The New Trials: The War
by granolabarcherry14
Summary: This story is based on Cardcaptor Sakura and the New trials by Wish-Chan! I hope you like it!Please review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and New Trials belongs to Wish Chan. The author however, reserves a right over this story and does not allow anyone to ****_ copy, translate, or repost this story or any portion thereof without permission. _**

Yelan looked over to the dark, cloudy sky as she waited. It was a little past midnight as she stood by the Li mansion waiting for her. Once she arrived, they would take the first plane to Japan where Yelan would go into hiding. From a distance, she could hear footsteps- slow, steady and measured ones. She looked up at a much younger version of herself, clothed completely in black.

"Maya" she whispered, as if scared to say her own sister's name.

"Yelan." the younger woman acknowledged. "Shall we?"

The two women made their way slowly out of the Li mansion. They kept walking, even though they were far from the main house. Maya walked faster than Yelan, but stopped every now and then to make sure her sister was with her. Yelan was dressed simply in a cotton t-shirt and jeans, in complete contrast to her usual attire. She had tied up her long hair and made it look much shorter in a low ponytail.

_Strange. Yelan thought. 30 years of living with one of the world's most powerful clans and I feel more comfortable wearing clothes that they would not approve of. _

They had walked for more than an hour, when they had reached the bus station. Climbing on to the first bus to the airport, the women sat in silence.

"Are you angry with me?" Yelan finally asked, breaking the silence.

Maya merely sighed, before answering. "No, Yelan. I am not."

Yelan bit her lower lip as she examined her youngest sister. _Eight years. She thought. _

"Besides," Maya continued, "This is war, right?"

_War. Yelan thought. _"Yes," she said, with conviction. They were at war. A war of power, of possession, of the Cards, the Five Force Treasures, most importantly, who could love.

"But," Maya said, "You do know that I cannot be solely on one side, right?"

Yelan looked at her and merely nodded. She knew why.

Maya smiled at the immigration security desk as her passport was being scanned.

"Well, Ms. Zhang," the smiling man at the other end of the counter said, "Looks like you're ready to fly to Japan. Enjoy your flight."

Maya nodded and passed through customs and joined her sister for the journey that would be one of the longest in her life.


	2. The Beginning of the End

"My last term of school" Sakura thought, as she glanced at the alarm clock she had been using since fourth grade. It was the first time in a long time that she had woken up uncharacteristically early.

What a strange dream, she thought. This time it was about a beautiful woman standing King Penguin Park, her long flowing black hair against the wind. She couldn't see the woman's face.

_I feel like I know her._

Her eyes then fell upon Ceroberus, the guardian beast of the seal of her magic cards, who was still asleep, muttering about cupcakes. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. She remembered the first time she had encountered Kero in her basement, nearly eight years ago. It seemed like a lifetime. Yet, at the end of it all, she wouldn't have traded this life for normalcy. This was her, her life, her cards and her alliance of stars. She got up and opened up her drawer, she placed her hands over the Star-Moon cards, and immediately felt a warmth rush to her hand.

And the day she met Li Syaoran. The life she lived since meeting him, the life she was living now. Maybe someday, their relationship would change. She touched The Hope as she felt the warmth rush to her hands and blushed. _Maybe. She thought, when this war is over. _

"Sakura!" her brother called from downstairs, "you're going to be late."

Sakura was brought back to reality. Back to being a 17 year old girl who had to go to school and avoid being late for the first day of her last term at school.

"Take your seats, please." Ms. Mizuki said as the class entered. "And welcome back to your last term at Seijou High."

There were a few sighs at this.

"As you all know," Ms. Mizuki continued, "this term will be devoted to your college admissions, mainly your entrance examinations and your finals."

Sakura gulped. She knew she had to work very hard if she wanted to go to University anywhere, let alone a good University. She glanced back at Li, who merely frowned. She knew Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol would secure good grades in their finals and get good test scores to enable them to go to good universities, but she had to work really hard.

"So," Ms. Mizuki continued, "we have renowned college counselor and till recently Professor of Anthropology at National University of Singapore to guide you through the entire college admissions process, Prof. Maya Zhang."

Sakura heard a soft bang behind her. When she looked at Syaoran's face, she swore she hadn't seen a shock as bad as the one he had on his face just then.

"Prof. Zhang?" Ms. Mizuki said,

A beautiful woman in her late twenties entered the classroom. She had long black hair braided to a side. She smiled, and glanced at Sakura for a brief moment. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown, but somehow were warm and kindly.

_The woman in my dream! _

"Hello everyone," she said, a clear smooth voice "I will be guiding you through your college admissions this term, and I'm sure if we can work together we will get those admissions right in place."

"What's the matter, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked, glancing at Eriol. He seemed to be lost too.

"Er," Syaoran stammered, "I don't know how to say this."

"Spill." Sakura hissed back, without turning, "Do you know this woman?"

"Know her?" Syaoran gulped, glancing at Meilin, "She's my aunt."

**xxxxxxxx**

* * *

It was lunch time, and the five of them sat under the huge cherry blossom tree.

"What do you mean," Meilin said, "She's your aunt? Is she my aunt as well?"

"No. Meilin." Li said, taking another bite, "She's mum's youngest sister."

"Aunt Yelan has a sister?" she asked, "Since when?"

"Meilin!"

"How come she's here anyway?" Meilin asked, "I mean which Professor leaves the National University of Singapore to come and be a college counselor for some random school in Japan?"

"MEILIN!"

"I wonder that too." Eriol said, putting his sandwich down. "It does strike me as quite odd."

"I haven't seen her in years." Syaoran said, "In fact, not since Leiyun had supposedly 'died'."

"Zhang." Eriol said, "They're supposed to be one of the most learned clans in the world, right? And, magically powerful. Their source of magic comes mainly from their knowledge, and their skill in martial arts."

Syaoran nodded, looking pale. Sakura looked at him, worried.

"Why is she really here?" she asked, "Do you think she'll be able to help us?"

"I don't know." Syaoran said, "She and Leiyun go way back, when they were teenagers, then of course, since he left home, _died, _whatever, she never came back."

Sakura looked up to him, into his amber eyes, "I hope she's on our side, Syaoran."

He smiled at her, the first since the arrival of Prof. Zhang, "I hope so too, Sakura."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"I'll take it from here, thanks." Maya said, carrying a cardboard box filled with books.

_That voice. He knew it too well to ignore it. It can't be. No, it couldn't be possible._

Leiyun peeked into the library and he stood rooted to the spot. _It really WAS her. He couldn't help staring at her. She was still so beautiful. _

"It's been a while, Leiyun." She said, moving across the hall towards him with so much ease that it made him feel all the more uncomfortable.

He opened his mouth, and closed it when nothing came out. _She was still so beautiful._ The way her hair fell down to her waist, her effortless movement. _Her eyes._

"What?" she sneered, "Cat caught your tongue?"

"No." he finally managed. They now stood face to face.

"Er, Leiyun," she said, "You are blocking my way, and I need to get to my office."

"Right." He flushed, moving aside for her to pass through. Out of pure instinct, he followed her.

Minutes of silence passed and he finally managed to talk to her once they had reached her office.

"You look good, Maya." He said,

"You look haggard yourself, Leiyun" She said, "And it's Prof. Zhang. So, I heard you're the nurse in this school?"

Nurse? _Well, technically._

"Well," he said, and then asked her, "What are you doing here?"

"You see, Leiyun," Maya smiled as she put down the cardboard box in front of an office that read

Prof. (Dr.) Maya Zhang, College Counselor

"Unlike you, I'm actually _qualified _for this job, and it's the middle of the year, so I cannot be affiliated to any University as yet, so I decided to make myself useful and counsel college applicants."

_She had looked him up! Why would she join the same school he was employed in? _

"Why Japan?" he asked, unable to stop himself

"Wanted to live in a new country for a while," she answered casually as she put up her Doctoral degree certificate on the wall.

"Harvard?" he asked, shocked.

"Why, get a chance to go to school, Leiyun?"

_She's doing it on purpose_!

"Maya," he said, "I…." he stopped, taking a step closer, looking at another certificate on the wall.

"Double major in Anthropology and Martial Arts." She said, "Now, Leiyun, get the hell out of my office."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Wutai screamed as the servants searched the entire Li mansion one more time.

"Where is she?"

"Sir, we haven't been able to find her, the Mother of the erstwhile Chosen One."

"Low lying scum of the Earth," Wutai boomed, "I was going to kill her, and she escapes right under my nose!"

"Wutai," a hand fell on his shoulder, "We will find her," he said, "Afterall, and we are going to win this war."

Wutai smiled, "We are. Call Leiyun! Ask him to be prepared."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Syaoran read the letter his mother had sent him again. He had read the letter at least a thousand times by now. But, it was killing him. Not knowing if his mother was safe, where she was, whether she was alive.

_Dearest Xiao Lang, _

_My life has been threatened since I began resisting the Clan and supporting you. I left the mansion with a trusted ally, and I am in safe hands and in hiding. Please do not worry yourself with my whereabouts, but remember I'm closer to you than you think I am. _

_Your loving mother, _

_Yelan. _

She had signed just as Yelan, not Yelan Li as she usually did. Was Uncle Wutai trying to kill her, really? Who was this trusted ally?

And what did she mean by "I'm closer to you than you think I am."

Syaoran broke his head over and over by her letter. He hadn't told anyone about his mother's letter, simply shrugged whenever Kai or Meilin questioned why she hadn't called in the last few days.

He walked towards the windows, and opened the glass to feel the Tomoeda wind gush in. The Sun was setting, as he looked over to the harbor.

_ Stay safe, mother. _


	3. Professor of Cool

The Alliance of Stars had gathered in Tomoyo's house. It had become their new meeting place, since Eriol's mansion had been turned into an amusement park years ago. Kai sat in a corner, munching a huge pack of chips, Meilin glaring at him from time to time. Miho sat, legs stretched on the sofa, scribbling away. The meeting had been called for to discuss the new college counselor in school.

"Zhang, eh?" Kero said, chomping on cake, "Strange. I don't remember her. Famous parents?"

"No clue." Syaoran said, "If only I could talk to my mother."

"Why can't you just call the Li mansion and talk to her?" Kero asked,

"Because she isn't there!"

"What do you mean she isn't there?" Kero asked, eyebrows raised,

Everyone was looking at Syoaran now.

"Syaoran?" Sakura spoke finally, "Is your mom okay?"

"Yeah?" Meilin said, "It's strange, Aunt Yelan usually calls you every day. Uncle Wutai," she paused, "He hasn't done any harm to her right?"

Syaoran sighed, _He had to tell them._

"Mother ran away from the Li Mansion." He said, "She sent me a letter saying that she is in safe hands and she's in hiding."

"WHAT?" Meilin screamed

"We have to find her." Eriol said, "It'll be safer if she stays with me."

"Where do you think she can possibly be?" Sakura asked,

"Well," Kai said, suddenly, throwing the chips packet into the dustbin, "Me thinks she will be as far away from Hong Kong as possible."

"Kai's right." Syaoran said, "She will not be in China or Hong Kong."

"Where then?" Miho asked

"I really wish I knew," Syaoran said, frustration clear in his voice as he ran his fingers through his chestnut hair.

* * *

"I'm home." Maya said, unlocking the door to the two-bedroom apartment in the other end of the city.

"Is it safe for me to come out?" Yelan whispered

"Yelan," Maya said, placing all her books on the table, "How many times do I have to tell you that I have enchanted this apartment and people think I'm living alone?"

Yelan tip toed her way to the kitchen and sat down to fix herself some coffee.

"We need to cut your hair, Yelan." Maya said

"WHAT?" Yelan almost chocked on her coffee, "I can't, I mean, it's my hair!"

"Choose." Maya said sighing, "Stay in the house with your beautiful hair and do nothing, or you cut your hair, colour it red or some crazy colour like that and go out without anyone knowing you're Yelan Li."

Yelan frowned. The frown reminded Maya so much of Syaoran's in school the other day.

"Think of it as a makeover, Yelan." Maya said, "I can get you new clothes, new shoes, NEW HANDBAGS?"

"Okay okay." Yelan said, "I get to grow it back later."

"Deal."

_A few hours later _

Sniff sniff.

"Yelan" Maya said, "Are you still crying?"

They were at the nearby ice-cream shop, having Yelan's favourite, chocolate ice cream.

"No." Her hair was now shoulder length short, dyed brown and wore black jeans with a grey t-shirt.

"What is it then?" Maya asked, taking another scoop of her ice cream, "You look quite good, and hip if I may add."

"I feel like a teenager." Yelan protested, "How am I supposed to help my son if I look like someone who's younger than him?"

"You don't look _that _young." Maya teased

"Shut up."

* * *

There was a huge crowd gathered around the notice board on Monday morning at Seijou High.

Sakura panted as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. _Just in time._ She caught up with Tomoyo.

"What's going on?"

"It seems like the college counseling list is out." Tomoyo said, "Apparently, it's quite hectic and everyone has an exclusive slot with Prof. Zhang."

_Wow. She must be really determined to get us to good universities._

Sakura peered to get a closer look.

"You're up at the end of the week." Eron smirked,

Sakura twirled around and frowned.

"What's going on here?" Eriol asked,

"College counseling list" Tomoyo said, "It's so hectic, but she's made sure she's accommodated everyone."

"Has Seijou ever had such a comprehensive college counseling program."

"Not that I've heard of."

"Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Takashi are up today." Rika announced. "I wonder how she is."

_I wonder too. Sakura thought._

* * *

"Leiyun." Maya said, placing her glasses on her table, "I need a list of all sports teams."

"Is that why you called me here?"

"Yes." Maya said, moving over to her coffee machine, "why else would I call you? I am not interested as to why you are in Japan. You're still dead to me."

_You're still dead to me. That pierced right through his rock stone heart._

"Can you please just give me the list and leave Leiyun?" she said, "It makes it easier for the both of us." She glared at him.

He didn't know whether to fear her and run away or to just stare at her.

"Earth to Leiyun." She repeated again.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Maya called returning to her desk and began to sort out her papers.

Meilin entered and almost stumbled, "Er, Prof. Zhang?"

"Oh come in," Maya signaled by a small hand wave, "Meilin Li right?"

"Er, yes."

"Have a seat."

"But, er.."

"Oh, right," Maya looked up to Leiyun, "I think you should leave now. I really need the list of sports teams if I have to help these kids. Thanks."

"Right." He said, before walking out of the room without glaring at Meilin like he usually did.

"Ms. Li?" Maya continued, disregarding the discomfort that had settled in the room

"Yes?"

"Will you chill out a bit?" Maya grinned, "It's just your college applications."

* * *

"She is AMAZING." Meilin said, when she finally caught up with the rest. It was lunch time, and Tomoyo had her slot with Prof. Zhang right after.

"Who?"

"Maya Zhang." Meilin said, "I don't know what sort of relationship she had with Leiyun, Syaoran, but she is just awesome. The way she dismissed him from her office was just epic."

"Are you serious?" Syaoran said,

"Yes." Meilin said, taking a bite of her egg roll. "You should have seen him. So meek, so apologetic."

"Are you sure that was Leiyun?" Sakura asked, still not able to believe Meilin

"Yes, silly." Meilin said, her eyes sparkling.

Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol exchanged curious glances.

"Well," Tomoyo said, gathering her books, "I might concur with you in an hour, Meilin."

* * *

Touya Kinomoto was having a busy day at the hospital. With Kai as a permanent fixture in the hospital's volunteering department, things were going smoothly. It was lunch time, and the young doctor enjoyed his daily short break before he got back to his hectic schedule. He thought of the new professor at Sakura's school. _Who was she? What did she want, exactly? Why was in Japan? Was she in any way related to the war against the Dark Forces?_

He had so many questions and it tortured him not knowing any of the answers.

"Thinking about the new Professor?" Yukito asked, interrupting his thoughts

"Yeah." Touya said, taking another bite of his rice. "What do you think?"

"I think we're thinking _too _much about her." Yukito said, munching on his salad and bento simultaneously.

"You think?" Touya said, "But it does sound highly suspicious."

"Look," Yukito said, "If there was something fishy about this woman, Kaho would surely know by now, wouldn't she? And she would have told us about it."

Touya scowled. He didn't want to think this new Professor had nothing to do with the Dark Forces.

* * *

Syaoran had never been this nervous before meeting a teacher. He had always had good grades; he played sports well and participated in extra-curricular activities. Yet, he had this horrible feeling in his stomach. He tried to calm himself down.

_Relax. She's supposed to be really cool and fun. _

He bit his lower lip. He finally approached her office. He read her name and was quite fascinated. _She must be quite smart. Strange I don't remember Leiyun particularly hanging out with such smart people. _

Come to think of it, he wondered what kind of relationship Prof. Zhang and Leiyun shared. Were they friends? Acquaintances? He did not recall Leiyun ever being in a romantic relationship with anyone, let alone someone like Prof. Zhang. She just wasn't his type.

_She's still your Aunt! _

Suddenly it struck him. Could his mother probably have reached out to her youngest sister when the Li Clan had turned against her?

_Does she know where Mother is? _

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo called from the other end of the corridor, interrupting his thoughts "Are you going to meet Prof. Zhang?"

"Yes." He said, realizing that it was high time he knocked

"Well," Tomoyo said, "Knock already! She's so much fun! I can't wait for my next session with her." She sped off.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in."

Li entered the brightly lit room and felt conscious. He gasped when he saw her double major in Anthropology and Martial Arts.

_Martial Arts! So that's how she and Leiyun know each other!_

"Yes. Mr. Li, I _really _know martial arts." She said,

He was taken aback. She smiled through her glasses. "Have a seat." she motioned to the chair in front of her.

"Err"

"Well," she said, "I'm not faking it; I really do know martial arts. Oh well, you should know. It's fun, isn't it?"

"Very." He managed.

She looked at him, "Oh dear, I'm not going to eat you up. I'm not going to kill you. I'm here to _help _you guys." She lowered her glassed and looked at him.

He couldn't help but smile. _Those eyes are just like his mother's. _Strangely, he felt comforted.

"So." She said, "Syaoran?"

"Yes." _She's my aunt! The Aunt I've never spoken to! _

"What do you really want to do?" she said, flipping through his transcripts and his other records

_What do I want to do? I want to win the war against the Dark Forces. _

_He thought about Sakura. _

"I haven't really thought about it." He said,

"Well," she said, "you should. You have excellent academic records, barring a few exams where you still have performed very well. You're a good sportsperson, and your extra-curricular activities are exceptional. You could even try for a University in America or the UK. Perhaps go a shot further and aim for a scholarship?"

"I…" he stopped, he stared blankly at her.

She looked at him for a few seconds, then sighed, removed her glasses and put them on the table.

"I remember you, Xiao Lang." she said suddenly. "It was a long time ago, but I still remember you."

He let out a hollow laugh and stared at her. She looked like his mother, but there was still something different about her.

"Is this about Yelan?" she asked,

He nodded

"Do you trust your mother to be safe?"

"I..er..yes."

"Do you trust me?" she asked, "Based on the mere fact that I'm her sister?"

He nodded meekly.

"Then you will be relieved when I tell you that she's safe, and I talk to her regularly. You must understand that under the present circumstances, I have to keep shut. But, to give you the benefit of peace of mind, she is safe."

Syaoran felt a heavy feeling in his chest suddenly ease. It was as if all his blood vessels had frozen and had now begun to flow again.

"And, Syaoran," she said, "We never had this conversation."

"Right."

"Can we get back?" she smiled, "I know you throw swords and magic around, but you have to earn a living as well, you know. Your mother will be disappointed."

_She knows!_

"I know." Syaoran groaned, remembering the strict Yelan. _How can Prof. Zhang possibly be my mother's sister? She's way too chilled out. _

"Well," she said, "Think about it while you kick some football ass."

Syaoran loosed up and they began talking. He was amazed at the way she took him through his academics, sports and his music and theatre. She was patient and understanding, and listened to everything he had to say.

Thirty minutes later, Maya stretched, "Okay Syaoran, out of my office. I'll see you next week and I want a decision on the career. Even if you want to be an underwear model, I'll help you out."

He snorted before he made his way out of her office. _What an amazing person! _


	4. Kai's Proposal

"What is the matter with you?" Kara Reed asked, "You've been off ever since that new Professor arrived in Seijou. Are you smitten by her?" she teased

Leiyun merely shrugged. He was obviously bothered and frustrated since his father's call a while ago.

"Leiyun?" she asked, "What do I do next?"

He looked at her, as he ran a finger through his hair. There was really just one person who could such an effect on him. But, he didn't want that to show.

"I'll have to come up with a good plan" he said, hoping she would believe that he actually was on track, "And, well the new Professor, she is kind of hot, and I might just have a casual fling with her. I am, after all, a man with needs you know."

Kara laughed. "Okay. Think fast though, Chief."

Erika entered the room, frowning as usual, "What _is _ our next course of action? We can't just

sit here and do nothing, you know."

"Right." Leiyun said, "Keep an eye on that new Prof. for me. Remember, do it very surreptitiously, she might be a tricky one for all we know."

"Prof. Zhang," Erika said, in callous tone, "You don't know what just befell upon you."

_Or what befell upon you Erika, Leiyun thought._

* * *

"Your son is such a smart ass" Maya said, placing her grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

"Well, I know where that comes from." Yelan said, smiling. She was dressed in a simple cotton summer dress and had an apron tied around her waist.

"Me, of course." Maya said, passing her the sauce. She stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Whatever." Yelan said, "As long as you are really helping him into getting into a good university, I'm glad."

Maya bit her lip. She hadn't told Yelan about the conversation she and Syaoran had had the other day.

"Oh well," Maya said, "I don't know. I might end up sending him to the Juvenile Correction Home…"

"MAYA!" Yelan cried,

"I'm kidding." Maya said, "Besides, have you done anything productive or have you just been roaming around this town thinking you're on some well-deserved vacation?"

"Well," Yelan said, sitting down to a table laden with some books. "I have done some research, and I have a fair idea of how this war is going to be carried out."

"Okay." Maya said, leaning against the kitchen counter, "Go on."

"Well," Yelan paused, ruffled around some sheets, and then said, "The war of the five force treasures largely depends on the individual powers of their warring masters. For there to be a clear winner, the warring parties must draw their strength from different sources, and…"

"Wait," Maya interrupted, "Different sources? Does that mean, both of them cannot draw their powers from the same source?"

Yelan nodded

"Yelan" Maya said, "Do you realize what this means?"

"What?" Yelan said calmly, though a little agitated,

"There won't be a war!"

"Will you wait till I finish?"

"Okay." Maya said, sitting down, her face suddenly glowing. Yelan looked and her and then smiled. This reminded her so much of the old Maya. The Maya who hadn't grown, who hadn't been subject to so much pain, the Maya who hadn't lost so much.

"Anyway," Yelan said, snapping back to the task at hand, "The source of power is not the absolute criteria for war."

"Absolute criteria?" Maya asked, "What is an absolute criteria?"

"I have to figure that out myself." Yelan said, "However, consulting some other books," she lifted another heavy black covered book and placed it on the table, and began to read,

"The war of the five force treasures cannot be limited to be interpreted as a conventional war. It centers more on the probability of the magician who restores the balance of the positive and negative magic forces."

"Right" Maya sighed, "The positive forces being the Sakura Moon cards and the negative cards being the sealed Dark forces."

Yelan nodded, and continued reading, "The war comes to a definite end when the balance is restored. This balance is achieved by placing the magician's magical seal over the last _two _dark forces."

"Two?" Maya asked, confused.

Yelan shut the book, and looked at her sister. "Well, it does make sense. Two cards. Just like the positive forces when Sakura had to convert the Dark and Light together."

"So," Maya asked, "These two cards are?"

"Don't know." Yelan pressed her lips together.

"The two remaining dark forces are what we're looking for." Maya said, "Know where we can find the answers?"

"You won't get them in Japan," Yelan frowned, "We'll have to travel, and more importantly, who to approach."

Maya sat in silence for a few seconds before answering, "I think I know someone who might be able to help us."

"Yeah?" Yelan asked, staring hard at her sister, "Who?"

"But you can't come." She said,

"Why?"

"Because he lives in China."

Yelan merely frowned

"Oh," Maya said, "When do you plan to reveal to Syaoran that you are in Japan? I mean, we're here to help him right?"

Yelan laid back on her chair and sighed, "In time. Leiyun is getting on to you."

She studied Maya intensely to see whether there was any flicker of emotion on her face when she said Leiyun's name. Maya merely scowled and said, "Fine by me."

* * *

The Alliance of Stars had gathered in Tomoyo's basement. They were all seated in a round table; Touya, Nakuru and Kaho were seated at one end of the hall. Kero zoomed around the room, deep in thought. Yukito had transformed into Yue and was seated, listening patiently to Sakura.

"So," Eriol cleared his voice, "We're here to discuss our next plan of action."

"But none of us know where this supposed "war" is heading," Meilin said, "How can we possibly have a plan of action?"

"But," Kero interrupted, "One thing's for sure, there _is _a war happening, sooner or later."

"There are only two cards left." Eriol continued, "But I do not know which ones."

"Are they like the Dark and Light cards?" Sakura asked, "Ones which are supposed to be captured and transformed together?"

"No idea."

"Wait," Miho suddenly asked, "How do you know that there are only 2 cards left?"

"It's simple." Eriol explained, "When the magic forces existed, there were an equal number of positive and negative forces. There are 52 Moon Cards, which were earlier Sakura cards, and Sakura has captured 50 dark cards. To maintain the balance, there must be 52 negative forces, which leaves us with the two remaining dark forces."

"Which are?" Tomoyo asked,

"Well, honestly." Eriol said, running his hands through his dark hair, "I don't know. I highly doubt anyone does."

"This is tougher than we thought." Syaoran said, "We need to be prepared, since nobody really knows what is going to happen next. We need information, information that is crucial to anything and everything related to this war."

"How do you propose that we find such information?" Touya asked gruffly

"Research." Syaoroan said, "I have some books in the apartment."

"But we will need more than that." Kaho said, "How are we going to find more information? Keroberous? Yue?"

"It is difficult." Yue admitted,

Kero paused for a while, "We need to find methods and processes of magical wars."

"How do we do that?" Sakura asked, "Can we approach someone?"

"We'll have to travel and look for those learned in magical forces, it might be very dangerous." Kero said

"Do you know any?"

"I don't. Like I said, it's a tough job. And, the traveler has to find ways and means of communicating back and forth whatever information he receives."

Everyone sat deep in thought.

"Before taking a decision like that," Sakura spoke up, "We should really do some research. We've hardly done any! Syaoran has loads of books on the subject and if all of us work on it together, we will come up with something."

"I agree with Sakura" Syaoran said, "We can't just leave our lives here and wander around aimlessly."

"You do realize you have to take this up seriously?" Eriol said, "We don't have much time on our hands, and we must be prepared. Plus, in our normal lives, we are in one of our toughest terms in school."

"I'll do it!" Kai said, unexpectedly.

"What?" few voices said in unison.

"Well," Kai said, "I have nothing to do on most days, and volunteering in the hospital isn't that strenuous and the books are in Syaoran's apartment which is right next to mine."

"Kai," Tomoyo said, "It's a huge commitment."

"Yes," Meilin said, "You can't be lax about this, Kai." There was a slight hurt implied in her voice which Kai understood and sighed

"Don't worry," he said, "I stayed back in Japan for this. I'll take care of this. You guys just have to trust me."

"Well," Touya said, "I can keep an eye on you, and make sure you do what you're supposed to do."

"Let me do some initial research." Kai said, "Give me a week, and I'm sure the books will say something about such a thing. I'll look for other sources. I'm willing to travel, if need be."

"You're always willing to travel!" Miho said

"So," Kai said, with confidence and much conviction, "I propose that I be made in charge of the research, and if I fail, you can put someone else in my place. But, I don't think I'm going to let you guys down. You have to trust me." He looked at Sakura, before resting his eyes on Meilin.

"Okay." Eriol said, "You are the least stressed among all of us, and it wouldn't hurt to give you a chance. Anyone disagreeing?"

Nobody objected.

"Get on with it, Kai!" Touya boomed.


	5. Breaking Your Own Heart

"Hoe!" Sakura woke up with a start. _I'm so going to be late for school! _

"Sakura?" Kero said, "It's only 6 AM."

"What?" Sakura said, _It can't be. _

"What's with you and getting up so early these days?" Kero asked, "Bad dream?"

"Not particularly." Sakura said, sitting up straight, thinking. _It was the same dream again, with the woman in King Penguin Park. It had just been Prof. Zhang walking about Penguin Park, and before she knew it there was this blinding bright light all over. _

"Sakura?" Kero said, in a soft kindly voice, "Are you okay?"

_No. Not at all. _

"I'm fine." Sakura said, and moved towards her desk, "I'm just really worried Kero."

"You don't have to." Kero said, resting on her shoulder, "We're all here for you."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Kero."

* * *

"Hey," Syaoran called out to Sakura at the end of school, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sakura said, smiling dryly,

"Come on," Syaoran said, "Something is on your mind." He leaned closer to her, "Is everything okay?" he said softly

She looked at him, "I'm batshit worried, Syaoran."

They walked in silence towards the school gate, with Syaoran sometimes glancing at Sakura.

"Are you going to tell me what you're worried about?" he asked,

_Everything. The Cards. Our friends. This War. The Dark Forces. The Five Force Treasures. _

_You. And me. _

None of the words screaming in her head seemed to come out.

Syaoran stared at her. "Huh?"

Sakura just stared at him. _I want to be frozen in time. I don't want to worry about any of this. I just want to look at you looking at me. _

Syaoran just stared at her, wondering what to do. He took a step toward her.

"OI!"

Both Sakura and Syaoran jolted apart, when they heard a car behind honk at them.

"Li! Kinomoto!" a dark haired woman with sunglasses called, "Save your romance to the sidewalk, please?"

"Prof. Zhang?" Sakura said, and then realized that she and Li were standing in the middle of the road. "Oh crap!"

Maya roared. "Kids." She giggled, then caught herself, then was lost in thought.

"Er, Professor," Sakura said, "We're on the sidewalk."

"Thanks!" Maya said, before speeding off.

"So?" Syaoran asked, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Sakura bit her lip. _Since when she did get this conscious of talking to Syaoran? _

"This war." She said, burst out, "Syaoran, I'm going crazy! It's like I'm living to a ticking time-bomb, and not doing anything about it! What does this war really mean? What are we looking for? How are we going to beat the dark forces? Who are we fighting? What are we doing, really, Syaoran?" she said in a rush, her voice coming in short gasps.

Syaoran listened to her, motioning to her to continue. Sakura couldn't help but feel happy that _someone _was listening to her. She loved that about Syaoran, he always listened to her till the very end.

"And the cards?" she asked, " Syaoran, what am I supposed to do? It's killing me! It's…"

She was silenced by Syaoran's finger. "Hush." He said, softly. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

"King Penguin Park?" Sakura asked, in spite of herself.

Syaoran nodded.

* * *

Kai was lost in a bundle of books, and was making notes in a corner.

"Kai?" a soft voice called,

"Meilin?" Kai said, realizing that he had actually built a wall of books between the door and his table. He pushed a few books down, and saw her, holding a tray.

"Well," Meilin said, flushing slightly, "I thought I'd get you a snack, because you were working so hard." She handed him a huge tray laden with snacks.

Kai took the tray, placed on the little space left on his table, "Thanks, er…"

There was an awkward silence

"So," he finally managed to say, "We haven't chatted for a while."

"I know." Meilin said, _Not since you told me we can't be together until this war is over. _

"How's school?" Kai asked, trying to make conversation

"School's good." Meilin said, "Lots to do, with just a semester left."

"How are the college applications going?" he asked, "Decided where you want to go?"

"Not really." Meilin said, leaning against the door, "But, Prof. Zhang will help me with that anyway."

"You really like this Professor, don't you?" Kai chuckled, as he dug into the biscuits she had made for him

"I adore her." Meilin said, "Though we're related and I've never met her before this." She paused, "I wish I did though."

Kai stood up, "Look Meilin, I…"

"What Kai?" Meilin said, suddenly, raising her voice, "You're sorry? This is for my own good?" her dark red eyes sparkled,

"Meilin," Kai said, "You don't understand, it's…"

"It's what?" Meilin offered, "Complicated. Maybe I like complicated Kai."

"Meilin, these are tough times," Kai said, "And, besides all that, what do I have to offer to you anyway?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO OFFER?"

"Meilin," Kai said, again, "I…."

_I love you. _

"What?" Meilin said, slightly calmer, "I'm sorry that I broke your heart? Like I haven't had it broken enough already."

"No, that's not it!"

"Forget it, Kai." Meilin said, her voice suddenly cold, "Let's just be civil to each other from now on?"

"Wait," Kai said, holding her hand,

She looked at him, wanting to burst into tears. But she didn't. She shook her hand off his

"Nobody wants to be lonely, Kai."

_Time is precious and it's slipping away. _

_And I'm waiting…._

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in Tomoeda in a few minutes." A voice woke up Wei, who was deep in slumber, "Please fasten your seatbelts."

Wei looked out into the town. He sighed. For generations, his family had served the Li's and now here he was- caught in the midst of a war, trying to figure out his feelings, trying to ascertain what his role was in the future.

The flight landed with a bump.

"Hi Wei" Maya said, smiling. She removed her sunglasses as she greeted him.

Wei looked at a much younger looking Yelan in front of him. Somehow, there was something so different about her. He couldn't distinguish what.

"Hello, Miss. Zhang."

"Oh please!" Maya laughed, "I'm not a Li, don't have to Miss and Mister me. It's Maya." She hugged him.

"I drop you off at Syaoran's?" she asked,

"That would be great, Miss. Zhang"

Maya glared at him

"Maya, I mean."

* * *

Eron sang softly as he cleaned up the kitchen. He rubbed his temples, and ran a finger through his hair. Life seemed to be gaining on to him. Sometimes, he felt like he was reeling in it.

"Brother dear" Erika said, "Have you spoken to the new counselor yet?"

"No." Eron said, "meeting her tomorrow."

"I don't know what people find so interesting about her. _Your _people especially."

"What do you mean my people?" Eron said,

"Eron, please." Erika said spitefully, "You're with them. I'm with Leiyun. We made our choices. You choose some low-lying girl who can't do anything on her own over me."

"Erika!"

"Unless," her voice icy, "You decide to come the people you truly belong to."

"Erika, Sakura trusts me as a friend."

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura." Erika screamed, "I'm tired of hearing that name, and the fact that you still love her, it makes me sick."

"What's wrong with you?" Eron said, "I'm lot in love with Sakura. I _thought _I was. But I realized I just liked her."

"Or you just gave up because you knew you guys could never last. Because of the existence of a certain Li Syaoran"

"Erika, can you hear yourself?"

"I can." Erika said, "Perfectly well, thanks. It just frustrates me that you can't open your eyes and see where your loyalties lie."

"It lies with the Alliance of Stars."

"Eron," Erika said, "Do you remember that we used to be the Dark Ones, we're Sakura's enemies, not her allies."

"I'm done with the Dark ones. It's a part of me I never want to visit again."

"It's not something you can run away from, Eron."

Eron looked at her in confusion. "Why is it bothering you, anyway?"

"Because," Erika's voice was now high-pitched, "You're the person I trust the most, Eron, in my life. And, somehow, with all that's been happening recently, I don't know if you want me to rely on you anymore."

"Are you nuts?" Eron said, beginning to lose his calm, "I'm your brother, I'm obviously going to be on the lookout for you."

"Really?" Erika asked, "Have you? You don't care for me anymore, you're just running behind that Kinomoto girl, who treats you just like another other boy. Why can't you see?"

"See what?" Eron screamed,

"That you're supposed to be on this side, our side, _my _side?" Erika pleaded "Instead you go around being everyone's doormat. At the end of this war, don't you want to be on the winning side?"

"I am on the right side." Eron said, "Victory is a secondary thing."

"This isn't about what's right and wrong, Eron!" Erika screamed, "It what family means to you!"

_SLAP! _

"I see." Erika said, tears streaming down her pretty face, "So you've made your choice. I should make mine."

She ran out of the room, and Eron had immediately begun to feel guilty for having slapped his sister.

An hour later, when he had calmed down, he walked up to her room. It was empty. All her stuff from her room had gone. There was a note on the ground.

_Dear Eron, _

_You made your choice. I'm entitled to make mine. These are tough times, and I always believed that I could trust you, rely on you. Since, after all, you're the reason I'm alive here, today. Yet, I guess things change. Circumstances change people. Funny, isn't it? _

_Always, _

_Your loving sister, _

_Erika. _

Eron slumped on to the floor and tears began to flow freely down his handsome face.


	6. Author's Note: September 2012

Hello Everyone!

All those who reviewed, thanks so much! You have no idea how much of a boost it gives me to write new chapters!

And yes, I have been working on a Sakura Syaoran moment. Thing is, when I do write about it, I want it to really reflect their relationship. So, you'll have to bear with me!

I wanted to write about a war because I think a war truly brings out the true qualities of any character! Hence, the idea of New Trials: the war sprung up in my head.

Another note on the time frame, the story is set in senior year, and the entire gang is prepping to go to college.

Thanks for reading my fanfic, I really appreciate it!


	7. Heading The Other Way

The sun was fading to a beautiful hue of orange and pink, as Sakura and Syaoran sat quietly in King Penguin Park. Sakura absent-mindedly swang, lost in thought.

"What do we do, Syoaran?" she asked, "Why do I have a bad feeling about all this?"

Syaoran nodded, he looked at the sky, as birds flew by.

"It kills me to not know how to go about this." He admitted, "Are we not working enough? What are we looking for?"

"Who are we fighting?" Sakura asked,

Syaoran bit his lip, "The Li clan, I'm sure. I don't know why, but I feel the war's centered more on individuals than a group as such."

"How so?" Sakura asked, "I think we should concentrate on sealing the last two dark forces."

Syaoran nodded, staring at his hands.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered, "It's going to be alright."

He looked up at her. She did something unexpected, she held his hands in hers and smiled,

"It'll be fine, Syaoran, I know it will be."

Syaoran smiled, because at that very moment, she reminded him very much of the cheerful, naïve Sakura he had first met- her heart still forgiving and positive.

* * *

"YELAN!" Maya screamed, "Will you please just COME OUT of the bathroom now?"

"Two more minutes!"

"Yelan," Maya said, "I have a job, I don't just sit at home and roam around the city pretending like a teenager! Jeez, I counsel teenagers. Will you just come out of the bathroom now?"

"You're going to cost yourself a very good researcher!"

"Urggh..just speed it up, please?"

"Stop dressing up for Leiyun!"

"Shut up!"

Yelan finally got out of the shower, and..

"Er.." Maya said, "Yelan, why is your hair streaked pink?"

"Why?" Yelan said, "You did it when you were 18 years old."

"I was 18 years old 10 years ago." Maya said, "Styles change. What was in then is really really out now."

"Come on," Yelan said, "It can't be that bad."

Maya shook her sister. "Yelan! You're FORTY YEARS OLD! You used to dress up like you were a 60 year old clan leader before this, remember?"

"You're just jealous."

"Believe me," Maya said, making her way to the bathroom, "I'm not. Anyway, I have to get to work, so please loose the pink by the time I get back."

* * *

Kara Reed was walked towards the tree in the Seijou School grounds. She remembered the many times she and Kai used to meet. She smirked. _That seemed so long ago. _

"Took you long enough." A voice called from the tree.

_Kai! _

The towering figure jumped down, and leaned against the tree. "Kara Reed." He said,

"You wanted to talk?" she said, coolly, though her heart was pounding.

"Yes." Kai said, "We have to talk. And we will talk. For the last time."

Kara's eyes shot up. "What do you mean?"

"Who are you bullshitting, Kara?" Kai said, "I trusted you, and it turned out all along, you were working against me."

Kara opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"We can't go on like this, Kara."

She bit her lip, "Why?"

"Do you really want to hear me tell you?" Kai said, sadly

"No." Kara said, "So it ends here?" her voice quivered

"I'm sorry, Kara." He said, removing his sunglasses and looking at her, "But, we're on different stands here, and.."

_And what? _

"I love her," he said, "Meilin. I do. I don't know why but I do."

Kara felt as if her heart has split into two, but still didn't show a flicker of emotion.

"Have you told her, Kai?"

"I plan to." Kai said, using his words carefully, "I wanted to sort this out first."

Kara nodded. She wanted to run away and burst into tears, but somehow she stood rooted to the spot.

"I want to part as friends, Kara." He said, "Who knows what's going to happen after this war, but I want to leave our friendship in a peaceful and happy way."

He reached out to hug her. She hugged him back tightly. For a few minutes, it seemed like neither of them wanted to let go. Slowly, Kai pulled away.

The wind blew, signaling the possibility of a storm.

"I have to go, Kara." He said, and began to walk away. "Good bye, and good luck."

"Bye, Kai." Kara said, softly.

* * *

The bell rang and startled Eriol. He opened his eyes and cursed the piles of homework that lay in front of him. Suppi-chan had gone out for a bit and Nakuru was still at work. He dragged himself to open the door to find Eron Chang standing there, with a few bags.

"I..err…" he began

"Need a place to stay?" Eriol offered, clearly ascertaining that something had happened between the twins. "Come on in."

Eron made his way inside, "Are you sure?" he asked,

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have invited you in."

Eron nodded.

"I don't want to pry," Eriol said, "But what happened?"

"Erika left." Eron said, "We had a bitter disagreement."

Eriol simply nodded and showed Eron the guest room.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here."

Eron nodded and thanked Eriol before shutting the door and slumped on to the bed.

* * *

"You have a new proposal Kai?" Yukito asked, surprised.

The Alliance of Stars had gathered (this meeting was called by Touya to see what Kai was upto) to hear Kai on his research about the Dark forces, the cards and the five force treasures.

"Let me give you a detailed account." Kai said, rising from his chair. Everyone gasped when they saw that he had carefully written notes.

"Right." He said, feeling very important, "The War of the Dark Forces and the sealing of the Five Force Treasures rest on the principle of balance of powers between positive and negative forces."

"Hear hear." Nakuru said, smirking.

"Why does he sound like he's giving a lecture?" Kero asked,

"Ssshhh" Syaoran said, "He's being serious for once!"

"I think he has something important to say." Sakura said.

Kai cleared his throat, calling for everyone's attention.

Miho rolled her eyes, "Brother, just continue!"

"Yes." Kai said, "As I was saying before I was very rudely interrupted," he glared at Nakuru, "the positive and negative forces involve the cards of course, and as you can all ascertain, the positive cards are the Sakura Moon cards and the negative cards are the dark force cards."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"The war comes to a definite end when all the positive and negative forces are sealed and the five force treasures are brought back together."

"Now, as we all know, there two remaining dark force cards- the names of which I am yet to ascertain, but they have to be sealed together."

"And you say this with what authority?" Yue asked, frowning,

"By refereeing to the work of the Great Master of Shin," Kai continued, "on his book on dark forces, he speaks about the Dark Force war," he rummaged through his notes, "Ah, yes!" He held up a single sheet of paper "I shall quote 'The War of the Dark Forces ends when the last two negatives forces are sealed by the magician or magicians, and the treasures of the great five are brought together." He gave Yue a satisfied look.

"This is great work, Kai!" Sakura said, impressed.

"Wait," Touya said, "you said ..negative forces are sealed by the magician or magicians? As in plural? I thought there was to be just one master or mistress? Isn't Sakura the only one?"

"Well,"Kai said, "This is another vague part of the texts, and I intend to clear all these doubts once I make my proposal."

"To do what?" Meilin asked,

"To travel to North Japan," Kai said, "And then, I shall travel to Hong Kong and later to China."

Syaoran nearly fell off his seat, "Hong Kong? Are you crazy? You'll be dead before you know it, and now that you're dating Meilin,…"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Meilin said, suddenly. All the girls stared at her as if she had gone mad.

"oh." Syaoran finished lamely, not knowing what to say next.

"Well," Tomoyo said, after a few uncomfortable moments of silence, "Kai, do you _have _to go to China? Is it absolutely necessary for you to go?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, some of the five force treasures are believed to be in China."

"Perhaps a little research before you take the decision to go there? If you believe them to be there, there's a possibility that they might not be there, right?"

"I have to go, Tomoyo" he looked at Meilin, and then the rest, "It is also safer for me to go, as you all know my history, I'm good with dodging people who are trying to catch or harm me." He smirked.

"I think Kai should go." Meilin said unexpectedly, "I trust he makes the right decisions, and given his history with escaping from the police, I'm sure he'll be alright."

"I think I'll agree with Meilin." Sakura said, "I mean, he was the erstwhile Kaitou magician afterall."

"Go Kai!" Syaoran said, "I'm just worried if the Li Clan comes after you. You know how they can be right?"

"Right." Eriol said, "So Kai, you're off to North Japan first, and then China and if needed Hong Kong?"

"That would be correct."

"And you plan to bring back any of the five force treasures you find?"

"Yes."

"Get packing, you oaf!" Touya said,

Meilin rolled her eyes,

"It's just his way of saying, "Hey man, good job." Sakura said, smiling.

* * *

Tomoyo sat deep in thought. The Alliance of the Stars had broken up from their meeting, and Kai was consulting Yue about his travels. Meilin and Miho were silently talking in a corner. Tomoyo made her way to the small pantry in the basement.

"Want some tea, Tomoyo?" a familiar voice made her jump. It was Eriol.

Her heart pounding in her chest, yet still remaining calm and composed on the exterior, Tomoyo nodded, "That would be great, Eriol."

He brewed them a pot, and then sat down by the table and motioned her towards a chair.

"I'm worried, Tomoyo."

She looked at him. It was not usual for him to share his worries, (if he had any) with anybody.

"About what?" she said, carefully sipping her tea, looking at him as a sign that he continue

"Kai." He said, "If the Clan gets him, it makes things complicated."

"I wouldn't worry about Kai if I were you." Tomoyo said, "I'm sure he has ulterior motives when he's off to Hong Kong."

Eriol raised an eyebrow.

Tomoyo just grinned as she finished her cup of tea.


	8. Unexpected Help

Leiyun couldn't sleep. It had become a habit, actually, ever since Maya had come. He couldn't help thinking about her, and the attitude she regarded him with. It troubled him. It interfered with his plans and his preparations with the war.

_What was she doing here anyway? _

He got up, went to the kitchen and poured himself some water to drink. As he drank the chill water and felt it flowing down his throat, he felt a little better. He made his way to the bathroom. As he washed his face, he noticed something- a few brown strands of hair! His old hair colour! How did this happen?

_No. This can't be._

* * *

Maya looked over all the paperwork that had piled up in her office, and looked quite satisfied.

_Now this looked like a real office, and felt like a real job! _

There was a knock on door, "Mr. Terada?" she called, "Please come in!"

Leiyun stepped in.

"Er, it's me Leiyun." He said, "I need to talk to you."

Maya frowned. "I wish I could while away and chit-chat with you Leiyun, but I'm expecting Mr. Terada and we're going to talk over the camping trip and I want to make it quite special for the kids because this will be their last school trip and…"

"Maya," he said, "I know you don't want to talk to me, but this is important."

_Shit. Does he know? That Yelan's with me?_

"Fine." Maya said, "What?"

"I woke up today with a cold." He said,

"So?" Maya said, "We're all humans and we all get col-.."

_Wait. _

_What?_

_Leiyun has a cold? He never falls sick! He's supposed to have powers that prevent him from falling sick. _

"Exactly." He said, "So what are you doing?"

"Me?" Maya said, "You think I'm behind this?"

"The cold isn't just it, look at this." He said, and pointed to few strands of brown hair.

"Okay." Maya said, "This has got to be some joke. You streak your hair brown and catch a cold and it's somehow MY fault?"

"Then how else do you explain it?"

"I don't know, maybe the silver dye you were using earlier is wearing off, and you're going home without a raincoat?"

"Why are you here in Japan?"

_Why am I in Japan? I,err.._

"My boyfriend transferred here." Maya said,

Leiyun looked at her like he had lost his mind, "What boyfriend?"

"Professor Henry Gao," Maya said, remembering the first name from NUS, "from Singapore. He's a leading authority in trade law. He's in Japan doing research on the economic effects of the nuclear power shutdown and its legal implications."

_That sounds credible enough. _

Leiyun just stared at her. Then suddenly,

"AACCCHHOOOOO" spitting all over

"Ew!" Maya said, "Leiyun, ew ew ew!" She ran over to her bag and gave him a stack of hand tissues.

"Here," she said, handing it to him, "These are what you use when you sneeze and when you need to blow your nose."

"You'll never change will you?" Leiyun said, half-smiling

There was a knock at the door, Mr. Terada peeped in

"Prof. Zhang?" he asked, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh no." Maya said, "Leiyun was just telling me about the medical facilities that he wants to have when we're on this trip."

"Yes." He said, "I was just about to leave."

He looked at Maya, "I'll see you then, _Prof. Zhang._"

When Maya looked at him, he had the saddest expression in his eyes.

* * *

It was lunch time and the gang was sitting under the cherry blossom tree munching away.

"A camping trip?" Tomoyo asked, "HOW EXCITING!"

"I know right?" Sakura said, smiling, "It's going to be really fun!"

"Totally!" Meilin said, "I caught up with Prof. Zhang today and she said it's going to be one of the best trips ever!"

"Oh wow!" Sakura said, "I have my session with her today! I almost forgot. After lunch."

"You'll love her Sakura." Meilin said,

"She's so cool." Tomoyo said,

"The woman is quite easy-going I must agree." Eriol said,

Sakura looked at Syaoran, "What?" he said, eating with his mouth open. "She's related to me, so obviously she's gotta be cool." Sakura hit him lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

Maya was munching a sandwich and going through some files at the same time. _Lets see who's up for today!_

15. Sakura Kinomoto

Maya smiled. _So I finally get to meet the card mistress. _The phone rang.

"Prof. Zhang." She answered,

"Miss. Maya Zhang?" an elderly man spoke at the other end of the line.

"Yes?"

"I know this might be out of the ordinary, but, this is Amamiya Masaki"

_Sakura's great-grandfather!_

It took Maya a few minutes to recall who he was. "Oh, Father's friend from Japan? It's been a long time!"

"I know. I heard you're an anthropologist too, like he was."

"Yes."

"I was wondering if we could have a meeting today."

"Today?"

"Yes. There are lots of things we need to talk about, Maya."

_Of course. _

"Sure." She said, "After school? I'm free at 5. We can meet up at this really nice café near my apartment."

"I shall see you there."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. _It feels like clockwork._

"Come in!" she called,

Sakura gingerly walked inside the room. "Prof. Zhang?"

"Sakura!" she said cheerfully, "Everyone's been telling me about you, young lady!"

_They have?_

"Why don't we talk by here?" she said, "why don't lean back on the bean bag?"

Sakura was shocked. "Er.."

"Oh my dearest lord." Maya said, placing her hands on her hips in such a way that it was quite comical.

"I'm not going to kill you Sakura." She said, "Yes. I do possess knowledge like martial arts and I admit it's quite useful when there are creepy guys trying to hit on you."

Sakura smiled.

"I heard you learnt some martial arts yourself?"

_Oh. Where did she hear that from?Li?_

"No." she said, "More of athletics actually."

"That's great!" Maya said, "So any plans about college? What do you want to study?"

"Umm…" Sakura said, "I haven't really thought about it, but I was thinking of a liberal arts course."

"That's good." Maya said, "At least you're narrowing down. And your English, social science and language scores are quite good, Sakura. And, wait, you're a model!"

_Just like your mother._

"Well," Sakura blushed, "Yeah. It's something I do occasionally. I started off because of Tomoyo and her fashion line and I just like it."

"That's great Sakura!" Maya said, "Tomoyo has some real talent going."

Sakura smiled.

"Sakura," Maya said, "Something bothering you?"

Sakura looked at her and shook her head, "No, not really."

"Well, if you need to talk, like girl talk, you know the older woman- younger woman kind of talk, I'm here." Maya said, "I'm,,,ugh…kind of experienced in all these kinds of things- boys, school, college applications." _Magic. Martial Arts. _

"So" Maya said, "How's it like to model? I tried it once, but it was a total flop."

Sakura was amused. "How come?" she asked,

"Oh I tripped over heels and it was highly embarrassing." Maya said, and then pointed to her flats, "Since then, I stopped wearing heels."

Sakura giggled, "Really?"

"Yup." Maya said, "My sisters were quite a bunch. They used to tease me. My friends used to say it was an intelligent way to avoid boy attention."

Sakura sudden felt like opening up to this young woman who seemed to know a lot about the ways of high school and the simple little things girls worried about.

"For a long time, I used to dress like I never cared." Maya said, "You know, the over-sized t-shirts and shorts kind of look."

Sakura looked at her current outfit- a simple skirt with a shirt and a cardigan. It looked very teacher-ish. Besides, Maya looked very neat and pretty. It was hard imagining her as a tomboy who dressed in oversized clothes.

Maya seemed to read her thoughts, "And look at me now."

"Did you always want to teach?" Sakura asked,

"Well," Maya thought, "Yeah. I love talking and I love people. I didn't want to be in a profession which didn't involve both. Though, it was much later that I realized I wanted to teach."

"That's nice."

"Of course it is." Maya said, "I'm supposed to be counseling you and look what's happening, I'm telling you stories of my High School life."

"Well…"

"Not to worry." Maya said, easing Sakura a bit more, "So done any crazy things in high school lately?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked shocked,

"Ow," Maya joked, "Come on. Concerts. Sleepovers. Dinners. That's all I'm talking about. No partying. No trips, and most definitely not boys." She winked

Sakura blushed

"I saw what happened at the sidewalk the other day, Sakura."

"It's not like that, Prof. Zhang." Sakura said, surprised that she was no longer nervous, "We're just friends, that's all."

"Hmm."

"Really."

"So do you guys want to go to the same university?" she asked, "Since you're such good friends and all that."

The idea struck Sakura for the first time! Together with Syaoran at last!

"Well," Maya said, "I'm here to help you with that."

Sakura stayed longer than her slot that day. She really did have fun with Prof. Zhang. They went through all her transcripts.

"Performed in star-crossed with Syaoran?" she asked, "Wow, you can look at theatrical options as well Sakura, you seem to be quite the actress."

Sakura smiled as she remembered all the plays she and Syaoran had performed in. They brought back all the good memories.

"Okay." Maya said, handing over Sakura lots of brochures and her counseling form. "Look through these, and take your time making a good decision. This is the only part that's really tough. Once you've made an informed decision, we can work towards anything."

Sakura nodded.

"Anyway," Maya said, gathering her bags, "I'm off for the day, See you tomorrow Sakura!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mr. Amamiya." Maya apologized, "In fact I was talking to your great-granddaughter."

"No worries." The elderly man replied, motioning her to her seat, "What would you like to have?"

"A cup of the best Japanese tea." Maya replied, smiling.

"Just like your father." Masaki said, "So how is she?"

Maya looked to a man who looked very concerned, "She's holding up fine, Mr. Amamiya." She said, "I'm happy I came in time to help."

"I want to be of help too." He said, suddenly, "I've hated Wutai for too long to not care."

Maya looked surprised.

_Huh?_

"To you, it must look like I'm an ignorant old man." He said, "it's not so. Maya, I know everything that's happening. This war, the cards, Wutai wanting all the powers."

"Oh."

"I want to help." He said, "I know what my granddaughter went through. She loved that man, Li Ryurren, and Wutai out of green jealousy went and set the Plague on them. How can a man be so callous, Maya?"

_He does know. _

"Wutai," she said, "has not hurt not only you, Mr. Amamiya. That man burns of jealousy and ill-will. Someday, he will pay for his mis-deeds."

The old man looked at the young woman and they both realized that they had been equally saddened by the same person, and because of that hurt, they were willing to fight against it.

"Do you plan on telling Sakura?" Maya asked, as she sipped her tea, "about all this?"

"Yes." The old man said, "In time."


	9. In my heart, I hope

"NOOOOOOOO!" Syaoran screamed suddenly, and woke up with a jolt.

_Thank God it was only a dream. _

He woke and ran to the bathroom and washed his face. He calmed himself down, when Meilin emerged in her red bedrobe.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, "I heard screams."

"I'm fine now." Syaoran said, gruffly.

"Hm." Meilin said, "Do you want some tea to feel better?"

Syaoran shook his head, "No."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It might scare you."

"Try me."

"It was about Prof. Zhang."

"What about her?"

"In my dream, I see her in King Penguin Park, and suddenly there's this blinding light."

"Oh." Meilin said, "And?"

"That's it." He said,

"It barely means anything Syaoran." Meilin said, placing a hand on his shoulder and yawning. "I think you should just sleep on it."

"It's hard."

"Relax." Meilin said in a soothing voice, "Maybe some tea will really help you."

Syaoran didn't protest this time. As Meilin made tea, he walked to the balcony and looked over at the vast city. He saw flickers of light in the distance and thought of his mother.

_"Do you trust your mother to be safe?" Prof Zhang's assuring voice rung in his mind. _

_"Do you trust me on the mere fact that I'm her sister?" _

_She is safe._

* * *

"YELAN!" Maya woke Yelan up

"Ugghhh…." Yelan said, "What is it Maya? It's 2 AM."

"I'm hungry."

"Are you serious?"

Maya's stomach grumbled.

"There's cereal in the closet." Yelan said burying herself under the bed covers.

"I don't want cereal. I want rice cakes" Maya said,

"rice cakes?" Yelan said, getting up, "Missing home? Worried? Something on your mind?"

Maya nodded like a little child.

"oh okay okay" Yelan said, "Stop the little sister act. You're an adult now."

"Please?" Maya asked,

"Fine." Yelan said, pushing the covers away.

Yelan saw Maya eat like a hungry traveler. "So, why the craving for rice cakes?"

"I met Masaki Amamiya earlier today."

Yelan nodded. "And?"

"He knew about Ryurren and Nadeshiko."

"Well, obviously." Yelan said, matter of factly, "I personally think they could have gone all the way if Wutai hadn't butted in."

"Was he that jealous of Ryurren?"

Yelan nodded.

"Yelan," Maya asked, seriously, "Did you ever love Ryurren? Like truly love him?"

Yelan sighed, but answered, "I did. But I realized a while later that it was a different kind of love equation. An understanding, more like. Wutai had already set the Plague and I knew he was going to die, yet I stayed with him. I guess I understood that he needed the companionship. In fact, a few days before he died, he thanked me. He said he wished he could love me like he loved Nadeshiko, but love is not guided by thoughts or logic, it's the irrational thing that saves us from the rationality of it all."

"I'm sorry, Yelan." Maya said quietly, "It's a Zhang-Li curse eh?" she laughed at her own cruel joke.

"Maya," Yelan said, concerned, "Is Leiyun giving you a hard time?"

"Haha." Maya said, helping herself to another rice cake, "It's more like I'm giving him a hard time." She bit her lip. She remembered the time when he had rushed to her office telling her about his cold and brown streaks. _Why'd he come to me? _

"What else did Mr. Amamiya say?" Yelan asked, changing the subject

"He plans to help Sakura." Maya said, "And let her know about it."

"As long as it helps to kick Wutai's ass." Yelan said,

"I hate him, too Yel." Maya said, "We're all part of the Hate Wutai Club!"

"Very funny, Maya." Yelan said, with a serious look.

* * *

"I'm NOT late!" Sakura announced happily to her brother at breakfast.

"Well," Touya said, "you are growing up to be a responsible adult Kaijuu."

"I'm not a kaijuu" Sakura said, angrily,

"Good morning kids." Fujitaka said, entering the kitchen with a smile, "Breakfast smells good, Touya." He said as he took a seat at the breakfast table.

"Oh, I have good news for you." He said, "Your great-grandfather, Masaki Amamiya, wants to have dinner with you. In fact he has invited you, Touya, Sakura and Tomoyo to Le Seine tonight."

"That's great!" Sakura said, "I haven't seen him in the longest time." She remembered the beautiful dress he had given the last time.

"Any particular reason?" Touya asked, "And Tomoyo too?"

"Well, she's his great-granddaughter too, Touya" Fujitaka said kindly, "Perhaps he wants to see all you kids?"

"Hm.." Touya said, "Anyway, I'm off to the hospital."

"Bye!" Sakura said, "Have a good day at work. Must be quite busy, without Kai."

"It is." Touya admitted,

"Have a good day." Fujitaka said, smiling

"Bye!"

* * *

"I'm meeting my great-grandfather today for dinner." Sakura told Syaoran at school later.

"Oh." Syaoran said, "He's in town for long?"

"Don't know." Sakura said, "Tomoyo's coming too."

"Hm." Syaoran said,

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, "Are you alright?"

"Me?" Syaoran, "I''mmmm…"

"Come on, Syaoran" Sakura said, "Didn't we promise? No more secrets. No more lying. No more fighting?"

"I'm worried about my mother."

"I thought Prof. Zhang said that…"

"Forget Prof. Zhang." Syaoran said, "I just want to see her. I know she's safe."

"Aw." Sakura said, "You miss her, Syaoran."

"Er..what?"

"Come on." Sakura said, slapping his arm playfully, "It's alright to miss your mother sometimes. And, I can't help thinking how lucky you are. Prof. Zhang's sister as your mum."

"Believe me." Syaoran said, "She isn't half as cool."

"That's because she's your mum." Sakura said, 'I'm sure I'd find her just as cool."

"I highly doubt that."

"HI!" A familiar voice interrupted them

"Hi Tomoyo" Sakura said, hugging her best friend, "Did you know that grandpa invited us for dinner tonight."

"Sure did." Tomoyo said, her dark curls bouncing, "What are you going to wear Sakura?"

_Dear old Tomoyo._

* * *

It was break time, and Meilin was strolling around the grounds, practicing a few athletic moves here and there.

"Nice one." Maya said,

"Prof. Zhang!"

"You were supposed to meet me."

"Oh crap!" Meilin said, her eyes wide, "I'm so sorry, Prof. Zhang. I totally forgot."

Maya laughed and did an effortless somersault.

"Wow." Meilin said, impressed

"Thanks." Maya said, "So since I'm here now, get talking."

"I want to do something with martial arts." Meilin said, "I can never give this up. I can't."

"It's kind of funny." Maya said, "Don't you think? You started to train so hard for martial arts because you thought you loved Syaoran, but in the end you love martial arts more."

_Now. That's sounds familiar. _

Meilin laughed. "I love Syaoran, but not in a romantic sort of way." She admitted, "Love can be of different kinds, you know."

"I do know." Maya said, "I'm still the counselor here, right?" she joked

The two women did a perfect split, in total coordination.

"Looks like we learnt from the same teacher." Maya said, smiling.

* * *

"I'm so glad you could make it." Amamiya Masaki said, smiling as he received his great-granddaughters at Le Seine. "You girls look so pretty!"

"Hello grandpa." Sakura and Tomoyo said, smiling.

"Where's Touya?" he asked,

"He's on his way from the hospital." Sakura said, "He had a few late calls, but he'll be here soon."

"Oh, that's good." Masaki said, "Well, let us sit down and have something to drink before he comes?"

"That's great!" Tomoyo said,

Dinner was a pleasant affair, and the food was amazing. Touya joined them as they were starting off the meal. Masaki asked him about his work at the hospital and was very happy about his progress as a doctor. He asked Sakura and Tomoyo about their future plans and was extremely proud that both his great-granddaughters were working to get into good colleges.

"I'm also here to tell you something very important." He said, as they were having dessert.

"What is it grandpa?" Touya asked, quite liking his mango soufflé.

"Well," he said, "This might come as a bit of a surprise. But I want you kids to know I'm always here to help you guys."

All of them looked confused.

"Alright." He said, "I know. What's happening. The battle. The cards."

"WHAT?' Sakura nearly yelled, but thanks to her brownie, merely chocked and gulped it down.

"I've known all along." He said, "please calm down." He handed her a glass of water. He turned to Touya.

"Wutai Li is a very dangerous man." He said, "Never had a good thought, that man. And too many people have suffered because of him. I want to help everyone on Sakura's side to win against him." He pulled out a little box and gave it to Sakura.

"This pendant belonged to your mother, Sakura." He said, "She believed that as long as she wore it, she was lucky. I remember that I was asked to give it her on her 16th birthday by her mother, my granddaughter and your grandmother."

It was a simple pink diamond necklace, but Sakura loved it.

"I guess it was lucky," he said, "Because after she got it, she met Fujitaka and lived happily for the remainder of her short life and had you Sakura."

Sakura looked at the pendant with much admiration. She felt a new hope.


	10. Realisations

It was another busy day at school and an important day for Maya Zhang. Today, she was finally going to start picking colleges for the kids she had been counseling for the last few weeks. The kids were to send in their course preferences, college preferences and the next few weeks were to be hectic, to say the least.

There was a knock on the door

"Come in." she said, lowering her glasses.

"Prof. Zhang" Mr. Terada walked in, "The list of the students who are coming to the camping trip."

"Great!"

"And the list of activities and faculty in charge."

Her eyes fell to a name that made her frown

6. Martial Arts- Maya Zhang and Leiyun Li.

"Leiyun?" she frowned, "I can handle the kids on my own."

"But, there are two teachers assigned to each activity."

Maya scowled.

"Fine." She said, "Are we all set for next week then?" she asked,

"All systems go."

* * *

"I'm so excited for the camping trip next week!" Tomoyo said to Sakura as they walked back home together,

"I know." Sakura said, "the activities sound so fun! Don't they Meilin."

Meilin smiled. "I just hate the fact that Leiyun is going to show us some martial arts. But, Prof. Zhang's going to be there too, so it'd be awesome seeing someone boss over him."

Syaoran smiled, and then bit his lip. _It's funny how much I used to love and admire Leiyun, and now I hate him._

_And what's with him and Prof. Zhang?_

"Syaoran?" Meilin asked,

"Yeah?"

"You look confused." She said,

"I am confused." He replied,

"Still worried about your mum?" she asked

"Yeah." He said, "Doesn't it seem odd Meilin?"

"What is odd?"

"Why did Leiyun ever come back?"

"Why did he go away in the first place?" Meilin asked, "Nobody knew anything about a mission."

_Coming to think of it, there wasn't any. Why did he leave? What did he run away? _

Meilin lowered her voice so that Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't hear, but loud enough for Eriol, hoping he might have an answer.

"Do you think Prof. Zhang would know?" she asked, "I mean afterall, you have seen them hanging out at times."

"Not very frequently." Syaoran said, "Then again, I was so focused on the Order of the Lis and other things that I didn't bother to notice."

"Besides," Eriol said, "Would knowing that help us in this war?"

"You never know." Meilin said, "Perhaps it might help us in something much bigger."

* * *

Touya Kinomoto was on the way back from the hospital. Yukito accompanied him on the car ride and they were to have dinner at the Kinomoto residence.

"Something on your mind Touya?" he asked, gently

"It's so weird, Yukito."

"What is?"

"I've changed."

"How so?"

"I've accepted certain things."

"Such as?"

"It's difficult to explain clearly, but I..I've realized and accepted that Kaho and I are nothing more than good, precious friends. We love each other in a different sort of way, like the love we share."

"Hm." Yukito acknowledged, listening intently, motioning him to continue.

"And," Touya felt a small lump forming in his throat, "As much as I hate him, I now understand why Syaoran acts the way he does."

"What do you mean?"

"It's ironic," he said, "How the ones elder brothers or fathers always hate end up being the ones for their little sisters or daughters."

"Are you saying that you want Syaoran and Sakura to be together?"

"They're meant to be together." Touya said, taking a turn, "And, yes, when the time is right, I want them to be together."

Yukito placed a gentle hand on his best friend's shoulder, "I'm glad Touya."

'That doesn't mean I'm not going to be tough on him."

"Oh," Yukito said laughing, "I'm sure. Good old Touya."

* * *

"Miss Li?" Wei called, "There's a letter in the post for you."

_A letter? _

"From whom, Wei?" Meilin asked politely. Since Kai had left she had mellowed down and was pleasant and polite to everyone. Yet, there was a fiery sense to it all.

"Doesn't say."

"Okay." She took the letter from him and went to her room.

It was a plain envelope addressed to her. Her address was written in print. It didn't have any sender's name.

_This is weird. How did it get through the post? _

She fingered the envelope before finally deciding to open it.

Once the familiar handwriting met her eyes, she knew how it was from. She felt a pain in her heart but was too curious to know what Kai wanted to say to not read the letter.

_Dearest Melin,_

_I'm writing this to you by the beautiful Hong Kong Bay, and I always think how lucky you are to have grown up watching this breath-taking scene. It captures me, and makes me think about life. It helps me reflect. I guess that makes me take the right decisions and alter my wrong ones. _

_I hope you're fine and school's going good for you. I went to Hong Kong University the other day and Prof. Maya Zhang is a very well-known anthropologist. Did you know that her father was one as well? Looks like that family is one of smartypants. (And all-rounder's, knowing that she is a trained martial artist as well.) Now you may ask what I was doing at Hong Kong University? Well, I didn't do that badly in school and with a few make up courses, I might be able to attend University here with you next year! (Wouldn't that be fun?) _

_On a more serious note, however, I want you to know that I'm sorry for the things I've said and done earlier. I know these are hard and dark times, but, Meilin, I love you. I love you so much that travelling to Hong Kong and China and North Japan makes me miss you so much. But, then I remember the purpose I've come here with and how much you support me in achieving this purpose that it guides me on. _

_So, I'm asking you for one thing, and I hope you can give it to me- a chance. I hope that you'll wait for me, and let me be the man who'll love you, and treasure you and keep you safe. Let me be that 'man of your dreams.' _

_Love, _

_Kai. _

Meilin felt hot tears streaming down her face as she read the letter again and again.

"Need help?" Eron asked Sakura as he saw her struggling with a pile load of books

"I..not..really.." she said, feeling uncomfortable

"Oh come on," Eron smiled, "We dated Sakura, I know that it's heavy for you. Here, I'll carry half the pile, okay?"

Before she could protest, he took a few books from her.

"Thanks." She said meekly

"No problem" he said, "we're friends here right?"

"Right."

"Sakura," he began, "I'm sorry for all those things that happened. I really am."

She looked up at him. _What? _

"And…" Eron said, "I only realize the value of things when they're gone and…"

"Eron," Sakura said softly, "Are you okay?"

"Erika moved out."

Sakura looked at him in bewilderment.

"What? Why? So, you're living all by yourself?"

He didn't tell her that they had fought about the war and their loyalties. "We had a disagreement and I'm staying with Eriol."

"I'm sorry, Eron." Sakura, "If you had told me earlier, we'd all would have helped you out. I know it can tough."

"Thanks, Sakura.' He said, "I'm glad I could talk to you. I know it's going to be hard for us to talk like we used to, but we can slowly come to that, right?"

She smiled, "We can."

* * *

Maya had a long day at school. She had just finished drawing up applications for different students and just wanted to get home and take a long bath and soak her aching feet in hot water. As she walked out of the school grounds, she saw Leiyun practicing his martial arts in the distance. His hair was completely brown, and his cold had gone. He looked more he used to when they had just met. He seemed to be having some trouble in coordination.

She was lost in thought and was snapped to reality when he ran over to her, "Maya?" he was panting.

Then suddenly it hit her.

_Leiyun couldn't be panting after a few simple martial arts moves. _

_He's losing his powers. _

She bit her lip.

"I'm just on my way out, Leiyun." She said, hurridly, "We'll talk tomorrow about the trip okay?"

Leaving Leiyun speechless she literally ran to her car.


	11. Please Review!

Hello Everyone!

Your reviews really mean a lot to me, they infact, push me to update as frequently as I do! So please please review whenever you read a new chapter!

Thanks!


	12. Waiting For Tomorrow

Maya pushed the door of her apartment and screamed, "YELAN!"

Yelan, who was sitting very comfortably on the couch, nearly fell on the floor. She stumbled, but was able to gain control over her feet.

"What happened?"

Maya couldn't speak but merely plopped on the couch.

"Maya?" Yelan asked,

Wei came running in.

"Miss Zhang, are you al…"

"DON'T CALL ME MISS ZHANG!"

"Er," Wei said, and struggled, "Maya, are you alright?"

"I…err.." Maya looked at Yelan, she clearly needed some private talk with her sister

Yelan didn't get it.

"Come on, Maya." Yelan soothed, "You can tell us what's going on."

_US?_

"It's er, nothing," Maya said, "I thought I was being followed. What are you two up to anyway?"

"You won't believe how genius we are." Yelan said, "My pink streaks totally helped me."

"How?"

"Well, Wei and I have successfully taken possession of the Li sword."

"Huh?" Maya said, unable to believe what she had just heard, "What?"

Wei triumphantly showed her the sword. She examined it and shook her head

"Are you guys totally bonkers or what?" she said, after a minute

"Maya," Yelan asked, hurt, "We got one of the five force treasures! Wei and I should be a team from now on."

"It's fake."

"What?"

"Trust me." Maya said, "I've seen Leiyun practice with the sword, _I _have practiced with the sword,"

"Are you sure?" Wei asked,

"Positive." Maya said, "If my instincts are right, Li Syaoran stole the sword from Leiyun before they had their spat."

Yelan sighed

"How did you break through Leiyun's mansion anyway?"

'Oh it was easy." Yelan said, "You see, I posed as a saleswoman…"

"A WHAT?"

"Keep your voice down, dear." Yelan said, "I posed as a saleswoman and kept that Kara Reed engaged. Wei got through the back door and because he knew exactly where it was kept, and it was all over in five minutes."

Maya stared at the two of them. "Guys, you know Leiyun is going to file a theft report right?"

"Come on," Yelan said, "If you figured out it was fake, I'm sure he did too. My bet is that he won't notice."

"For your sake," Maya said, getting up and making her way to the kitchen, "I hope he doesn't notice. Seriously, what were you guys thinking?"

"We were trying to help out."

"Well," Maya said, "Next time you decide to help out, talk to me about it?"

They nodded like two kids.

_What is my life coming to? _

"And Yelan," she said, "We've got to change your hair colour."

Yelan looked up

"Red." Maya said, "Should suit you fine."

* * *

Meilin couldn't sleep. _When was the last time I slept? _She asked herself. She was tired, yet she couldn't get her eyes to close and sleep. She got up and sat down in the balcony. It was only ten –thirty. She wished she could talk to someone about it. _Prof. Zhang? _

"Meilin?" she heard a familiar voice call.

_Syaoran? What's he doing here?_

"Meilin," he continued, "You haven't slept the last three nights, are you okay?"

_No._

"What's worrying you?"

_How can I tell you?_

Meilin stood silent

"Is it Kai?" he asked, "Did he do some.."

"He didn't do anything." Meilin said, "He did exactly what I wanted him to do. It's so funny, when the one love actually does what you want them to do, you feel bad about it."

Syaoran didn't say anything, but nodded as a cue for her to continue.

"I don't know what to do Syaoran." She said simply, "How complicated can this get, right?"

"It's not complicated unless you make it complicated, Meilin." Syaoran said softly.

She looked up to him, surprised.

"It's these restrictions that we're bound by that make it complicated."

"What can we do about it, Syaoran?" she asked,

"Fight it."

_Are you kidding me? How can we possibly fight the ever-powerful Li clan? _

"Why aren't you fighting for Sakura then?" she asked,

"The time isn't right for me,"

"And somehow it's very favourable for me?" Meilin said, her voice raising

"We're not in the same position in the clan, Meilin." Syaoran said,

"We're at war with the clan, Syaoran, last time I checked. So why does it matter what they say?"

_He's just scared. _

There was a silence.

"Kai wrote me a letter." Meilin finally said.

He looked at her

"He said he loved me and wants a chance."

"Are you giving him that chance?"

Meilin looked at his amber eyes, "Yes." She said, quietly

He nodded

"And, Syaoran," she said, bit her lip, "Not to be rude or anything, but are you ever going to tell Sakura?"

_Come to think of it…_

She hesitated before she continued, "Or are you going to do the same mistake your dad did?"

"I'm not." Syaoran said, "Going to make the same mistake."

Meilin waited for him to continue

"We've got to win this war, Meilin."

* * *

"I can't believe Leiyun is being so nice to us." Naoko said,

"I know right?" Chiharu said, "It's quite unusual for him to be SO nice. Do you think Prof. Zhang is counseling him too?"

"Maybe." Naoko said, "I heard that she and Leiyun were old friends."

"Really?" Chiharu said, "They make an unusual friendship. Prof. Zhang is so likable and nice, and well. Leiyun is the opposite. Sometimes, I wonder how Syaoran Li is related to him."

"In the olden days…." Takashi began

"Oh shut up," Chiharu said, closing his mouth with her hands.

"What's up guys?" Tomoyo said, as she, Sakura, Meilin Syaoran and Eriol joined their friends

"Oh, we were just talking about Leiyun and his new attitude towards the students." Naoko said,

Tomoyo giggled, "I know right. He's been really nice lately. And he coloured his hair brown!"

"He looks just like an older version of Syaoran actually." Meilin said,

"He DOES not." Syaoran said, grumpily. He was still retrospecting on what he had told Meilin last night.

"Come on, Syaoran." Sakura said, "He is your cousin after all."

She wanted tell him about the photograph she had found in his apartment in the summer she had stayed with him. It was one of him as a cute three year old kid, and a smiling Leiyun teaching him how to use the sword. _Leiyun looked so happy back then. What changed? _

"Just because he's my cousin, doesn't mean he's _like _me." Syaoran said, "We're different people."

Sakura picked the pain in the last sentence. Meilin and the rest didn't seem to notice.

* * *

Sakura was due to have another session with Prof. Zhang that day. So, promptly after lunch, she made her way to her office.

"Prof. Zhang?" she called, seeing her door was partially open. She peeked in. She saw Prof. Zhang looking a photograph. _She looks sad somehow. _

She called again, "Prof. Zhang?"

Maya looked up and snapped back to reality. She put the photograph back into her drawer. Her face immediately changed expressions.

"Hi Sakura!" she said, smiling from ear to ear

"Hello, Prof. Zhang."

"So, what's the update?"

Sakura sat down on the bean bag and said firmly, "Creative Writing, Comparative Literature, Physical Education, Asian Literature, English and History."

Maya looked at Sakura flabbergasted. "That's great!" she hugged her

Sakura smiled, "I decided last night actually. I took your advice and wrote down all the things I like and good at and crossed out the ones I didn't like, Math, for instance." She said, "I spoke to Dad and Touya about it and they were quite happy too."

"This is excellent progress, Sakura." She beemed

"And I've kind of shortlisted universities too." She said,

"Really?" Maya said, surprised, "Let's hear them."

"NUS, University of Tokyo and.." Sakura said, "The University of Hong Kong."

_Did she just say University of Hong Kong? _

_And these were the three exact preferences Syaoran had given her. _

"That's great Sakura!" she said, "I won't be surprised if you're one of the first ones getting through university!"

"Does this mean I don't have to meet you anymore?" Sakura asked

"Why not?" Maya said, "Like me already huh?" she grinned

"Prof. Zhang" she said, "We really really need your help."

Maya's eyes shot up

"What happened dear?"

"I'm afraid we're going to lose this war." Sakura said, and without any warning, she burst into tears.

Maya hugged the weeping teenage girl and calmed here down, "Relax, Sakura. It's going to be alright."

"It's-[hiccup]-so-[hiccup]- scary" Sakura said, in between sobs, "I don't have a _clue _to what to do. I don't even know what the two remaining cards are. And, I'm just placing everyone in danger. Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, Miho, Kai, …." She sobbed harder, "Syaoran. We don't know where Syaoran's mom is and we're all really worried."

_So she knows. About the remaining cards. _

"It's going to be alright, Sakura." Maya said,

"How do you know?" Sakura said, still weeping. " Because I just do." She said,

"Will you help me?" Sakura asked, her eyes beginning redden with her sobs

"Calm down, Sakura." Maya said, "I'm here to help you."

Sakura stopped crying, _What did she just say? _

"Between you and me?" she said, looking at the girl whose eyes and cheeks were still wet with tears, "I came to Japan because of the war. I'm here to help"

Sakura looked at her.

"Wipe your tears, Sakura." She said, handing her a tissue, "You'll win this war. I know you're going to win this war. Do you want to know why?"

Sakura stared at her blankly.

'Because, Wutai, Sakura," Maya said, "He doesn't know about things like love, sacrifice and friendship. He has this massive ego and thinks he can control his way towards winning the war."

"But you Sakura," she continued, "you value these things."

Sakura smiled.

"Silly girl." Maya said, her voice sounding very motherly and comforting, "to start crying about such things. I thought you were crying about some boy.."

_Can I tell her? Sakura thought. About Syaoran? She probably guessed some. _

_Can she give me advice? _

_Maybe some other day. _

Sakura wiped her tears away and blew her nose. "Thanks, Prof. Zhang." She said,

"Sakura," she said, "I think we should stick to Maya from now on."

Grinning, Sakura left her office feeling very relived

* * *

Maya got home really late that evening. She found her sister making some experiments in the kitchen.

"Oh, Yelan." She said, "Please don't blow up the kitchen." She was still annoyed at her for the Wei incident and also extra annoyed with her because she kept putting off telling Syaoran about where she was.

"I wasn't planning to blow up the kitchen." Yelan said, "In fact I was making you a four layered chocolate cake to cheer you up."

"Really?" Maya's face lit up. "That's good. And, I really have to talk to you Yelan."

"About what?"

"You can't put telling Syaoran off forever."

Yelan studied her little sister as she said this. "Something came up."

"Sakura broke down today." Maya said, "She was wailing and she's so upset, Yelan. She thinks no one's there to help her and I doubt anyone knows what's happening."

"I see." Yelan said, quietly

'It's just so unfair, Yelan." Maya said, "These kids, they don't deserve to be going through this."

She sat down by the kitchen counter, looking sad. "Leiyun's losing his powers, Yelan." She said,

Yelan stopped in her tracks. _WHAT? _

She looked at Maya in shock. "How do you know?"

"He fell sick." She said,

"Well, he's human, of course he…"

"No." she said, "Wutai put some sort of spell on him that wouldn't make him fall sick. So that he can be 'ever powerful.' Besides, he came running to me about it. He asked if I was up to anything. His hair's getting brown. In fact, it is brown."

_Like how it used to be. _

Yelan realized how bad Maya would be feeling with all that was happening around her. _The war, Sakura, Syaoran, the rest, her. Leiyun. It was stupid of me to go and try and get the Li sword. And end up with a fake one too. _She hugged her.

"I'm fine." Maya said, "But, I'll be better if I get some cake!"

Yelan playfully slapped her arm, "Always the sweet tooth, you are."

* * *

"Syaoran!" Sakura called to the tall handsome boy who was leaving the school gates, "Wait up."

Syaoran turned to see Sakura and grinned. She looked so pretty, with her medium length auburn hair swoshing with the wind. _Someday I'll tell her. _

He saw her face flush as she approached him and caught her breath

"Want to walk back together?" she asked,

"Sure." And then, she did something unusual, she took his arm in linked it with hers.

"Prof. Zhang said she's going to help us." She said, a few minutes after they had begun to walk slowly

"She did?" Syaoran asked, he felt a huge relief and great burden lift from his chest

"She's amazing, Syaoran." Sakura said, "No wonder, even Leiyun is in awe with her."

He nodded

"Syaoran," she asked quietly, "Mind if I ask you something?"

He shook his head no.

"How did you feel when you knew Leiyun wasn't dead and he came back as a different person?"

He looked at her, and nodded. "At first, I was angry. Then, when I saw the new attitude he carried himself with, I was confused. This was not the Leiyun I knew. I wonder what changed. Why he had kept it a secret that he was alive. I wonder if anyone knew."

"Why would anyone fake their own death?" Sakura asked gently

"I know right?" he agreed, "I'm more hurt and confused than angry now."

Sakura gripped his hand firmly as they walked into the sunset.


	13. Revealed

Sakura got up before her alarm rang. _This is ridiculous. Have I finally begun to be on time? _

She giggled as she heard Kero mutter in his sleep. "Blueberry pancakes"

She dressed and made her way down and found Touya preparing breakfast

"Who are you and what happened to my squirt sister who is perpetually late?"

"Very funny." Sakura said, "Do you need help?" she asked, good-naturedly

"You can cut some fruit for Dad," he said, pointing towards some apples

Sakura sat down. She hummed softly as she peeled the apples and cut them into perfect pieces.

_She sure is happy. Touya thought. _

"Sakura," he said, "I've been meaning to ask you about your college counselor."

"She's awesome." Sakura said, and continued to hum.

"Don't you think she's strange."

"Oh, Touya." She said, "You're suspicious again."

"Well.."

"She's here to help us."

"How do you know?"

"Because she told me."

"Very funny, squirt."

"Really!" she said, "And she told Syaoran not to worry."

Touya scowled.

"Anyway," Sakura said, "I trust her. I hope to bring her into the Alliance of Stars soon."

"Shouldn't we check her out first?"

"Believe me," Sakura said, "She hates Leiyun and Wutai. Now, I'm done cutting fruits for Dad. Breakfast ready?"

"Yup." Touya said, placing her plate of pancakes

"Yum!" Sakura said,

* * *

Maya came back after a hard day's work at school only to find Yelan sitting on the couch with an ice bag on her leg.

"Yelan?" she asked, "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Maya!" she said, "I was trying to get something off the top shelf and I tripped and fell. I think I sprained my leg."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Well, if I did that would blow our cover no?" she said,

"Let's go to a hospital now!" Maya said, lifting her sister up.

"Hi." Maya said, to the woman behind the hospital reception counter, "My sister has sprained her leg really badly and I really need a doctor.."

"Hello, Ma'am." The man behind the counter said, "Please take a seat, Dr. Kinomoto will be in a minute."

_Kinomoto? _

"Zhang?" Touya called out, and then looked at Maya and Yelan.

_This must be Sakura's brother. _

"Hi." She said, "this is my sister. She..er"

"I know who you are and I know who your sister is." He said, cutting her short, "Let's have a look at her?"

Before they could leave, a voice behind them screamed,

"Mother!?"

Yelan and Maya turned over to see a shocked Syaoran, in a hospital coat

They looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Hi." Yelan said, lamely

_HI? This is my son! _

Syaoran ran to her and hugged her.

* * *

Later that night, the Alliance of Stars had an emergency meeting, this one called by Syaoran. He had literally dragged his mother and Maya to Tomoyo's house as soon as her leg was checked.

"Syaoran," Sakura yawned, clearly indicating that she had been working, "what's the me…"

She looked and saw Prof. Zhang

_And Yelan. _

She didn't know whether she could laugh on seeing Yelan. With short red hair and wearing jeans and a t-shirt

"It's okay, Sakura." Maya broke into a smile, "You can laugh."

Eron looked at the College counselor and was overwhelmed. He had been so determined not to trust her, but there was something about her that he felt when he met her for counseling that he couldn't help trusting her. He had told her about what he had with Sakura, and she had understood. She had actually helped him a lot in the past few weeks. He liked the new Professor.

"Okay everyone." Syaoran announced, "I know this is really unannounced. But I couldn't help but sharing that we found my mother! She was with our very own Prof. Zhang!"

"You're on our side?" Meilin asked,

Maya smiled and nodded

They all smiled. "Yay!" Tomoyo said,

"So now we're going to listen to what Prof. Zhang has to say." Syaoran said,

"Okay." Maya said, "first, this Prof. Zhang business is getting really annoying. So, while we're here, together, in this alliance, please call me Maya."

"Right." She said, "Yelan and I came here to help you guys about this war. And we've uncovered some really important things. So, everyone knows that there are two cards left. They are The Ego and The Sacrifice."

"The Ego and The Sacrifice?" Eriol asked

"Yes." Maya said, and continued, "The Sacrifice cannot be sealed without the Ego, which is why they're dual cards. We still don't know how to seal them. But, we have a fair idea of what has to be given in exchange. We know it has to be something of great value and importance, something powerful enough to attract the dark force and for the card mistress, that's Sakura to seal it."

"Who's we?" Eron asked,

"Oh, Yelan and me." Maya said, "Yelan's been doing most of the research though."

"So how do we seal these cards?" Nakuru asked,

"We will know next week." Maya said, "I'm going to China to consult the great Master Shun about it."

"You're coming on the camping trip with us?" Tomoyo asked,

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." Maya said, "I love camping. And God knows what Leiyun would do."

There were a few claps and whistles at this. Even Yue, who was usually stoic, smiled.

The party broke up.

Keroberus and Yue watched as the kids flocked around the young woman who had become the latest member of the Alliance.

"What do you think, Yue?" Kero said,

"Honestly?" he said, "I think she's just what we need."

* * *

"Syaoran!" Yelan said, "Is this how you live?"

She was inspecting his apartment, and while she approved of the rest of the place, she didn't like the way his room was being kept.

"What's wrong with it?" Syaoran asked, he has a very organized and clean person and frowned to think his mother was commenting on the cleanliness of his room.

"You're blocking the light!" she said, and pushed back the green curtains Sakura had given him.

"Darkness will block your mind!" she said,

Syaoran wanted to laugh as he saw the red haired woman in capris and a shirt. _I like this about Mum. It's like she's cool and _

_Not clan-nish. _

"Xiao Lang?" she said, sitting on his bed, "Just because I'm all cool now, thanks to that wild child sister of mine, doesn't mean you can't take me seriously."

_So much for that. _

"Have you been studying?" she asked, "You have to do well if you want to get into a good university, Xiao Lang…"

"Cut him some slack, Yelan." Maya said, entering the apartment with some groceries.

"That's what you're for!" she answered back.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it's all set. Syaoran, you're staying with Sakura and Wei's staying with Yelan while I'm away."

"What?"

"Stop wussing, the two of you." She said, "Like mother like son. I'm going to China next week and Wei's staying with you Yelan, so that you don't do anything stupid, or induce him to do something stupid. And, Touya Kinomoto agreed to have you over while I'm away. He seems to like you quite a lot, Syaoran. He spoke some nice things about you, which I couldn't believe." She teased.

_When did that happen? _

"Right." Maya said, "So Syaoran, do you have the Li sword?"

"Yeah." He said, "It's here." He pulled out.

"Good." She said, after inspecting it, "See, Yelan. The _real _sword."

"Okay!" she said, "It was just ONE mistake."

"What mistake?" Syaoran asked, curious.

"Adults only, kiddo." Maya said, ruffling his hair.

"Huh?"

"Seriously, Yelan." She said, "If I had a son, he'd be way cooler."

"WHAT did you say?" Yelan said, and bolted and began to chase her sister all-round the apartment.

And Syaoran had to witness the funniest scene between the two Zhang sisters that he had to rub his eyes twice to believe what he was seeing.

* * *

"There's NO way I'm wearing this." Sakura said to Tomoyo as they were picking out clothes for the camping trip.

"Come on, Sakura." Tomoyo said, "the pants look so good on you!"

Sakura plopped on the bed.

"I'm so excited about the trip, Tomoyo!" she said, "The last one as school goers, can you believe it?"

"Barely!" Tomoyo said, "Remember when the whole Clow Cards thing started?"

"Yeah!" Sakura said, "Nearly 8 years ago."

The girls sat in comfortable silence.

"So," Tomoyo asked, gently, "Are you relieved now?"

"About?"

"The war?"

"We haven't won yet, Tomoyo." Sakura said, "But with Maya around, we just might."


	14. Thoughts

Maya stared at her computer screen. It was the day before the camping trip and she had to work out a few last minute details. She had a tab open looking for flights into Beijing.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said, half expecting Meilin.

"Professor Zhang." He announced

"Leiyun." She frowned, "What do you want?"

"So I don't get any love?" he asked, "You're so nice to your students."

"Do you want me to break your nose?"

He scowled.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, coldly

Leiyun felt intimidated. _Why does she always have this effect on me? _

"I just wanted to discuss about tomorrow." He said lamely. 

"What about tomorrow?" she asked,

"We're supposed to be supervising martial arts activities."

"Don't try anything funny, Leiyun."

_Is that what she thinks of me? _

"I'm not going to try anything funny." He said, "I just wanted to ask you what you wanted to do, because it's tomorrow and we haven't decided anything."

"I'm an important person, Leiyun." She said, tossing her hair back.

_I'm sure. _

"Yes. _Professor _Zhang." He said, "I understand that I'm taking up a lot of your precious time. But, seriously what do I have to do tomorrow?"

"You can sit and watch while I teach the kids."

"Come on, Maya.."

"What happened to Prof. Zhang?" she snapped

He looked her with such a sad expression in his eyes that it touched her heart.

Well, _almost. _

"Stop looking like a lost puppy, Leiyun."

"Really, I deserve some respect."

She snorted.

"Okay, maybe I don't. But, I'm making an effort here."

"At what?"

"Look, I'm trying." He said, his brown hair flopping. He looked exactly like she had last seen him. Floppy brown hair, dark circles under his eyes, a tired pale expression on his face.

Maya bit her lip. True, she was being really hard on him. And, he was acting different the last few weeks. Was it because she was here?

"Fine." She said, giving in. "We'll teach the kids some simple moves. Really basic."

"That's it?" he asked,

"Well, Kaho and I are going to teach them some archery later."

"That'll be nice."

Maya's head shot up. _Leiyun, you never say things like "That'll be nice." _

"What?"

"Nothing." She said, turning back to the computer, "I'd like you to leave now, as I have work to do."

"Fine." He said, 'I'm out of here."

She heard the door shut and glanced at the photograph she had been looking at the other day when Sakura was knocking at her door. She smiled sadly. Her phone rang.

"Miss Zhang?" the caller at the other line asked

"This is she."

"This is Air China. We'd like to confirm your round trip to Beijing for next week."

* * *

"Kero!" Sakura screamed with excitement, "The day's finally here."

Kero smiled as he flew around her. She was wearing a pretty pink sweater and blue jeans. She had her auburn hair tied back into a cute ponytail.

"Sakura!" Touya called from downstairs, "You're going to miss the bus."

"Coming!" Sakura screamed. She flung her bag over her shoulder and noisily made her way downstairs. Kero was uncomfortably fidgeting in her handbag.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura met her friends in front of the bus at school. She was so excited. She was really looking forward to this trip with all her friends. And, it would be the last trip while she was at school. She was really going to miss all her friends when all of them would separate ways and go to different universities. She always hoped few of them would end up in the same place.

She hoped she and Syaoran ended up in the same place.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called. Her long violent hair was tied in a high ponytail. She was standing beside Meilin, whose eyes were ablaze with excitement.

Sakura ran up to her best friend and joined in the conversation everyone was having.

"Ghost stories are a must." Naoko said, "I mean, guys this is our last school trip!"

Sakura sweat dropped. She hated ghost stories.

"Boo!" a voice behind her startled her. She gasped

She turned behind to find Eron laughing heartily

"Eron!" she scolded, "You scared me."

"That was sort of the point."

They heard someone clear his throat.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said, she smiled

"Hi." He said, gruffly, annoyance clear in his voice

"So are you excited?" Meilin asked, trying to avoid the discomfort that had clearly risen between Eron and Syaoran.

"Yeah." He said, surprisingly, "I'm really looking forward to the martial arts thing."

"Maya Zhang is really good." Meilin said,

"How do you know?" Eron asked,

"Well," Meilin said, her eyes sparkling, "We sort of had a practice session the other day."

"You're kidding me." Syaoran said, slightly jealous

"Guys!" they heard a woman shout, "Start boarding the bus."

Maya had her hair tied in a high ponytail and wore jeans and a blue collared shirt. Though she was dressed very simply, she looked really pretty.

"How does she manage to look so pretty with such simple clothes?" Meilin asked,

"I think it's her personality" Tomoyo answered wisely,

"And she's related to me." Syaoran said,

"Puff!" Sakura said, "I think it's more of a Zhang thing than a Li thing, Syaoran."

"What did you say, Kinomoto"

They all looked up to a very evil looking Leiyun

"I…" Sakura began.

"I believe she said that I'm cool because I'm Zhang and not a Li, Leiyun." Maya said behind them. "And I don't disagree with her."

Leiyun raised his brow.

"True story." She said, "Okay get going guys; I'll join you in a minute."

They ran into the bus.

"Seriously, Lei" she said, "Stop eavesdropping." She was clearly annoyed that he had been listening to what these kids were saying.

He bit his lip before staring at her walk away.

* * *

"We're here!" Sakura said, plopping on the bed. She, Tomoyo, Meilin, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko were in the same dorm.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Tomoyo said, taking a shot of their room.

"There's an excellent view." Chiharu said, "Look you can see the lake from here!"

All the girls rushed to the window and agreed that it was indeed a very pretty sight.

"I envy the boys." Rika said, "They're right above us! I bet they will be able to see further off."

There was a knock on the door. Chiharu opened it to find Miss. Mizuki standing outside.

"Well, I see you girls like your room very much." She smiled, "But the excitement's happening outside. Prof. Zhang and Mr. Li are waiting for you, actually."

* * *

Maya did a perfect somersault.

"Looks like you haven't lost your touch."

She twirled around to see Leiyun, with his armed folded, grinning.

She scowled. "I have a doctorate in martial arts, Leiyun. I'm supposed to be good."

Soon they heard the noises of excited teenagers wanting to learn some martial arts.

"Hi guys." Maya said. The kids beamed. They all loved her and what more than have your favourite teacher teach you something as exciting as martial arts?

They all did a few simple moves and Maya was encouraging and helped them out.

"She's so nice" Naoko said, "I thought it would be quite hard, with her being a doctorate in martial arts. But I think she just loves to teach."

"You're right." Rika agreed, "I felt so good doing those moves that now I feel like a ninja."

Sakura was having a lot of fun. Maya was pleased to see her so enthusiastic about learning more complex moves.

"Learn some martial arts before?" Maya asked her as she supervised a more complex somersault.

"Okay guys!" Maya called, "That's it for today. I have to say, you all did really well today. I'm impressed."

They all smiled.

"So maybe a few of us can do slightly more complex moves and then you guys can break for snacks." She said, "And don't forget. Tomorrow we're going to have archery lessons at sunrise."

There were whispers of excitement.

"Right." She said, "So Meilin? Syaoran? Can I see what you've got?"

Meilin and Syaoran did some really impressive moves, turns, twirls and they were so coordinated they it looked like they were mechanic.

"Very good." Maya smiled, "Sakura? Want to try that complex somersault with me?"

Sakura blushed, but happy that she got a chance to practice with Prof. Zhang agreed. She managed to do a good job of it, though not as well as Prof. Zhang.

"Bravo!" she said,

They all cheered

"Why don't we see you and Mr. Li do some moves, Prof. Zhang?" Mr. Terada said, "he's been sitting there all day."

"Oh?" Maya said. She had completely forgotten about Leiyun.

Leiyun walked up to her and playfully slapped her arm, like an old friend. "That'll be nice. Since I was just sitting there the whole time." He stretched.

Maya frowned. _Why am I worried? I'm the one with the PhD. _

_You're going down Leiyun. _

"Scared I'll steal your spotlight?" he teased

"Not in the tiniest bit."

And so they began- the toughest moves, somersaults, fists, kicks, punches. They did it all. Everyone looked at them open-mouthed as they continued tirelessly. They were well coordinated, the years that had separated their practice having no effect on them at all.

But, in the end, Maya did an extra twirl and landed gracefully on the ground. She turned around to see Leiyun just standing there.

"Leiyun!" she said, panting, her red from the continuous exercise. "You just stood there. You _let _me win."

She looked so beautiful, with her jet black hair matted on her forehead. Leiyun felt his stomach lurch.

He smiled sadly, "No Maya," he said, "I didn't."

* * *

Sakura couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning on her bed. She gave up finally, and made her way to the hall. She'd just stare at the fire.

She gingerly made her way to the hall and sat down calmly and stared into the burning fire.

She heard a soft giggle behind her.

"Why does this always happen to us?"

She smiled as she saw Syaoran sit down next to her. She remembered how uncanny it was, that they would always end up not falling asleep.

"What's it this time?" he asked, "Let me guess. Dream with Prof. Zhang and some bright light all over?"

Sakura nodded.

"What do you think it means? "

"Something to do with the sealing of The Ego and The Sacrifice?" Sakura ventured

"Mostly." Syaoran nodded looking into the fire. His amber eyes reflected sadness

"Something the matter, Syaoran?" she asked softly

"Nothing." He said, softly

_I'm scared, Sakura._

_Of the future. _

_Of you not being in it._

* * *

Maya got up with a grumbling in her tummy. _Oh no. Not again. _

_I can't be hungry. _

_Well, it must all that martial arts today. _

She got up and made her way to the pantry and poured herself some cereal.

_It's cold. I think I'll get some hot chocolate. _

She fixed herself a mug of hot chocolate and carried a huge bowl of cereal. _This should do. Now, I can sleepppppppppppp. _She smiled in anticipation of good sleep.

She made her way to the balcony, creating little noise with the curtains. She hoped no one heard her as she settled down to eat her cereal and drink her hot chocolate.

"You never change Maya Zhang." She turned back to see Leiyun, standing in an over-sized t-shirt and loose pants.

She frowned.

"What do you want?" she asked, "Can't a woman enjoy a midnight snack in peace?"

"Won't keep you then," he said, "I just heard noises. So, I came here to check."

She looked away as he left her to eat her cereal.

She thought about what had happened earlier that day.

_"No Maya." _

_"I didn't." _

She shrugged off the thought. Maybe she could be wrong about him losing his powers. She was after all better trained than him when it came to martial arts.

Finally, she thought. _What the hell. I'm a Zhang. _


	15. Where Did It Go?

Sakura was up a few moments before sunrise. She smiled as she peered out of the window into the crystal clear blue lake. She remembered the words Syaoran had told her long ago.

_'You know what I like about sunrises, Sakura? It's a new beginning of another day, where anything can await. A whole new day to forget the darkness of the night and erase all the pain and bitterness. It is something you can look forward to with a yearning smile.'_

_'Yes, I think I understand. Even if the day before went wrong, the sunrise can bring another chance to mend all the hardships. You can face a whole new day to start over again. There is never a dead end if there is a sunrise,' she had replied._

She smiled. _When would their sunrise of happiness happen? _

_After this war? _

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tomoyo signalled to her that they were all ready for their archery lesson.

* * *

Miss. Mizuki smiled as the eager teenagers made their way to the huge ground where there were huge circular targets placed at one end.

"Good morning everyone," she greeted them. "I see you are all excited about your first archery lesson." She smiled.

They heard someone running towards them. "Sorry, Kaho." Maya said, "Hi guys! Are you ready for your first archery lesson?"

They all nodded in excitement.

Though Maya was an excellent archer, she was nowhere as good as Miss. Mizuki.

They were in the midst of a great lesson when suddenly Sakura bolted.

_I feel a strange presence. _

She looked around. Nobody else seemed to have noticed it. She shook it off.

* * *

The class ended and the excited group made their way back to the resort for lunch. Maya and Kaho walked behind them.

"I'd like to take a dip in the lake," Maya said,

"Should be fun." Kaho smiled, admiring this young woman for her outgoing nature.

Leiyun, who was walking right behind them, overheard the two women and smiled to himself.

_Leiyun stretched. He'd never seen a little boy so determined and focused. He hoped that he wasn't going to be subject to what he was. _

_He looked into the lake. He checked his watch. The elders would be expecting him soon. _

_Next thing he knew he was in the water, dripping wet. _

_He heard someone laugh. A girl laugh._

_"Got you again, Lei." Maya stuck her tongue out. "Jeez. You're so naïve." _

_"You're here?" he said, making his way back . _

_Maya smiled. "Just got back from college. What are you doing here, sulking to yourself?" _

"Leiyun?" the same voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked at Maya and was brought back to reality. "What?" he asked

"What are you scheming?" she asked, critically.

"Nothing." He said, truthfully.

She scowled and turned back. _I'm so sure I felt something._

* * *

An hour after lunch. Maya changed into her swimsuit and wore shorts. _I really need this swim. _

She suddenly felt something and straightened up.

_There's definitely something in here. _

She ran outside and saw an enchanted bow and arrow.

Before she knew it, it was heading straight at here.

"Shield!" she heard Sakura scream when she was engulfed in protective magical enchantments. The arrow was just a hair breadth from her stomach.

_That was close. _

She released her own wand, a specter, rather.

She screamed in Chinese.

The arrow broke into two. The bow was still enchanted and began to attract all the remaining arrows.

"Sakura!" she screamed, "Use the Fly and go way above ground, I'll handle it from here!"

"But.."

"Just do it, Sakura!" she said, "Syaoran, use the lasin-board and find out where it's coming from?"

"I don't have it."

"What?" Maya asked,

"Leiyun has it."

She frowned.

"Fine. Stay with me." She said, "We can handle this. Sakura, Syaoran and I will corner this."

"Okay." She said, flying away. "Is this a card?"

"I don't think so."

Maya cautiously took a few steps towards the bow. "Stay behind me, kiddo." She whispered to Syaoran.

She stood a few minutes, and when the bow started to calm and touch the floor,

She screamed again in Chinese, capturing the bow in green ribbons that emerged from her specter.

There was a burst of pink light and the bow fell on the ground, with all the arrows that it had attracted falling down with it.

_It's gone. _

Sakura came down. "Is it…Has it..?"

"It's gone." Maya said, "Nothing to worry."

" I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED IT." Tomoyo screamed.

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Huh?" Maya asked, perplexed.

"And catch Prof. Zhang on camera. You're such a ninja!"

It was now Maya's turn to sweatdrop. "Err…"

"Okay." She said, "I hope no one saw that. You guys should be getting back. We're leaving in a few hours."

_So much for my swim. _

* * *

The resort cafeteria was filled with people, and everyone was talking excitedly about the trip. Thankfully, no one had known of what happened during the afternoon.

"This was such a good trip." Naoko said, "Totally worth it. I'm always going to remember this."

"I know, right?" Chiharu said, "It was so much fun, especially the martial arts."

"In the olden days," Takashi began, "warriors often prepared for war by going to a secluded place to practice their skills. They.."

"Oh Takashi!" Chiharu said, dragging him away.

Sakura was the only one who listened to what Takashi was saying.

* * *

Maya ran into Leiyun's room.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

He turned and looked at her. She was so angry, that he was momentarily scared for his life.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused

"Did you really think I couldn't handle a simple enchanted bow and arrow?" she said,

"I wasn't behind that."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I really wasn't." he said, running a hand through his messy brown hair. "Believe me."

"I wish I could, Leiyun." She said, "But I can't."

"Maya, I…"

"Stay away from my nephew and Sakura." She said, firmly

"He's my cousin."

"Don't come near him." She warned. "It'll be the end of you."

He looked up at her. She looked feisty, and ready to kill. He sighed.

"And Meilin, too." She said, "You lay one finger on any of them, and you're meat." She walked out of his room.

His phone rang. Leiyun picked up,

"Leiyun." His father spoke over the phone. "Did the bow and arrow cause much trouble?"

_Right. _

"She tackled it." He said,

"What were you doing?" his father said, annoyed. " I thought you knew the girl. Aren't you familiar with her moves?"

_I used to be. Till….._

"I'm sending Jinyu over next week." He said, gruffly.

"Okay." Leiyun said as he heard a click at the end of the line.

Leiyun sat down. He rubbed his temples. _What the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to be fighting for the Li Clan. _

_Now I don't even want to fight anymore. _

He thought of earlier that day. When he had seen Maya tackling the bow. He tried to do something, he did. But, nothing happened when he uttered the spells.

He tried another simple spell.

Nothing happened.

_Shit. _His eyes wide with realization.

_What's happening with my powers?_

* * *

"I'm home." Maya said, throwing her bag on the couch.

"Did anything happen?" Yelan said,

Maya scowled. "Stupid Leiyun thought he could act all cool by enchanting a bow and arrow. I handled it, don't worry."

"I thought you said he was losing his powers."

"He hasn't lost them yet." She said, dropping on the couch. "Man. I need to pack."

"Oh." Yelan said, "You don't have to." She pulled out a suitcase from her sister's room. "All done."

"Have I told you that you're the best sister in the world?" Maya said.

Yelan smiled.

"I have an early flight tomorrow." Maya yawned. "I'm off to bed. Call Wei okay?"

After a few minutes when Yelan went to check on her sister, she found her sound asleep.

* * *

Syaoran made his way to the Kinomoto residence. He was slightly nervous.

"Master Li." Wei said, "Touya Kinomoto isn't home yet, but he asked me to let you know that you will be staying with him in his room."

Syaoran nodded.

"Well, off you go, Master Li." Wei smiled, "I'll make my way to Miss. Zhang's apartment." He patted the young man's shoulder and made his way back to the car.

"Bye, Wei." Syaoran said, and knocked.

Sakura opened it. She gave Syaoran a genuine smile. One that brought out her green eyes.

Syaoran stepped in the house and stretched his arms, which she gladly went into.


	16. The Seal of Fate

Leiyun knocked on Maya's door. He had been restless since they had gotten back.

_I need to talk to her. _

"Mr. Li?" a staff member walked past, "Prof. Zhang is on leave."

"On leave?" he asked, "Is she sick?"

"Oh no." she said, "She's in China for a conference."

_China? A conference? _

_Really? _

"Oh." He said, finally and went back to the medical room.

He took out a phone and dialed a few numbers.

"Hi." He said over the phone, "I'd like a ticket to Beijing that leaves tonight."

* * *

"Okay, brat." Touya said, later that evening when Sakura and Syaoran were back home.

"What?" Syaoran said, annoyed.

"I'm going to the hospital for my night shift," Touya said, giving him his best death glare, "Looks like you guys have a lot of work to do, college applications included."

"Relax, Touya." Sakura called from the kitchen, "Once I'm done cooking, we'll get right to it, right Syaoran?"

"Dad will be home in time for dinner." Touya said, "And no funny business, okay?"

Syaoran nodded as Touya grabbed his coat and made his way out. He could hear Sakura singing in the kitchen and Kero playing video games upstairs. He sighed as he made his way to the living room, where their homework and college applications were spread all around. He began to sort them out, and once he had done that. He sat down and picked up papers from the college applications file.

**Statement of Purpose? **

He frowned. He hated these things. He flipped over to the next one.

**What do you want to take up in College? **

_Everything you've got to offer. _He laughed. He almost envied Sakura because she had probably written all these applications. He wished he was as sure as she was.

"I'm home!" he heard Fujitaka Kinomoto call as he made his way into the house. The devoted father hugged Sakura and kissed her forehead before smiling warmly to Syaoran.

"Good Evening, Mr. Kinomoto."

"Good Evening, Syaoran." He said, as he sat down with him, looking at the papers. "College applications?" he asked

Syaoran nodded.

"Having a tough time deciding?" he smiled,

"Well.." Syaoran sighed, "I really don't know what I want to do. I haven't really thought about it."

_All I've been thinking is this stupid war. _

"Don't worry about it." Fujitaka said, "I remember when I was your age. I was more confused than you were."

It was hard to imagine someone like Fujitaka Kinomoto to be confused about something like this.

"You might be good at a lot of things," he continued, "But you must never do anything but what you love."

Syaoran smiled.

Fujitaka laughed, "I don't know if that helps or not. But I think anyone would be good at what they like, no?"

"That's true." Syaoran said,

_What do I love doing most? _

"Anyway," Fujitaka stood up, and patted him on the shoulder as he walked past him, "Did you like the book on the Indus Valley Civilization I gave you the other day?"

"I did." Syaoran said, happily, "What an amazing insight into civilization of that part of the world, sir."

Fujitaka smiled as he walked to the kitchen to help his daughter

It suddenly hit Syaoran.

He smiled as he picked up his college application form and began to write.

* * *

"… and that's how the origins of socio-cultural anthropology began in North-Western India and Pakistan." Maya spoke to a large audience at Peking University.

She bowed as her audience clapped in appreciation. She smiled as she sat down. She blushed a bit when the director of the University called her pretty and "too young to be a doctorate." After thanking her audience and organizers, she made a dash.

_I'm going to be so late!_

She ran outside and got inside the first cab she could find.

"Miaoying Temple, please?" she said, in rushed Chinese.

As the cab drove around the city, Maya opened the window and let the Beijing air cool her flushed face. She looked in amazement at the city.

_It's been so long. _

She got off in front of the temple, thanked the cabbie and almost ran inside.

"You're not late, Maya."

Maya turned at her heel, almost tripped when she smiled at seeing her favourite teacher

"Master Shun!" she cried, as she hugged the old man.

"Oh dear," Master Shun said, as he hugged her, "You don't change do you?" he smiled

Maya grinned like a little girl.

"I'm so glad you're here, Maya." He said, "It's been so long. Too long, in fact."

"So you must have heard?"

"Yes." Master Shun said, with a sad expression on his wrinkled face. "I never thought I would live to see the day the greatest and most powerful family in the East would be divided."

"I find it quite ironic, Master Shun." Maya said, "Wutai thought he was bringing the clan together, but by doing what he did, he just divided it all."

"The boy isn't like a Li," Master Shun said quietly

Maya smiled, "Really?"

"Yes. He's a lot like his mother, actually."

"Hmm."

"Sit down Maya," the old man said, pointing towards a tree which sheltered a few benches below it.

Maya followed him as he sat her down.

The old man sighed deeply.

"So this war," he began, "it will decide who is to govern the cards."

Maya nodded, showing that she was listening to him.

"The Seal of Fate will decide." He said,

"The Seal of Fate?" Maya said, "What is that?"

"It's a spirit that decides the outcome of the war."

"So, you _knew _that this war was going to happen?"

Master Shun bit his lip, "Yes, Maya. I did."

After a pause, he added, "Leiyun knew too."

Maya felt a thud in her chest.

"Leiyun?" she whispered, "Is that why he ran away?"

Master Shun fell silent. It hurt him to see her like this. Not knowing.

He looked at the young woman's beautiful face, and wished this never happened to her.

"Master Shun?" she pleaded for an explanation.

"Maya," he said, "I'm going to tell you what really happened eight years ago."

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

_What really happened?_

* * *

"I'm back." Kai said, a triumphant manner.

The Alliance were in the midst of a meeting when they saw the tall broad shouldered man. The otherwise quiet and silent group broke into cheers and screams!

"KAI!"

"You're back!"

"What did you find out?"

"Lots." Kai said, pulling out a briefcase of papers and notes.

Everyone looked at him in awe.

"Wutai's planning an attack on us." He announced.

"Big surprise." Meilin said,

"Right after prom." He said,

"What?" Sakura said, "that's not very far away…" she looked she was going to faint.

Tomoyo laid an assuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Sakura. Good thing Kai found out about it, right? Now we can be prepared!"

She wasn't very assured.

"When after prom?" Kaho asked, "and why?" she was amused by their choice of timing

"Apparently, it's the time when Li Syaoran is at his weakest." Kai frowned

"What?" Syaoran said, "How am I weak right after prom?"

"No clue." Kai said, "Turns out the Li clan is as stupid as you are, Syaoran."

Yelan cleared her throat. Meilin glared at him.

"Oh." He said, "But we're still fighting them? So we're allowed to abuse our enemies."

Touya rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. What else did you do?"

"Well, after spying on the Li Clan," Kai said, "and almost being caught,"

"I was able to talk to the Great Master Shun."

"What?" Kero shouted, "How did you know where he was?"

"He's in Beijing, man." Kai said, coolly.

"Anyway," he said, " He gave me all these papers and notes on fighting with the Li clan. Did you know that he personally trained Leiyun?"

Syaoran, Yelan and Meilin were surprised.

"Yeah," Kai said, sharing their surprise, "I know. So, these should help us fighters…"

"What about me?" Sakura squealed, "How am I supposed to handle that…that man?"

"Oh come on," Kai said, dismissing her, "Don't tell me your grandpa didn't agree to.."

"GRANDPA?" Sakura screamed

"Yes." Kai said, "Your great-grandfather, Amamiya Masaki. He is a well-known magician. I thought he…"

"How do you know?" Touya asked him

"Oh I met him in North Japan." Kai said, casually. "He told me a lot, actually. Did you know he and Maya Zhang's father knew each other?"

"Huh?" Yelan said,

"Oh, I meant Maya and Yelan's dad." Kai corrected himself.

"I don't remember father talking about…." Yelan lost herself in thought

She remembered Maya telling her that she had met Amamiya Masaki the other day. _How did Maya know? _

"Well," Kai said, beginning to feel uncomfortable, "He said he missed his dear friend badly, and he will fight this war in his memory aside his daughters."

Yelan smiled. She then did something very unexpected. She ruffled Syaoran's hair.

Syaoran looked at his mother with wide eyes.

"He's coming here next week, actually." Kai said, unsure of how the alliance would react.

"He is?" Sakura asked, momentarily unable to believe what she had just heard. Then she fell back on her chair and relaxed.

Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder, "Relieved now?" he smiled.

"Very." Sakura said.


	17. The Sacrifice Prophecy

"Morning!" Sakura greeted everyone.

"Wow." Tomoyo said, "You're early."

Sakura smiled.

"Guys," Naoko joined them, "Can you believe prom is in two weeks?" her face was ablaze with excitement.

"Nope." Tomoyo agreed, "I wonder who'd go with?" She glanced at Eriol's empty desk. He wasn't at school yet.

"Sakura's obviously going to go with Syaoran." Rika said, in a teasing tone.

Sakura blushed. "He hasn't asked me yet."

"He will." Chiharu said, "Boys."

"It is a well-known notion among women to disregard men's indifference to…" Takashi began,

"Oh TAKASHI!" all the girls, said in chorus

"What's happening?" Syaoran said his face sweating. It was clear that he had woken up late in the morning, and had run to school.

"We were talking about prom." Tomoyo announced, awaiting his reaction

"Oh?"

"So we were talking about Sakura's prom date." Tomoyo said in a louder voice, "We thought.."

The bell rang, and Miss. Mizuki entered the class. She smiled and wished everyone a good morning.

Just before Math class was to end, Miss. Mizuki said, "I have an important announcement to make."

The class began to listen to her eagerly,

"As you all know, Prom will be held in exactly two weeks." She smiled. There were murmurs all around.

"As tradition goes, you have to bring a date." She continued, "And I'm sure everyone knows that you will have to dress in formal attire."

The girls seemed thrilled at this.

"I hope you're all excited." Miss. Mizuki said, and left the class.

"I'm so excited!" Tomoyo said, starry eyed. Sakura and Meilin sweat dropped, they knew exactly what was to come…..

"You've got to let me design your dresses!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Her dress, you mean?" Meilin said,

"No Meilin." Tomoyo grinned, "Yours too."

"Why don't you design mine too?" Syaoran said, attempting a joke

Tomoyo looked at him for a second, "You know," she began, "I was thinking of a new line for men's formal wear…."

Syaoran wished he had kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Meilin opened the door to Syaoran's apartment when she found Kai comfortably sitting in the living room and reading a book. She had come to pick up a few things before she went back to Tomoyo's. She was bunking with Tomoyo till Maya returned.

"What are you doing here?" she said,

"Aw," he said, hurt, "I don't get any love from the woman I love?"

"Well," Meilin rolled her eyes, "How about, HONEY BUNCH, darling, how are you doing? Why is your beautiful shaped bottom on my couch?" she smiled sarcastically.

"Technically, this isn't your couch, it's Syaoran's." he said,

Meilin frowned.

"You're so beautiful when you frown." Kai smiled

Meilin softened at this sentence. _Kai is changing for the better_

_And I do love him. _

"Did you get my letter?" he asked, softly

Melin paused, "Yes." She said, "I did."

_And? What? Did you read it? Did you throw it in the bin? _Kai looked at her expectantly

"Do you want some tea?" she asked, instead.

Kai's felt his heart drop. "Um, sure."

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Li" the Japanese immigration official smiled

Leiyun smiled back, handing over his passport.

"Beijing, this time eh?" he asked, "Not Hong Kong?"

"Yeah." Leiyun said, "The Li Corporation has some matters to settle in Beijing."

"Then I shouldn't be in the way of Asia's largest corporation." He smiled as he stamped Leiyun's passport. "Have a pleasant trip, Mr. Li."

"Thanks." Leiyun muttered.

* * *

"Sakura!" Touya called. "I'm home." He walked into the kitchen and found Syaoran cooking.

"She isn't here yet."

"What's up brat?" he sat himself down on the kitchen counter as Syaoran continued to cook.

"That smells good." He said, and picked up an apple from the fruit basket.

'Thanks."

"So where is Sakura?"

"At Tomoyo's."

"Why?"

Syaoran sighed, "Prom."

"Let me guess, Tomoyo is designing a dress for her."

Syaoran nodded.

"So," Touya said, "When are you going to ask her?"

"Ask her what?" Syaoran froze.

"Ask her to do your laundry." Touya frowned, "to prom. You nincompoop."

"Er…"

"You love her right?" Touya sounded very intimidating, that Syaoran's hands began to shake as he stirred.

When he didn't answer him, Touya stood up, "Well?" he raised his voice

Syaoran took a deep breath before replying, "I…."

"YOU BRAT!"

"I LOVE HER!"

Touya calmed down at Syaoran's last sentence, "That's good." He said gruffly and sat down.

Syaoran began to breathe again, and went back to stirring the soup he was making dinner.

"I'm home!" they heard Sakura enter the kitchen and see them.

She looked at both of them with a curious look, "What happened here?" she demanded,

"Nothing." Touya coughed

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Really? Have you guys been fighting? Are you picking on Syaoran by calling him a brat?" she asked her brother

"Why would I do that?" Touya defended

"Well, I've been wondering since you first met him." Sakura said, "And you?" she turned to Syaoran, "Have you been unnecessarily acting smart with my idiot brother here?"

"I'm a doctor!"

"That doesn't make you street smart."

Syaoran frowned, "No. You know I'm always trying to _be nice _to your brother, given that it is extremely hard to."

"Why you brat…"

"Stop!" Sakura said, with a tone of finality. Both men fell silent.

"You two are INCORRIGIBLE." She said, "Why can't you atleast TRY to get along? We're in tough times right now and you two have to be supportive of each other."

Both of them nodded like obedient children.

"Who knows?" she said, "Wutai might attack us if we are not united!"

Syaoran bit his lip.

Sakura softened, "See, I just want my brother and my bo.." she stopped herself.

_Was she just about to say "boyfriend"? _

"and my best friend get along." She finished, _Phew. _

"Right." Touya said, trying to prevent any awkward moments, "Why don't you wash up and dinner will be ready by then?"

Sakura nodded and went upstairs.

Touya glared at Syaoran, "Ask her." He said, "Pronto."

* * *

"_Maya," he said, "I'm going to tell you what really happened eight years ago." _

_"Huh?" she asked, confused. _

_What really happened? _

"What?" Maya asked, her face pale and carrying a worried look.

"Wutai was in possession of many dark forces." He began, "Most dark forces, in fact. He thought that they were at his disposal and he could do as he pleased. As you know, he let them on people he was envious of, or didn't like."

Maya nodded.

"But once he committed a grave mistake." He said, "He unknowingly released a dark force on his own son."

"What?" Maya said,

"He was jealous of Syaoran's power and abilities and began to think Leiyun wasn't as good. But, he was. But Wutai wouldn't believe that."

Maya feared what was to come.

"He unknowingly let the Ego on Leiyun, Maya."

"Is that why he changed?" Maya said, "Why he ran away?" she could barely breathe

"Partly." He said, "You see the Ego and the Sacrifice are dual cards, dual spirits. They're released and sealed at the same time."

Maya closed her eyes.

"When the Ego was let on Leiyun, the Sacrifice was also released, Maya. And it embedded itself to the person closest to Leiyun."

'Me." Maya said, looking at Master Shun, hoping he'd shake his head no.

"Yes." He whispered. "Maya, I'm sorry. We never knew it'd end this way."

"So Leiyun knew?" she asked, "that I'm the Sacrifice?"

"That's why he ran away, Maya." Master Shun said, "He thought if he stayed as far from you as possible, the Sacrifice would leave your body. He could have fought it, but he was too scared of what his father would do."

"I see." Maya said, "But it didn't."

"They're connected by a bond you two share, Maya." He said. It broke his heart to see her like this.

Maya buried her face in her hands. She wanted to cry, but no tears fell out.

"So," she said, after prolonged silence, "What now?"

"The Seal of Fate gave the Sacrifice Prophecy to me," Master Shun said, "On the night Leiyun ran away and pretended to be dead."

"Does he know of this Prophecy?"

"No."

"Will you tell him?"

"I..err.."

"Please don't"

Master Shun agreed. He respected this young woman too much to not oblige.

"And?" Maya choked, "I have to die right? Since I'm the Sacrifice?"

"No Maya." Master Shun said, _You've got to give up more than that. _

"What then?"

"He has to give up his magical powers to seal the Ego." He said,

"If he doesn't?"

Master Shun flinched.

"What?" Maya demanded

"Both of you will die." He lied. _Only you will die. _

"Will he ever get them back?"

"No."

"And," Maya said, dreading the question, "What do I have to do?"

Master Shun paused before answering, "You have to give up your love for him, Maya."

Maya stared at him, gasping. She tried to speak, but no words came out. Master Shun felt deep pain and sadness for this young woman.

_All she did was love him. _

"I can't take this." She screamed, and the next second, she was running as fast as she could.


	18. Author's Note: October 2012

Hello Everyone,

Thanks to all those who review my story regularly! It is really your reviews that push me to write. I've been writing this fan fic for a month now, and I'm so happy when I'm writing this story. It's great way to relax after a day of grueling law school and what not. :)

So, I'm on vacation till mid-November(though I have to work too.) ! I turn 20 at that time and I plan to finish this fanfic before I turn 20. It's all part of my "certain things to do before you turn 20". :P

[Spolier Alert] "The Sacrifice Prophecy" is not the toughest chapter I had to write. You'll know which one soon!

So, once again, thanks for the reviews! And please keep reading my fanfic! :D


	19. The One Who Won and The One Who Lost

Meilin looked at the ceiling. It had been three days since Kai had come back and she still hadn't given him an answer.

She closed her eyes. _What's a girl to do? _

She wished she could turn to someone for help, advice, anything.

"Meilin?"

She shot up, wondering who was in the apartment just then.

She walked out of her room to find her aunt in the living room. It was evident that she had been crying.

"Aunt Yelan?" Meilin saw her aunt crying,

"It's so beautiful." She was saying.

She was on the phone.

Meilin sighed. "What happened?" she said, panicked by watching a crying aunt on the phone. Her immediate thoughts went to ….

"Is Maya okay?" she screamed

Yelan hiccupped. "It's not Maya on the phone."

She put down the phone. "It was your mother, Meilin."

"My mother?" Meilin asked, unable to believe what she had just heard.

Yelan wiped her eyes and sat down on the couch. "Sit down, Meilin."

Meilin sat down, her heart pounding. _What is happening? _

"Is mother okay?" she asked, hating herself for leaving Hong Kong.

"She's fine." Yelan said, "She's in Texas."

"Texas?" Meilin asked, "Of all places?"

"Well, you know Wutai and his gimmicks."

Meilin nodded, "What did she say?"

"Meilin," Yelan paused, looking seriously into her face, "Why didn't you tell us that Kai proposed to you?"

"WHAT?"

"I mean," Yelan continued, "We will be fully supportive of the two of-"

"He didn't." Meilin said, "propose to me."

"Huh?" Yelan said, "But he went to your mother and asked her if he could marry you-"

"WHAT?"

"Oh," Yelan said, leaning on the sofa.

"Big time oh," Meilin said, still waiting for the news to sink in.

There were a few moments of silence.

"He wanted to marry me?" Meilin, slowly starting to understand, but wanted to hear it from someone else.

Yelan straightened up, "Yes." She said, "Marry you. As in marriage."

Meilin buried her face in her hands

"Meilin," Yelan said softly, "I don't know what your decision will be, but that's completely up to you to figure out. But, I wanted to give you some advice."

Meilin looked up at Yelan.

"You don't want to be stuck in the magnanimity of the Li Clan." She began, she laughed, "I mean, look at me, half my married life I spent waiting for my husband to love me back, in the end he died because of what his brother did to him. He wanted to love me," she stared at her hands, "but never did. He couldn't. Because he obviously loved someone else. He truly loved someone else."

Meilin looked at her in rapt attention.

"There is this constant distance," she continued, "However hard you try, you're just not close enough for that person to open up to you. It isn't about hard you tried, it's about how you didn't realize earlier that there's just no love there. Maybe a friendship, but nothing more than that." She felt Meilin's hand on hers. She smiled, as tears welled up in her eyes

"Meilin," she said, finally, "Don't do this to yourself. Don't be afraid to love him back, because he does. And he loves you like no other. The Li Clan, for the lack of a better term, is messed up. There are all these good-hearted men who just turn cold and selfish because of pride, of some name they have to keep up to. But, for what? To end up unhappy? To die unhappy? Look at Ryurren and Nadeshiko. Look at me. Look at Leiyun and-"

She stopped herself before she could go on. _I almost let it out. _

"Aunt Yelan," Meilin said, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I have to go."

"GO!"

Next thing she knew, Meilin was running out her apartment.

* * *

_I'm fine. I can handle this. I can handle anything. _

_I'm super woman._

_My name is Maya Zhang. _

Maya got down from the tree. It had been her favourite place- where she would go whenever she was angry, sad or just confused.

Master Shun was waiting for her at the same spot, "Maya," he began, signaling to one of the servants

"I'm fine." Maya said, her voice soft.

"Um," Master Shun, "Someone is here to see you."

"Who?" Maya's head shot up.

"Asuma?" she asked surprised

"So it is you." He said, "I thought you were in America, Singapore…"

"Japan." She finished for him.

"So you're back eh?"

"I'm sorry Asuma," she said, "But what are you doing here?"

"Don't have to be sorry," the familiar face laughed, "I was in the city for a race and I saw you. At first, I couldn't believe it, but then I just had to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't heard of Leiyun since…."

"We're not together," Maya said curtly

Asuma looked at her surprised, "What? But…"

"He's an asshole."

Asuma was shocked. "And, I'm not his personal butler to know of all his whereabouts."

"But, he said he was coming to Beijing because you were here." Asuma said,

"WHAT?" She stared at Master Shun

_She doesn't need this right now. _

"Er, Mr. Asuma," he began, "Miss. Zhang has had a pretty rough journey, I think she should rest a while.."

"I agree." Asuma said, "Look Maya, I'm sorry. I-"

"It's okay." She said "Just go. Please."

"Right." Asuma said, before taking off.

After he was gone, Maya sat down on the bench. Master Shun placed a gentle hand on her as she weeped.

"I'm such a baby, Master." She said between sobs, "I'm so utterly useless."

"No, Maya." Master Shun said gently, "You're the strongest woman I know, and I'm quite old you see." He said, cracking a joke

She smiled at him through her tears. "Yelan warned me about this." She said, suddenly

"About what?"

"Waiting for someone you love to really love you back. But in the end the love never happens because it was never meant to be."

Master Shun nodded understandingly

"I think I'm ready." She said, standing up, and then looked at him, "How exactly do I do it?"

Master Shun began to explain.

* * *

Meilin was panting as she reached the hospital, she walked up to the nurses, "Is he here? Kai?" she gasped for air

"Sure." She smiled, she remembered Meilin from her school volunteering days, "He's at the children's center."

"Thanks." Meilin said, running off.

Kai was busy trying to get a crying child to stop crying

"I'll give you candy." He bribed,

"The answer's yes."

Kai looked up and found Meilin standing by the door. He felt a knot curl up in stomach as he saw her beautiful face flushed red by her running and her heavy breathing.

"Meilin.." he began, but no words came out. Even the crying child had stopped crying and was trying to figure out what was happening.

"A million times yes." She said, simply

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, knowing fully well but he just wanted to hear it from her.

"You know what I'm talking about." She said, tears welling up in her eyes,

"I…who told you?"

"My mother." She said,

"But she promised she…" Kai said, looking at her, "I mean, I don't even have a ring and I was going to ask you, _properly_ but…."

"I don't care." She said, "I love you and yes, I will marry you."

He stared at her and then a few moments later broke into a grin.

"Yeah?"

Meilin snorted, "Yeah."

"Oh dude, just kiss her already." One of the kids said.

Kai smiled as he walked up to Meilin and kissed her softly. Touya passed by and shouted,

"Kai!"

They jerked apart.

"Get a room! Not in the children's center please."

* * *

Maya stared into the green. She stood by the Great Wall of China, her hair loose and blowing lightly because of the strong wind of the day.

"Maya," she heard a familiar voice call her name.

She turned and saw Leiyun.

He just stared at her. Scared that if he moved closer to her, she would disappear.

She simply looked at him.

"I.." he lost his voice, he sighed

"Say it." She said, curtly.

"Master Shun won't speak to me."

"Why should he?" she said, "You're his most cowardly student."

"Maya, I…"

"We," Maya said, her finger pointing at him and then back at herself, "are at war, Leiyun. War, as in battle, as in fight."

Leiyun bit his lip.

"Master Shun is on my side." She said,

_He's on nobody's side. _

Leiyun looked into the green and then back at her.

"The past is the past, Leiyun." She said, softly. "I'm sorry about everything, but I can't do this."

He nodded.

"Goodbye, Leiyun." She whispered, and left.

He felt her leave. He looked into the fields and closed his eyes.

_"How do you feel?" Leiyun asked her as they reached the end of the Great Wall. He extended his hand._

_"Exhilarated." She replied, smiling as she took his hand. _

_They looked over into the distance. He couldn't help glancing at her and telling himself how pretty she looked. _

_I'll never let you go. _

"I can't say goodbye, Maya." He whispered to himself.


	20. I'll Hold Your Hand

"You're getting married?" Maya asked, smiling.

Meilin broke into a huge grin. "Yes! I haven't decided on the wedding details yet."

"I'm so happy, Meilin."

Meilin clasped her hands, "You and Aunt Yelan have to help me."

"Of course we will."

Soon everyone walked into the room, Yelan ran to her sister and hugged her.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH."

"Yelan?"

"I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!"

"Yeah.." Maya had to calm her elder sister down, "Relax Yelan, We can have a LONG talk at night."

Yelan beamed.

The alliance of stars had seated themselves, waiting for Maya begin.

"Hi everyone." She said, Sakura felt she looked a little pale and not as cheerful as she usually was.

"Well," she said, "I met Master Shun while I was in China and got some very useful insight into what we're supposed to do."

She took a deep breath.

"This is very complicated," she began, "But the war is of a more personal nature."

They all straightened up and listened to her in rapt attention.

"It's more like Leiyun Li's personal battle," she paused, sighed, "between he wants and what the Clan wants him to do. I'm sure too many of us in this room understand the difference."

Syaoran chuckled, unable to help himself.

"Right." She said, _This is so hard. _

"The Ego embedded itself in Leiyun." She said,

There was a stunned reaction to this. Sakura's eyes widened and she just looked at Maya in shock, Tomoyo nearly fell off her chair, Sonomi and Yelan clasped their hands to their mouths.

"So..umm" she went on, "The Sacrifice, is well, is embedded in my staff." She lied.

"WHAT?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

She took another deep breath, "I know,um….So..umm"

"The war consists of three duels or battles- the first two being between our best warriors; but the third.."

"The third is between Leiyun and me." She said, "And at the end of that, the Sacrifice and the Ego will be sealed. Sakura will have to do that."

Sakura merely nodded.

There was an eerie silence.

_Someone say something! _

"Well," Maya said, feeling awkward, "Also, the Alliance has to shift base,"

Everyone looked up,

"Why?" Yue asked,

"I don't know why, but I'm not able to place protective magical enforcements on this property." Maya said,

Yue and Kero looked at each other, "Where do you suggest we live then?"

"Li Ryurren's mansion," she said, "Yelan has the key and Leiyun for some reason cannot enter that house."

"Are you sure?" Touya asked,

"Very." Maya said, "Yelan and I, however, will stay at my apartment."

Everyone nodded.

"So all of you have to start living together in the Li Mansion," she said, "That will ensure everyone's safety. I also suggest that Sakura's dad and Touya stay with Yue."

The alliance nodded in agreement. "When do we move?" Kai asked,

"Well," Maya said, "If all of us moved at the same time, we'll be vulnerable to attack by Leiyun. So I suggest we move in lots. Meilin, Kai, Eriol, Nakuru and Eron can move in first. Then Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sonomi can move in. Yelan and Wei can move in last."

"And you?" Sakura asked,

"My apartment." She said, "Nobody can get past through that, don't worry. Master Shun instructed me over the phone as I did it." She grinned.

"Right," she said, "This meeting is over. You move this weekend, Kai."

He waved in acknowledgment.

"Li Syaoran" she called out to her nephew, "You're coming with me." She looked quite angry.

Syaoran looked quite scared.

She took him back to the apartment with Yelan. The whole drive back, he was quite scared. He figeted in the backseat as the two Zhang sisters sat in silence.

On reaching the apartment, Yelan and Maya sat Syaoran down on one side of the table as they sat on the side. Syaoran couldn't help noticed how similar they looked. He had never appreciated his mother's beauty, but in the light of the kitchen, he knew she was a truly beautiful and strong woman, much like her younger sister.

"Syaoran." Yelan began

"Meilin's been talking to us." Maya continued

"ARE YOU NUTS?" They said at the same time

"What?" he asked, confused, "What did I do?"

"Kid." Maya said, "How long have you been in love with Sakura?"

"I…"

"Don't kid me." Yelan said, "You stole my credit cards to move back to this country for her. Now, if you tell me you don't love her, I'm going to…"

Syaoran stared at her

"Give you one knock on the head." She scowled

"Seriously, Syaoran" Maya said, "You're SO chicken."

"So," Yelan said, "I have decided to issue an ultimatum."

Syaoran looked at her.

"If you don't ask Sakura Kinomoto to prom,"

"We're going to send you to the Juvenile Correction Home." Maya finished, "Oh, don't look at me like that young man; you know I have the powers to do so."

Syaoran gulped.

"You have to do so by tomorrow night." Maya added

"That's it." Yelan finished dramatically

"It's too late to drive you home now." Maya said, "You just stay here and go back tomorrow."

When the two women were out of the kitchen, Syaoran let go of the breath that he had been holding.

* * *

Tomoyo screamed.

"Tomoyo!" Meilin hissed, "Will you keep it DOWN!"

"Oh my god" Tomoyo exclaimed, "You're getting married! TO KAI!" She looked all starry eyed

"You have to let me design your dress, and you have to let me film your wedding. Oh, how cute it's going to be, I can't begin to imagine and…."

"Tomoyo," Meilin said, trying hard not to giggle, "I cannot believe you're planning a wedding at a time like this."

"I can't help it." Tomoyo said. She immediately went to her study desk and pulled out a sketch book titled, "Wedding Dresses"

"I've been designing some dresses lately," she began

"Oh, Tomoyo I was going to ask you to be my maid of honor anyway." Meilin laughed

Tomoyo grinned at her. "Really?"

"Yes, silly." Meilin said, "Sakura, Prof. Zhang and Aunt Yelan are, of course, my bridesmaids. Syaoran, we're thinking of making Best Man. And then there's Yukito, Eriol and Touya."

"This is so exciting!" Tomoyo jumped up again, "When are you going to have the wedding?"

"After we sort out the shit we're in." Meilin said. "When the Ego and the Sacrifice is sealed, and Syaoran finally gets the balls to tell Sakura that he loves her."

* * *

Everyone was talking in excited tones at school the next day.

"I'm so excited about prom!" Chiharu chirped

"Who are you going with?" Meilin smiled, knowing the answer fully well

"Takashi." She blushed, "He's planning a surprise! I just wish I knew what it is!"

"Silence," Mr. Terada said as he entered. The class began.

Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol were walking back together. At the school gates, Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol went towards the shopping center, as they had to pick up stuff for their Fine Arts class.

"Um, Sakura?" Syaoran asked,

She looked up at him. _ He looks so nervous. _

"Do you want to walk home through the bridge today?" he asked

"Sure." She smiled.

They walked mostly in silence, a comfortable silence though.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked,

"I'm great!" Syaoran answered nervously, "Why do you ask?"

Sakura giggled, "Well, you seem a bit phased out today."

"I…" Syaoran said, "Prof. Zhang and my mother made me stay over at their place yesterday."

"Oh?" she asked, he found her so adorable at that moment.

"They ragged me like crazy."

Sakura laughed.

They had reached the bridge. Syaoran suddenly stopped.

"Sakura." He said, he took a deep breath.

She stopped and looked back at him. "What is it, Syaoran?"

He cleared his throat, "You remember all the talks we had here?"

She nodded.

He stared at his hands, "And the time we got soaked in the water because of the Move card?"

_He still remembers that? _

"You're the best friend any one can have, Sakura." He said,

She blushed

"doyouwanttogotopromwithme?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked, thinking her ears were deceiving her. _Did he just ask me to prom? _

"I'm sorry." He laughed nervously, "I meant," he took another deep breath

"Sakura," he looked into her eyes, "Will you go to prom with me?"

She stared at him for a few seconds before breaking into a smile

"Yes," she said grinning, "I will."

He offered her his hand, which she gladly took in hers.

* * *

"You don't seem like yourself" Jinyu said as he gave Leiyun a glass of water. "Is it Zhang?"

"I'm fine." Leiyun said, "And don't call her Zhang."

"Your father will be here soon."

"I'm aware of that."

_ I need to speak to Master Shun. Why did he refuse to see me? _

Leiyun thought for a few seconds before sitting down at his desk. He took out some paper and began to write.


	21. Part of My Heart Which Will Always

That Part of My Heart Which Will Always Belong To You

"OH MY GOD!" Tomoyo screamed, "FINALLY"

Sakura sweat-dropped.

Meilin smiled. She remembered what Maya had told her the other day.

"So," Tomoyo asked, her eyes twinkling, " I HAVE TO DESIGN YOUR DRESS SAKURA!"

She immediately ran into her design room and starting pulling out cloth material and books and there was sewing material everywhere.

Sakura looked at Meilin with a helpless smile.

Meilin patted her pack emphatically.

* * *

There was a knock on Maya's door. "Come in," she said,

Kaho made her way inside.

"Hi Kaho," she said, grabbing her bag, "I was just going to head home, mind if we walk the talk?"

"No problem." She smiled, "I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to grab some coffee?"

"I've been dying to try out that new café." Maya smiled, "Let's go!"

The two women sat themselves at Firenze Café, and placed their order.

"So," Maya said, "Something on your mind?"

"Eriol and I are moving back to England after this semester."

Maya nodded, and motioned her to continue

"And," she said, "I'm going to miss it here."

Maya smiled. "I will too, you know." She said, "This town is a nice place, and so much seems to happen here."

Kaho stared at her hands.

"Hey," Maya asked, "What happened to you?"

"I think you can guess."

"Touya Kinomoto?" she asked, she sighed.

"How do you feel?" she asked,

"Sadly certain."

"I like the way you put it across." She smiled as the waiter served them their drinks.

"Do you ever get the feeling that even though you love someone, you know you can't be with that person?"

Maya gave her a sad smile, "I do."

* * *

"Uff!" Meilin scowled, as she blew off some dust. "In how many years has this mansion not been used?"

"A billion years," Kai sneezed, "Oh man. Cleaning this place is going to be an uphill task."

"Eriol," Meilin asked, "Do you have some sort of magical powers that will clear up this place like this?" she snapped her fingers

Eriol laughed, "I don't, but Sakura does. We could use the Bubbles and then the water to clean this place up."

Meilin scowled. Suppi-chan flew around Eriol, "Oh Master," he began, "this is worse than the house we moved into when we first came to Japan."

"Oh stop complaining Suppi." Nakuru frowned, "You didn't help clean up that house, what makes you think you're going to help us clean up a much bigger house?"

"I can be helpful, you know."

Nakuru stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now now," Eriol said, "Stop it. Let's first clean up the rooms so that we can start moving there, and then we can start cleaning up the kitchen."

"Sounds like a plan." Eron said, quietly.

* * *

"Leiyun." a commanding voice called.

"Master Shun?" Leiyun asked, unable to believe the voice he had just heard.

He had been sitting alone in King Penguin Park, trying to get his mind to think straight.

_And stop thinking about Maya. _

He'd never known that he would begin to feel like this again. _Consumed by her. _

"Yes." Master Shun said, "I got your letter." He sat down.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"Are you going to tell me?" Leiyun asked,

"Whatever I think fit, I will." Master Shun said, curtly.

"Right." Leiyun said.

"She has to give up her love for you so that the Sacrifice can be sealed."

He felt his heart beat faster.

"Her love for me?"

"Yes. You fool." Master Shun said, Leiyun gasped at his language. "She still loves you."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to give up your powers." He said, "All of it. If you don't, you die."

He stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Tough luck, Leiyun." Master Shun said, "But this is what you get for having a father who decides to release dark forces on his own son."

"WHAT?"

"Yes." Master Shun said, " Wutai released The Ego on you."

"I thought the Ego came to me on it's own."

"Your thoughts are useless." Master Shun said, standing up.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked

"Choose." He said, slightly softening, "Between the girl you fell in love who is the most beautiful and brave woman or the callous father who set dark forces on his near and dear ones so as to soothe his own ego."

With those words, Master Shun walked away leaving Leiyun in the cold.

* * *

"Hoeeeee!" Sakura screamed. This time she really was late.

"Getting back to your old ways, huh?" Kero teased

"It's not funny, Kero!" she said, "today is an important day at school!" She dashed off still wearing her school uniform as she ran down the stairs.

She barely made it to school on time, when there was an excited chatter that was going on in class.

She collapsed on her seat, panting.

"Late Sakura?" Chiharu smiled, "I thought you were over that?"

"Oh well" she said,

"They're going to announce the valedictorian today!" Rika said, "I wonder who it'll be."

"Me too." Naoko said, "I can't chalk out a single person, it can be anybody!"

The bell rang and everyone scrammed to their seats.

"Morning everyone." Miss. Mizuki smiled, "Today is a very important day. We will announce the valedictorian and the University entry results which Prof. Zhang received last night."

There were whispers all around the classroom.

"And," Miss Mizuki continued, "Prof. Zhang would also like to hold a little session with the entire class after that."

"What session?" Meilin asked,

"Oh well," Miss. Mizuki flushed, "Just a bit about life."

* * *

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Maya screamed

"Calm down, Prof. Zhang" Mr. Terada sweat-dropped, "It need be too long, just a fifteen minute talk on-"

"On sex!" she said,

"Well,er," he said, "Since you are our counselor, we only thought it'd be fit."

"In front of the entire faculty!" she said,

"We are there to answer any questions…"

"Why can't I answer them?" she said,

"I understand, Miss. Zhang," he said, "But the Board of Education specifies that it must a joint faculty session."

"Fine." She said, "I will give them 'the talk'."

* * *

Sonomi and Yelan were moving all of Yelan's stuff to the Li Mansion.

"Thanks Sonomi." Yelan smiled, "I couldn't have done this without you."

She then looked at Wei.

_And Wei. _But she couldn't say it. She just smiled at him. She wanted to scold herself for feeling the way that she did.

_Where's Maya when I need advice? _

"Um," Sonomi said, obviously feeling the awkwardness, "I'll head home now, Tomoyo will be back in a bit."

"Yeah," Yelan said, "You should. I should too. I promised Maya that I will stay with her tonight."

"Want me to drive you there?"

"Will you?"

Sonomi smiled and as they were making her way to the car, Yelan glanced back and flushed when she saw Wei staring back at her.

* * *

"THE LIST IS UP!" Meilin screamed, and jumped in excitement.

Syaoran went pale and walked away from the crowd. He didn't want to know where he had gotten into. He ran out of the school.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed as she hugged her, "We're going to Singapore! EEEEEE!"

Sakura grinned. She was so relieved when she saw her name next to the University of Singapore list. She wanted to scream in happiness, but her relief got the better of her.

"Where is the hell is Syaoran?" Meilin asked, "He should know that he's going to be stuck with us for the next four years."

"Yeah," Tomoyo asked, puzzled.

"Um," Sakura said, "I think I know." With that, she was running to where she was positive Syaoran was.

Eriol smiled and congratulated the girls.

"Where did you get in, Eriol?" Tomoyo heard herself asking

"Oxford." He smiled,

"So you'll be going back to England this year?" she asked

"Yes." He said. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Um, Tomoyo?" he asked, so softly that she felt he was whispering

"Yes?" she smiled nervously

"I know it's kind of late for me to be asking you this, but would you like me to take you to prom?"

"I'd love that Eriol."

"You really did a great job, Maya." Kaho smiled as the two women looked at the excited teenagers.

Maya returned the smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Still hung up over the sex ed thing?"

"Very."

* * *

"Syaoran" Sakura called to the tree in the elementary school

"How did you find me here?" he asked,

"I've known you long enough." She smiled, "Aren't you curious?"

"Tell me the worst."

"But why should I tell you the worst, when it's the best news?" she smiled.

"Huh?"

"Get down silly!" she motioned for him to climb down the tree

In one swift movement, he jumped down next to her.

"Li Syaoran," she began, "I'm very sorry to say that…" she paused dramatically

He looked at her with the most panic-ridden face she'd ever seen that made her want to laugh.

"that you're going to be stuck with me, Meilin and Tomoyo in Singapore for the next four years."

He just stared at her.

"Well, Syaoran," she said, "you should really say something now."

"I don't believe it." He managed.

"You're stupid." She said, "And don't be _so _modest Syaoran. You're a good student and your grades are quite good."

"Let's go!" she said, "Everyone's waiting for the session to begin." She ran in front of him.

He caught her hand, she looked at him as he pulled her towards him.

He stared at her with such fierceness that she wanted to freeze the moment in time. He leaned in and before she knew it, she felt his soft lips on hers. As she wrapped her hands around his neck, they both realized how relieved they were.

* * *

"Where did you two go?" Meilin demanded,

"Syaoran was refusing to come down a tree." Sakura lied.

"Right."

"Guys!" Rika said, "It's about to begin!"

Prof. Zhang made her way to the center of the hall. "Well," she smiled.

"Congrats to all of you." She said, "You all worked very hard, and I'm so happy that it all worked in the end." She winked at Sakura.

"Now," she said, "After a lot of thinking, the faculty has decided to elect Tomoyo Daidouji as the valedictorian."

There was a huge applause at this.

"Go Tomoyo!"

"You're the best!"

"Tomoyo?" Maya said, "Do you want to come up here and say something?"

Tomoyo blushed as every pair of eyes followed her as she walked up the podium.

"Um," she said, "I can't tell you how happy I'm feeling right now." She grinned, "I promise to try and be the best valedictorian that you guys can ask for." She went back to her seat.

"I'm sure you will, Tomoyo." Maya said, "Okay everyone. I'm also here to give you one last lecture on a very important aspect of life." She paused.

_SAY IT._

"Sex" she said,

There were excited whispers as she said the dratted word.

_Oh dear, I'm going to be such a fail at this. _

"Right." She said, with conviction. "Well, so you are all at a point in your lives when, um, you have these hormones which sometimes get the better of your head."

_How lame does that sound?_

"But," she said, "You must remember that being adults, you must make informed decisions. Don't regret doing something later. You see, that's the difference between love and lust. It's beautiful when you're doing it with someone you love, and you're ready with it. But, it's just disgusting if it's lust. So, that's all I had to say, really." She paused, and flushed when she saw that Leiyun was looking at her with an intensity that it made her chest choke up.

"But you guys are good kids," she said, "I mean, I know. I counseled all of you. And, I'm sure you'll be responsible and only do things when you're ready for it."

There was a really awkward silence.

"Okay." She said, "Off you scram! And don't be late for your own prom!"

As the faculty was clearing up and Maya was walking back to her car,

"Maya?" a voice called,

She turned and found Leiyun there, she raised her sunglasses and looked into his brown eyes.

"Yeah?" she said,

"Do you regret what we did then?" he asked,

She looked at him, wondering why he'd ask that question.

"The past is the past, Leiyun." She said, "We were adults then, and we can be adults now too."

"Do you then?" he asked,

She gulped and turned to face him. "No Leiyun. I don't regret it."

"Why?"

"Because you don't have regrets in life, Leiyun." She said, "Only lessons."


	22. Written in The Stars

"GET UP MAYA!" Yelan yelled, "I'm hyperventilating."

"Why would you be hyperventilating at ten in the morning?" she groaned as she pulled back the covers.

"My son is going to prom today!" she said, "Can you imagine? MY BABY!"

Maya snorted from underneath the covers.

"Does he have a suit?" she remembered, suddenly,

"Yelan," Maya said, clearly pissed, "You picked out his suit two months ago."

"Oh right." She said, "Oh dear, did he get Sakura a bouquet? Of cherry blossoms?"

"He ordered them from the florist." Maya said, sitting up.

"And his HAIR?" she looked at her sister with wide eyes,

"Will you just relax, Yelan?" She said, "It's just prom."

"Prom is an important part of any person's life." Yelan began

"No." Maya said getting off bed, "I didn't go to prom, remember? I think I turned out quite okay for someone who missed prom."

"Oh, Maya" Yelan said, "That was quite thoughtless of me. I'm just…"

"Yes?"

"Why do they grow up so fast?" Yelan said,

"Feeling old are we?"

"I'm not _that _old."

"In a few years, you'll be a grandmother." Maya teased, "And I'll still be hot and young that your grandkids are going to think that I'm _your _daughter."

"You wish." Yelan said, as she playfully threw the pillow at her sister. Before they knew it, they were engaged in a very intense pillow fight.

"Ouch!" Yelan screamed as feathers flew out and she fell down. "Okay! I give up! You win!"

Maya giggled.

"Oh I almost forgot." Yelan said, "I have something for you."

"What Yelan?" she asked,

"This." She pulled out a pretty blue dress.

"Yelan.." Maya began, "That was mum's, and she gave it to you."

"I know." She smiled, "But I want you to wear this tonight. And keep it Maya."

"I can't." she said,

"No," Yelan thrusting the dress to her. "You can."

* * *

"All ready." Tomoyo said triumphantly as she pulled a stand of dresses in front of Meilin and Sakura.

They both gaped at her.

"Tomoyo," Meilin said, as soon as she had regained her voice, "You've got to be shitting me right now."

"Nope." She smiled, "Well, I had designed a 'Prom Collection' a while back actually. And, I tried it with all hues of blue, pink and red!"

Meilin and Sakura sweat dropped

"What are you waiting there for?" she asked, "MOVE IT! I have to get ready too, you know."

"What are you wearing Tomoyo?" Sakura asked,

Tomoyo smiled mysteriously, "You'll see." She winked.

* * *

Syaoran stared at the ceiling

"GET UP BRAT." Touya boomed, "You don't have all freaking day."

Syaoran woke up with a start.

"What time do you pick Sakura up from Tomoyo's?"

"Five." He said,

"Better not be late," he glared at him, that seemed to imply _or else. _

"I just have to change." He said,

"And comb your hair, dork." Touya added

"I will."

"Have you got her flowers?"

"Yes."

"Which ones?" he barked

"Cherry blossoms." He sighed, "I pick them up on my way to Tomoyo's."

He grunted in approval.

Fifteen minutes later, Syaoran came out, "Is this okay, _sir?" _

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MOCK ME?"

"Er, no." Syaoran said, "Not at all."

"And, brat." He said, "NO TOUCHING MY SISTER…."

"Relax." He said, " I got 'the talk' from Maya and my mother already."

"Fine." Touya said, "You look okay. You can go pick up my sister now."

Syaoran had the urge to say something smart, but held back for his own good.

* * *

"Oh," Tomoyo squealed, "You're here!"

"Hi Tomoyo" he greeted the girl and stepped back, "You look good."

"Thank you!" she swirled in dark pink dress. Meilin came out and greeted her cousin. She wore a red dress with white flowers at the hem.

"Syaoran!" she hugged him, "Those are such pretty flowers. Sakura is going to like them immensely."

He smiled, "You look really pretty, Meilin."

Meilin first looked at him in surprise, and then smiled, "Thank you."

"Here she comes!" Tomoyo said,

Sakura peeped out and began to walk down the staircase. She nervously made her way down and felt her cheeks heat up as she realized all three pairs of eyes were on her.

Her dress was beautiful. It was palely pink with cherry blossom flowers attached to the hem. It was strapless gown and complimented her petite and lithe frame wonderfully.

She stepped down from the final step and turned to face them. She blushed slightly

"Awwwww!" Tomoyo screamed, filming her entire entrance, "You look so pretty Sakura!"

'It's the dress, Tomoyo." she smiled

"Looking good Kinomoto!" Meilin said,

'Thanks, Meilin." She said, "You look really beautiful."

Meilin smiled.

"Are we interrupting something?"

All four of them turned to see Kai and Eriol standing at the door which had been left wide open since the arrival of Syaoran.

"No." Meilin said, "Kai. It was high time that you got here. Whoa, what are these?" her eyes widened as he took out a bouquet of pretty white lilies.

"For you, beautiful." He said,

Meilin smiled and kissed him.

Eriol smiled and gave Tomoyo a bunch of yellow roses, "I know you aren't a sticker for convention, so I hope you like these."

She smiled, as he kissed her hand. "I love them, Eriol. Thank you."

"Oh yeah," Syaoran said, realizing that he still had the flowers in his hand, he walked really close to Sakura and whispered into her ear as he handed her those flowers

"You look very beautiful."

She smiled as he extended his hand.

"Tomoyo!" They heard Sonomi and Yelan come out and examine the young couples.

"Let me do the taping for a change." She said, "Oh all of you look so grown up!"

"Oh Syaoran!" Yelan cried as she hugged Sakura and Syaoran "I can't believe this…."

"Yelan!" they all heard a voice and saw Maya standing in the doorway. She was wearing the blue dress and her long black hair was left loose. They all couldn't help admire how beautiful this woman was, and she seemed to be so effortlessly.

"I got bored waiting, sorry." She laughed, "Anyway, Yelan you promised no weepy weepy."

"Oh," she bellowed, "I can't help it …"

"You can."

She turned to the rest, "Come on, guys! You don't want to be late for your own prom right?"

* * *

The gym looked nothing like a gym when it started to fill up with couples. The decorating committee had done an excellent job in making the place just right for prom. At one corner, there was a band, performing the best songs of the past decade.

Tomoyo smiled at Eriol as the danced. She felt slightly uncomfortable of the fact that they were dancing in silence.

"Um," she began, trying to make conversation, "So what are you going to study in Oxford, Eriol?"

He laughed, "You see, Tomoyo," he said, "Unlike you with such talent and set passions and aims, I'm quite a confused soul."

She nodded.

"I'm planning to study sociology, mainly." He said, "It has always fascinated me, the subject."

There were a few more minutes of silence

"Tomoyo?" he called her name. She felt her heart beating faster by the minute

"Yeah?"

"Since I moved to Japan, you've become a great friend," he said, "One of the best I've ever had, actually."

She smiled, "You've been a great friend too, Eriol."

"I hope the distance does not tarnish our friendship." He said softly.

"I don't see any reason why it should." She replied.

He pulled her closer and hugged her. He missed the sad expression in her eyes.

* * *

"You know," Meilin said, "I feel sorry for those two." She looked at Kai sadly

"Tomoyo is a strong person." Kai said, "I'm sure she'll find love."

"Finding love is one thing, finding it over and over again is fate." Meilin said, smiling at him.

"What are you implying?"

Meilin smiled shyly.

"Right." He said,

She felt something slip into her fingers

"Kai!" she said, shocked to find a ring on her finger

"I did plan to get you a ring and here it is." He said, "And you already agreed so I thought I'd slip it right in."

Meilin laughed as she slapped his arm playfully.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran broke apart at the end of the song

"Do you want to go to the terrace for a while?" she asked him

He obliged.

They made their way to the windy terrace. Syaoran couldn't helping thinking how delicately beautiful Sakura looked as the wind blew the soft folds of her dress.

They stood next to each other and looked into the sky. They looked at the twinkling stars in the distance.

"Remember the song Tomoyo used to sing about the stars?" Syaoran asked her

"Yes." She smiled, "I loved that song."

'Me too."

"Don't you find it horrifying, Syaoran?" she asked, suddenly

He looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"That we're here, all dressed up when tomorrow…" she paused, "Who knows what could happen tomorrow Syaoran."

He took her hands in his and held it tight. "Nobody knows about tomorrow except for the seal of fate, Sakura." He said, "But I do know one thing."

"What?"

"That you're not alone, Sakura." He said, "We're not alone." He said, as if correcting himself.

"We've got the best people helping us." He continued, "Master Shun, Maya, my mother, Eriol, and we have you, the card mistress."

"You forgot the most important person." She said, looking into his amber eyes, "You, Syaoran."

He looked down, "I…"

"This." She said, stretching her hand, "This power, this glow, this warmth. It's all because of you, Syaoran."

He said nothing, but cupped her hand in his and the light grew brighter. They then looked into the sky and both closed their eyes when they saw a shooting star mar the sky with it's light.


	23. The Pain in the Past

The gym glittered with fairy lights, and Maya smiled as she saw the kids dance. It was time for her to leave, and let the youth be young. She felt old, all of a sudden.

_Strange. They seem all grown up. She thought. She remembered when she was their age. Happy, ambitious, madly in love. _

_What changed? What went wrong? _

She smiled wistfully as she made her way out of the gym.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice made her jump,

She turned to find Leiyun standing with a big bouquet of orchids. _Purple ones. Her favourite. _

_But why? _

"I owe you a Prom, Maya" he said,

Maya did not know whether to laugh or cry, she finally broke into a half-smile.

"Leiyun,.." she began, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Maya," he said, "Look at me, please."

She gulped but finally got herself to look into his kind brown eyes. He moved closer to her, and took her hand. She wished she had tried to object, but didn't.

"For tonight" he began, "can we please pretend that we're young again?"

"The past is the past, Lei." She said, "We're really old now." She laughed in spite of herself

"Please?"

She sighed, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

He grinned. The same way he used to grin when he was younger, happier. "Here," he said, handing her the flowers.

"Give me a minute?" Maya said, feeling like a teenager again, quickly ran to her office and placed the flowers in her vase.

"Shall we dance?" Leiyun asked,

"Here?" Maya said, "With all these kids watching?"

"We're as old as they are, remember?"

Maya burst out laughing, "Right."

A slow song began to play as the two adults began to dance. Leiyun pulled her closer to him, his heart beating so fast, he could barely breathe.

"Remember how we first met?" he whispered

Maya nodded.

* * *

_At Yelan's Wedding. _

"Do I have to wear these shoes?" Maya asked her mother, "They are so uncomfortable!"

"Stop complaining Maya." Jiao Zhang said, "I have other things to be worried about, least of your shoes."

When her mother wasn't noticing, Maya slipped into her sneakers.

_Who's going to look at my feet anyway? _

Maya ran out, and smirked to herself when she saw the rest in their glass slippers. She couldn't help thinking, "I'm not going to have aching feet tomorrow!" She ran into the big and beautiful Li gardens, lost deep in thought.

"Miss Zhang!" a boy called out to her, "They're asking for you in the bride room!"

Maya turned, "I just came out of there!"

"Oh, wait, who are you? How are you related to the bride?" The boy said, confused.

Maya laughed, the black curled hair bouncing, "She's my sister."

"Oh." The boy said, then stared at her for a minute,

"What?" Maya asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Er.. no" he said, "Oh where are my manners? I'm Leiyun Li." He stretched his hand,

"Maya Zhang." They shook hands.

"Nice choice of shoes, Maya."

* * *

"I liked those shoes." Maya said, as they began to play another romantic song, "You were such a git sometimes, though."

"I was a git?" Leiyun laughed, "You nearly beat me up once."

"I did not beat you up." Maya said, "Why would I do something like that? You were the one training for the Order of the Li's and all that jazz. You could crush me."

"Yeah." Leiyun said, and then looked into her eyes, "But you were brilliant too, Maya."

* * *

_We used to practice together. _

"Ha" Maya said, "There, Leiyun, you're such a wuss."

"Me?" Leiyun asked, panting. It was a hot summer afternoon, and they were in the middle of an intense sword fight by the grounds.

"Yes, a wuss who happens to be the youngest person to pass the Order of the Li's." she laughed, he smiled.

"Yeah, whatever, you're so.. so.."

"So what?" she poked him with the edge of her sword

_You're so beautiful. _

"Lei?" Maya asked, suddenly worried, she placed her sword on the ground, "Are you okay?"

Leiyun swallowed, "I….I…"

"Is this about Ryurren?" she asked, "Oh Lei, It's okay. I know it's tough on Syaoran, and he's so young and…"

"It's not about Ryurren or Syaoran." He cut her.

"Oh." Maya said, and began to contemplate, "Yelan? Oh snap! I forgot to bake her a cake yesterday, she was feeling so low and.."

"I love you." Leiyun blurted out,

For a moment, he thought he was going to die when Maya didn't say anything but stare at him with wide eyes.

_Great. She's going to run away and she's not going to talk to me ever again. Why did I have to tell her? I should have just kept my big mouth shut. _

"I..er..look, I'm sorry, and I don't expect you to react to it, and maybe you're just shocked and, I…I mean, you want to do so many things in your life, …and.. er.." _Quit blabbering _

"Are you done talking?" Maya asked

"Well…er…yeah." He finished lamely.

She grinned, took a step closer to him, tiptoed and kissed him softly.

* * *

"You are _still _a wuss." Maya said, "And wussier because you're a nurse, of course."

"Well, _technically, _I'm not a nurse." Leiyun said, "So that doesn't make me a wuss."

"So does."

"Does not."

* * *

"Oh," Sakura said, "Prof. Zhang and _Leiyun _are dancing?"

"I know right?" Tomoyo said, "It looks so wrong. I mean, though I have to admit they are a very good looking couple, and Prof. Zhang's outfit is just so chic. Did you see the cut Sakura?"

"TOMOYO!"

"I'm sorry, I mean, the blue just suits her so well, and Leiyun's tie is blue too."

"It was his favourite colour." Syaoran said, suddenly.

"I have a good mind to kick Leiyun and tell him to keep away from Prof. Zhang." Meilin said, "Does he really think he can score with her? I mean, sure he's good looking and chicks dig the whole cold exterior behaviour, but she's good looking AND nice AND awesome."

"Meilin," Eron hissed, "Keep it DOWN."

"Did it ever strike you guys?" Miho asked softly, "Prof. Zhang's eyes are blue."

"Oh," Sakura said, _Is that the same reason that Syaoran's favourite colour is green? _

"It still does not justify that he's trying to hit on her." Meilin said, "I mean they're on _different sides _in this war."

"They look a little sad, though." Syaoran said, softly

"Sad?" Meilin said, "Huh, Leiyun and sad? If that man can feel emotional pain, it's a great thing."

'I think Syaoran is right," Sakura said, "They are smiling but they look sad, like they miss old times or something."

_Miss old times? Could it be possible? That Prof. Zhang and Leiyun were once like…_

_Me and Syaoran? _

_What went wrong then?_

* * *

"The kids are staring at us, Lei." Maya said, and then consciously pulled away. "But thanks for that, my missed prom." She winked. 'I think I'll head home now."

"Can I walk you back?" Leiyun asked,

Maya was now confused, _It wasn't like Leiyun to be this nice._

_Even in the past. _

_What is up with him?_

"Er, Leiyun," Maya asked, "Are you alright?"

"Why?"

"You seem _too _nice."

"Maya who are we kidding, you know what's happening here right?" he said,

"What?" she knew, but somehow didn't want to accept the truth till she heard him say it.

"My powers are going away."

She sighed deeply, "I know."

"And we'll part our ways, right?" Leiyun laughed, "At the end of this war?"

Maya wanted to tell him, but the words didn't come out. She merely blinked at him and said, "Want to walk to the bridge?"

* * *

It was a perfect night for a walk. Maya crossed her arms as she silently walked besides Leiyun. _It was like all those memories had come flooding back tonight. The love. The tears. The Laughter. _

"Why'd you come back Leiyun?" she could hear herself asking,

"I couldn't take it anymore." He replied, as if he expected the question, "And, things had begun to change. Syaoran had begun to change."

"He is doing exactly what you were scared of doing." Maya said, "Facing what is wrong, and fighting."

_Fighting for me. _

"I didn't know what to do," Leiyun said, "It freaked me, the whole power of the Li Clan, I was overwhelmed by it, and, I didn't want to drag you into it too, because I wanted you to be free, to live as you are, because that's how I love you."

_..that's how I love you. I still love you, I always will. _

"You were going to marry me, Leiyun." Maya said, "And then one day, you just turn up tell me that you're running away, because you couldn't take the Li Clan anymore, and you were going to fake your own death. I went through hell, Leiyun, knowing that you were alive and breathing and everyone else was weeping about your supposed death."

Leiyun turned away, "I never meant to hurt you, Maya. I didn't."

"And then you came back for the Li Clan." Maya said, "You're the world's biggest hypocrite and coward, Leiyun."

"You don't understand, it's not the same…"

"Oh really?" Maya, her voice breaking, "How is it different now? From what I know, you _tortured _Syaoran once the Clan had him back. You _kidnapped _him and imprisoned him in some dark dungy room away from his friends. You deliberately kept him away from the girl he loves. You did exactly what Uncle Wutai wanted you to do before you ran away. But you told me that you can never be that cold and cruel. Who are you, Leiyun? Was what we had all a lie then? Were you a lie then?" she asked, as if asking herself. She grasped him and shook him, her blue eyes filled with tears. Even then, Leiyun thought she was the best thing that had happened to him. She pulled back, and looked at him- angry, sad and wistful.

They had stopped by the bridge. The just stood there, motioned to the ground, the only noise they could hear was the hustle of the river flowing below them.

"You've got to set this right, Lei." She said, finally. "Let him be the man you could never be. And Sakura? She doesn't deserve to go through what I did."

"I know." He said quietly

"It's a beautiful thing, you know, love." She said, "It's beautiful because of all the sacrifices and burnt ego clashes. I'm just sad it never happened to us, Lei."

_She swallowed. Just say it, you've gone this far. _

"But maybe," she continued, her voice, quivering, "in another time and place, in another lifetime, we'd be able to live a life together, if it was really meant for us to be."

He nodded. He looked up to her and wanted to etch her beautiful face in his mind and keep it forever and ever; not show it to anyone, but keep her to himself for eternity.

_But it was over. This is what fate had in store for them, and they had to adhere to fate. _

And, just like the first time, Maya gingerly walked up to him, tiptoed and kissed him softly, ever so softly that he never wanted to let go. He wanted to be lost in her, breathe in her sweet-smelling hair and hold her in his arms.

_But he couldn't how much ever he wanted it to be. _

She pulled away and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry it turned out to be this way, Leiyun." She turned to go as tears were free falling all over her pretty cheeks.

He shook his head, "But why us, Maya? Why war, Maya? Is life supposed to be like this?"

She stopped and turned back. It seemed the whole world was reeling and the only two people standing still were the handsome man and the beautiful woman by the bridge, as the clear blue water flowed, hustling softly in the background.

"Because, Leiyun," Maya said, staring deep into those dark brown eyes. "Life is not about riding gloriously into battle and coming home utterly triumphant at the end. Life is about sacrifice and loss and victories that weren't worth it."

She looked at the one man she had truly loved, before slowly turning away, tears in her eyes.


	24. The First Duel

_I hope things get better. _

Yelan thought as she made her way to the grocery store. She was the first one up in the Li mansion and as the evening sun set to her left, she thought of how upset Maya was last night.

She went inside the grocery store and as her items were being billed by the cashier, she saw a group of men walking on the road. She peeped a little further to see the main leader of the gang.

It was Wutai.

Yelan gasped. When he meant after prom, he literally meant after prom.

Her thoughts immediately went to the inmates of the Li mansion. How was she going to warn them?

She left her stuff by the counter and ran out of the store and through the back. She didn't even turn back when the cashier called for her.

She ran by the park, her heart thumping. She jumped over the gate and ran into the mansion. _Sure, Maya's enchanted the place. But, Wutai knows where the Li Mansion is!_

"Maya!" she screamed, as she ran inside

"Yelan?" Maya called, "What were you doing outside?"

"He's here." She said, catching her breath,

"I know." Maya's eyes met hers.

"It really is here." Yelan said, clutching Maya's hand.

Maya bit her lip, "I know, Yelan." She said,

"Mum," Syaoran put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay."

Yelan straightened up.

"Ready?" Maya asked

"Never been more to show this bastard his place."

Maya smirked.

"Sakura," she called softly, "Are you ready?"

Sakura was dressed in her battle costume. She nodded.

"Tomoyo is asleep?"

"Yeah." Sakura said, "Yelan and Kaho made sure she isn't woken up."

"Protective enchantments?" Maya asked Yelan and she nodded

"Okay." She said, "Well, this is it."

_The end?_

* * *

"Your thoughts seem lost." Kara Reed said,

_Because I am lost. _

_Hopelessly lost. _

"I'm just, er, thinking." Leiyun said,

"Well, you better be ready to kill her." Jinyu said, as Wutai nodded.

Leiyun gulped. How would his father react when he found out that he was going to betray him?

"Move," Wutai said, "The war shall begin in the forest."

Leiyun got up and slowly followed his father towards the woods.

* * *

It was pitch dark, and the leaves of the forest trees rustled with the wind. It was a balmy summer night. The stars twinkled above.

"You remember what I told you to do right?" Maya asked Syaoran silently

He gulped, but nodded.

"I apologise for keeping it secret," Maya said, "But given the position your mother and Sakura were in…"

"We did the right thing." Syaoran said, "And besides, you helped me. I think I can do it."

Maya smiled and gave him a side hug, "That's my boy."

There was a bare spot right in the middle of the forest that the gang reached. The stood and waited. Sakura was scared on the inside.

_I can't let anyone know that I'm scared. _

_We have to beat Wutai. _

_We have to win this war. _

She clutched her staff tighter, Kero stood right next to her and Yue on the other side.

"We're right here, Sakura." Kero said, as Yue nodded.

Master Shun came out from nowhere and came right to the center. He held out his palm to reveal a gold coin. Within seconds, the gold coin emitted a blinding ray of light.

"The seal of fate.' Meilin murmured.

"It's up to you know," Master Shun said, and disappeared.

The seal of fate amalgamated into a mirror like image and a deep hollow voice spoke, "Wutai, step forward please."

There emerged Wutai and several of his devoted followers. His evil eyes glimed with callousness.

Yelan flinched. Kaho placed a reassuring hand on hers.

"This is the war of the five force treasures." The voice said, "And there shall be three duels."

There was a pause,

"The first shall be among your best male warriors, the second among your best female warriors and third,"

Maya closed her eyes.

"The third battle is a battle between the cards, Ego and Sacrifice."

_In the end, it's just between me and Leiyun. _

"The competitors for the first duel, please step forward."

Li Syaoran stepped forward and Li Jinyu stepped forward.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jinyu mocked, "You give me a kid as a competitor?"

Syaoran grit his teeth

"Please Jinyu," Maya said, "I know how well you fight. And I can say you're an idiot. Syaoran's been training under me for a while. Besides, he passed the Order when he was 10, how old were you, 25?" she mocked him back.

"Girl," Wutai boomed, "please."

Maya scowled. Leiyun couldn't help admiring her at that moment.

"The duel may begin."

Jinyu launched forward but Syaoran didn't. He remembered Maya's advice. _Tire him out. _

He just kept defending him.

Every punch, every kick, He kept defending. Jinyu was fast losing his agility, and showed signs of tiredness.

_Attack him when he is at his weakest. Use the quickest spell to knock him out. _

Syaoran began to fight back, and he was stronger than he had ever been. He sent Jinyu on the ground within seconds.

_Stay focused. _

He delivered a few punches and was reasonable sure that Jinyu was exhausted.

_Don't make hasty decisions. _

But, Jinyu seemed to have had some renewed strength, as he began to punch harder.

Maya's eyes looked up in shock, she saw Wutai uttering some spells.

_Fuck you. _

She began muttering the counter curses almost immediately.

_Don't attack him yet, Syaoran. _

She uttered all the counter curses and even uttered a barrier curse, which would obviously go unnoticed by Wutai. Maya, unlike him, didn't do it so openly. She had hid behind Yelan as she uttered all the counter-curses.

She prayed the barrier curse worked.

She waited and saw that Jinyu seemed quite tired again. His punches weren't as quick.

She kept watching her nephew and Jinyu intendly and at the same moment.

_Now Syaoran!_

Almost immediately, Syaoran screamed and Jinyu flew on to the ground, utterly badgered.

_NOW!_

Syaoran walked up to him, and laughed, "Who wins now, Jinyu?" he glared at Wutai

He looked at him and held the magical ball of light in his hand. "Die." He whispered.

And Jinyu lay motionless on the ground.

"The First Duel has been completed." The voice announced from above. "Li Syaoran has emerged victorious."

As Syaoran walked back to his camp, there were loud cheers and claps.

"Well done, Syaoran!" Meilin and Kaho said,

"Good going brat!"

He walked to his mother and Maya.

Yelan smiled and hugged him and Maya gave him the thumps-up sign.

He finally walked up to Sakura and hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek.

"The Second Duel shall begin," the voice said, "Contenders, please step forward."

Kara Reed walked in front, eager to know who her opponent was.

Everyone looked at Kaho, but Meilin stepped forward.

She walked out so quickly, that the protective shield around the two camps closed.

"What?" Syaoran hissed, looking at Kai, "You're sending Meilin? She doesn't have any magical powers…."

Kai gave him a knowing smile.

"Sshhh." Maya silenced him, "Neither does Kara Reed."

"How do you know?"

"Wutai took her magic." She said, "How do you think he is surviving given that all the dark forces are being converted. His existence depends on a secondary source of magic."

He looked at her in bewilderment.

"Wutai doesn't have substantial magical powers." Yelan said, "Why do you think he's so determined to make Leiyun all-powerful, so that he can use his magic."

"You've got to be kidding me." Syaoran said,

"True story."Kaho said,

"You don't have a problem with it?" he asked Kai,

"Nope." He said, "Because I know that my fiancé is going to kick her damned ass straight."


	25. The Second Spar

_"You've got to be kidding me." Syaoran said, _

_"True story."Kaho said, _

_"You don't have a problem with it?" he asked Kai, _

_"Nope." He said, "Because I know that my fiancé is going to kick her damned ass straight." _

"How can you let her do this?" Syaoran asked Maya, but at that very moment Meilin and Kara began to fight. It was pretty clear who the better fighter was. Years of training and determination had truly made Meilin an extremely deft and agile fighter. She was aggressive with a subtle suppleness.

"Because Syaoran," she began as she looked at him seriously, "I trust the girl who believes in herself. I took her a long time to get that self-belief back, but its back. And the man who gave it back to her is going to marry her."

Meilin gave Kara another blow.

Kara stumbled to the ground,

"Tired?" Meilin mocked,

"You wish," Kara said, and began to punch her. Meilin expertly defended her amateur punches.

"How are you in a duel of a magical war anyway?" Kara said, her voice acrid.

Meilin merely smiled.

_Tolerance, Meilin. _

In mid-fight, Meilin began to lose some of her zeal, Maya noticed.

_Stay focused. _

"You shouldn't have let her do that." Syaoran said,

"She can handle it, Syaoran," Maya said, her voice turning stern, "What is with you Li boys anyway? Why can't you believe that a girl can fight for herself when she wants to?"

"What do you mean?" he asked,

Maya took a deep breath and sighed. "Leiyun." She said as if muttering to herself, "He never let me fight with him. What a screwed up attitude."

But Syaoran heard her. He was about to say something when they heard Meilin scream.

_Shit. _

"Ha." Kara said, "Thought you could beat me when I'm being trained by the best martial artists on the planet?"

She laughed as she turned around. She was about to release the spell when….

Meilin gritted her teeth.

_NO FUCKING WAY IS SHE GOING TO WIN THIS. _

Meilin jumped and gave Kara her best kick.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

She gave her a punch as she was falling.

"Oh, Kara." She said, "How many times will you get it wrong? I was trained by THE best martial artist in the world. And you know what; she knows EVERYTHING about Martial Arts- more than your stupid trainers would."

"Ugh." She said, "Please."

"Please, yourself." Meilin said,

They began fighting again. Kara was fast losing her short lived fighting spurt. But, Meilin, she was fighting like she was on fire. With one strong blow, she punched Kara. She fell to her knees.

"And you what she taught me that no one can teach you?" Meilin said, "She taught me to love, Kara."

Kara blinked at her, wincing in pain.

"Because in the end, nothing wins over love." With that Meilin gave her the last blow and Kara fell unconscious on the ground.

The glowing green ball fell into Meilin's hands.

Momentarily, she suddenly didn't want to hurt Kara. As she saw the fragile woman lie on the floor, unloved and misunderstood by everyone around her.

_No one understood her, not even Kai. _

"Meilin!" Maya screamed, "Just release it before it's too late."

"But," Meilin said, suddenly, "I couldn't live if she died."

"She doesn't have to die, Meilin." Maya pleaded, "Close your eyes and concentrate on what you want the spell to do."

"Will that work?"

"It does."

Meilin looked at Kai. He nodded and gave her a warm smile.

She closed her eyes.

_No. Let her live. Let her live a new life. _

_Erase her memories. Replace them with different ones. And take her magic. _

_Let her be happy without knowing any of this. _

With that she released the green ball and as the light engulfed Kara Reed, a blinding light emitted and surrounded the unconscious woman's body.

The girl lay still for a few minutes.

_Please don't be dead. _

She moved her body and opened an eye. She couldn't register anything.

Slowly, she stood up. She walked up to Meilin and looked at her curiously. She looked at her hands. She walked away from her and looked everywhere.

Wutai expected her to attack Meilin, but nothing happened. The girl just curiously walked around, thoroughly fascinated by the weird creatures around her.

She looked around and said, "Is this real?" she asked Meilin

Meilin was shocked.

"Oh, nice costume you have there." She smiled. "Oh and by the way, my name is Lyla."

Meilin's eyes wondered. Her memories had been completely replaced.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she said, "It's just that I remember I was sleeping and now somehow I feel this is a dream. We're still in Australia right? I mean, I was supposed to fly to Australia from Japan."

"Er…"

"YOU STUPID GIRL. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Wutai's voice boomed

"Meilin!" Yelan screamed, "Get back to base! NOW!"

Meilin ran back and the shield closed.

Kara felt like she was all alone in the forest.

"Why isn't she coming back into camp?" Wutai hissed

"She has no magical powers sir."

"IS THIS SOME JOKE?"

"Oh,well." Kara said, "I guess I'll just head back to the apartment then. I must have come here for a walk and dozed off in the beautiful moonlight. That reminds me, I have a meeting at ten in the morning."

She walked off towards the city, talking to herself.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Wutai raged, and tried to break the protective shield, only to be thrown back with a shock

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Meilin!" Maya hugged her, "Very well done."

She smiled through her tears; she had never been this relieved.

One by one everyone hugged her. Syaoran hugged her tight and looked at her admiringly.

"Meilin?" he said, softly, "I want to apologise."

She was surprised, "For what, Syoaran?"

"For not believing you." He said, "You're the best." He smiled warmly at her.

She smiled back, "Thanks." She then went to Kai.

"Well," she said, "I did it. And, you know what, you were right. It felt so good."

"I love you Meilin." He said, and kissed her. "And I love you more because you didn't kill her; you gave her a new life-one that isn't burdened with troubles from the old one."

"Life is about second chances, Kai." She smiled, "If I didn't give anyone second chances, we wouldn't be this happy."

He kissed her forehead gently, wholly agreeing with her.

* * *

Leiyun closed his eyes. It was here. The fight he had been dreading since the day he found out that the Ego was embedded in him. It was here.

_Eight years I've lived like this. Sans my soul. Lifeless. Emotionless. _

_Heartless. _

_When did I start to feel again? _

_When she came back. _

"Leiyun." His father's voice boomed.

He looked up at the wrinkled man. He realised for the first time why his mother could never love this man. He was cruel. He didn't know how to love.

_She was the best thing that ever happened to me. _

"The Clan depends on you. Our honour, it's at stake. You know what we want."

_What about what I want? What honour? _

He nodded.

"You know what to do."

He nodded.

"Don't let me down, Leiyun."

_Me? You let me down. You were possessed by the dark forces. _

He looked at his father, who continued discussing intently with his tainted followers.

_How can you be so callous father? How could you do this to me? _

He remembered Master Shun's words

_"Choose." He said, slightly softening, "Between the girl you fell in love with, who happens to be the most beautiful and brave woman or the callous father who set dark forces on his near and dear ones so as to soothe his own ego."_

Leiyun took a deep breath. He had made a decision. In fact, he had made the decision a long time ago.

* * *

Maya clasped her hands and covered her face in her palms. She exhaled. It was here. The end was here.

Funny, how she refered to it as 'the end'- as if she was going to die.

But, was she going to die?

A part of her heart was going to deal. The most important part in fact.

_True love is a myth. _

_But who's ever going to love me like Leiyun?_

_Who am I going to love anyone like Leiyun? _

"Sakura," she felt her voice chocking, "Um, you know what to do. When they are released, you have to seal them right away okay? No time for emotions." She looked at Syoaran. He nodded.

"Maya," Yelan spoke softly,

She looked up to her sister.

"It's time."


	26. Take My Heart With You

_"Sakura," she felt her voice chocking, "Um, you know what to do. When they are released, you have to seal them right away okay? No time for emotions." She looked at Syoaran. He nodded. _

_"Maya," Yelan spoke softly, _

_She looked up to her sister. _

_"It's time."_

Maya sighed as she saw Leiyun step forward.

She pressed her lips together and went ahead. She felt a pit in her stomach as the protective shield closed behind her.

She turned and looked at Leiyun, but no words came out.

_I have the five force sword. _

_That belongs to him. _

She blinked at him.

_What now? Are we frozen in time? _

"Leiyun." She said, feeling shaky on the inside, though her voice had come out firm and unwavered.

He threw his sword to the side, and crossed his arms.

There was a gasp from Wutai and the rest.

"Leiyun…" she said, her voice slightly breaking, "What the hell are you doing?"

"If there's one person I can't fight, it's you Maya." He said, "I'd rather lose this war, I'd rather die, than fight you."

She felt her heart beat so fast. She was momentarily scared that if it beat any faster, her chest would explode.

She gulped. Finally, she placed the Five force sword beside his. _There will be no duel. _

_And now …._

She looked up to him.

"I…." she began.

"I'm sorry," he cut her, "Look, I know what you're going to do, but just listen to me before you do. I know you can't forgo what you have to do. But,.."

She looked at him, stunned.

"You deserve to know what happened the day I left and why I lied."

"Why?" she whispered

* * *

"What is happening?" Meilin scoffed, "Is Leiyun reciting some cheesy love poem to her?"

"SSHHHH Meilin." Miho said, "They look kind of sad."

"Why are they not fighting?" Meilin scowled, "Think of it! Maya Zhang and Leiyun Li."

"Meilin," Kai said softly, "I don't think they're going to fight." They saw Maya place her sword next to his.

* * *

"I lived with Master Shun for a while." He began, "I tried to find a way to get rid of this without getting you involved."

She snorted, "But I was involved."

"I didn't want you to.."

"Suffer?" she offered, "Well, I'm doing so great now, Leiyun."

"I only stayed away because you know what would happen if they found out about you."

"Fuck the Li Clan." She said, "You should have bloody well fought them but you didn't."

"It's messed up, Maya." He continued, "I told Syaoran that, long ago. He's a brave guy."

"You could have just told me, Lei."

"I lived in Tibet before I came to Japan." He said, "Trying to undergo a process that Master Shun and I thought would work."

"But it didn't." she said softly. It was sinking to her, what he was actually doing, the last six years.

She looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Maya." He said, "You deserve way more than me, and the clan- they would destroy you being you. You deserve not to be caught up in a messed up place. It would kill your spirit."

There was a pause.

"I love you, Maya." He said finally. "I always will." He whispered.

"YOU INCORRRIGABLE BASTARD." She screamed. Her body was shaking and her eyes were angry. Yet Leiyun could just stare at her and think how beautiful she was.

From nowhere she stared punching him

"OW!"

"You could have just told me…"

"Ahhh!"

"Did you think I didn't have any magical powers? I was more focused at lessons that you were, you nincompoop…."

"OUCH!"

"HUH? AND RUNNING OFF TO MASTER SHUN?"

"SILENCE!" The Seal of Fate boomed

A red light cut across, clearly separating them.

"You know what do" the same voice said.

Maya nodded. She looked at Leiyun.

Leiyun bowed and closed his eyes.

_He's trying to concentrate. _

After what seemed like minutes to Maya, a bright yellow light engulfed around Leiyun and amalgamated into a ball-like light.

_It's your turn. _

Maya closed her eyes…

And let go.

A blue light surrounded her- suddenly she felt she was no longer in the forest but in another place.

* * *

She looked at a younger version of herself and Yelan.

_Yelan was crying. Maya sat next to her. _

_She placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_"I'm so weak, Maya." She said, "But, look at you. You are to be admired." _

_"No, Yelan." She said, "You're not." _

_"He never.." _

_"Sssh." Maya said, "It's gone now. Yelan." She squeezed her sister's arm. "It takes time, but every day it gets a little better. One day, you'll be fine. But, there will be this tiny part of your heart that will never forget. But never invoke that pain." _

_Yelan nodded. When did her baby sister grow up? _

_"Leiyun.." she began, "Well, yeah. I warned him of the risks, but I knew deep in my heart he would never listen to me." She lied. _

_"It doesn't mean we have to stop living Yelan." _

_Who am I kidding?_

* * *

_ "The boy isn't dead, is he?"_

_Maya froze. She turned and looked at her father. _

_How did you know?_

_"Maya Hua Zhang." He said, "I've seen you, loved you and trained you right from the day you were born. Did you think I wouldn't be able to pick the fact that you are hiding something?" _

_"Who else knows?" she asked_

_"Just me," he shrugged "And Shun, of course." _

_"Please don't tell anybody." _

_He looked at her. "Is it worth it, Maya?" _

_She kept her eyes at level with her fathers' "I don't know. But, I love him. I can't help that, can I?" _

_"You know how I feel about this, Maya." _

_Li Ryurren and your first daughter. She nodded. _

_"He's not the same, though." He said, _

_She looked at him, surprised. What did he know that she didn't?_

* * *

_ Maya looked at cackling fire._

_To think I would live in a Li Mansion again. _

_"Anything wrong, Maya?" _

_She looked up and smiled at Wei. She was happy that he didn't refer to her as Miss. Zhang. _

_"Can't sleep, Wei." _

_"Looks like I have company." He smiled. _

_ They sat in silence. "What's wrong Wei?" Maya asked,_

_He smiled sadly. "Love is a funny thing, right?" _

_He loves my sister._

_"Wei," Maya began, "We don't have to stop living." _

_Wei looked at her with wide eyes_

_"Yelan said that you told her same thing years ago!" _

_She smirked, "I still am." She said, "Life's all about learning, Wei. And, most importantly, living. We're alive to live for us, for people who are alive and are breathing for us. We do not live for the dead." _

_He nodded. Maya got up. _

_"You have to tell her Wei." She said, _

* * *

The blue ball had completely formed and placed itself right next to the yellow ball.

"Sakura!" Leiyun called, as the protective shield began to break

"Seal them now!"

Miho gave Sakura a push.

_"No emotions." _

"Ego, Sacrifice." Sakura's voice was wavering, but firm, "I command you to return to you power confined!"

With that, the yellow and the blue ball began to take the shape of rectangular cards. Sakura caught them as they landed on her hand.

"Convert them, Sakura!" Cereberous shouted

"I call upon the powers of the moon, ancient forces near and far, Clow Card discard all your might and draw your power from my light!"

The cards didn't transform.

They fell back into her hands.

_What happened? _

"You're using the wrong words, Sakura!" Meiling said,

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked,

"The Ego and the Sacrifice are the deciding cards! They will determine the authority of the power that the masters have over them. Remember what Kai said in one of the Alliance meetings?"

It struck Sakura, though Syaoran still seemed confused.

Meilin wanted to hit him for being so dense at a time like this.

"You jointly master the cards with her, Syoaran!" she shouted, "Because you gave her your powers, right? Both of you draw your magical powers from the moon! They cards are moon cards, which you control!"

"Sakura! Quick!" Kaho screamed,

Sakura nodded threw the cards into the air again.

"I call upon the powers of the moon, ancient forces near and far, Clow Cards discard all your might and draw your power from _our _light."

The cards paid heed and slowly lowered themselves towards Sakura's hands.

_Why do I get the feeling that this isn't over yet? _

"Syaoran!" Leiyun croaked from a corner still holding an unconscious Maya, "The protective cover will break now. Prepare for war."

"What?"

"The battle for the ownership of the cards! Don't tell me you didn't know that Wutai will be duelling the present master of the cards?"

Sure enough the protective enchantments were slowly cracking.

* * *

"That rat cannot be my son." Wutai boomed, "WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING? Since when was he in love with that lowly Zhang woman?"

He waited as the protective shield began to break. "Even if I have to kill them both, I will have the cards. They belong rightfully to the Li Clan and no other."

* * *

Maya slowly felt her head against something. Who was holding her? She felt a touch- Leiyun? What had happened?

She could barely keep her conscious going, the last few incidents fresh from replaying in her mind.

She barely opened her eyes, when she looked into amber ones that reflected her own blue ones.

"Take my heart with you." She whispered, before everything went black.


	27. The Final Battle

_"That rat cannot be my son." Wutai boomed, "WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING? Since when was he in love with that lowly Zhang woman?" _

_He waited as the protective shield began to break. "Even if I have to kill them both, I will have the cards. They belong rightfully to the Li Clan and no other." _

"It's breaking!" Miho shrieked, "What do we do?"

"Relax," Kai said, putting a hand on his sister, "We just have to fight it out."

"Right." Meilin said, "Whatever happens, we're in this together, okay?"

"Yes." Kaho said, and looked at Yelan

"This was Maya's plan anyway," she said, "split into three, let Sakura and Syaoran handle Wutai, just Wutai. The rest of us split and fight the others."

"That's simple enough." Touya said, "I must say that this Maya Zhang is one hell of a brain. How did she know…"

"NOT NOW!"

"Okay." Sakura said, "Whatever happens, I just wanted to let you guys know that you guys are really special to me, and.."

The wall collapsed, "I'll always be grateful to you guys!"

"SAKURA!" Meilin screamed, "Use your magic."

They saw Wutai's army charge toward them.

"FLY!" Sakura screamed and waited till Syaoran deftly got on behind her as they flew above.

"Oh wait," she said, as they landed on a tree

"SAKURA WHAT ARE-"

"SHIELD!" she screamed, "Protect Maya and Leiyun till the end of the war."

After she released the shield, she again released Fly and plunged into the air with Syaoran with her. They watched as the shield engulfed Maya and Leiyun.

* * *

"YOU!" Meilin screamed to some random soldier, "I remember you, you asshole. Take this."

She gave him one blow that sent him flying.

Meanwhile, Kai and one of Wutai's best trained fighters were having a highly competitive sword fight on their own.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"What now?" Kai smirked, "A slash on your pretty face?"

"WHY YOU…"

* * *

"So we meet again," Erika said to Kaho, "I wonder if you're really good, or you just sit pretty next to the Clow Reed incarnation." She laughed in a high cold voice.

"We shall see," Kaho replied calmly, "I'd rather fight than engage in small talk."

Erika scowled and tried to release a spell on her. But, Kaho proved to be too good for her as she defended each and every spell that Erika aggressively released on her.

* * *

"Where is Wutai?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran as they looked from the tree.

"3 o' clock" Syaoran said, tilting Sakura's head to the direction where Wutai seemed to be simply sitting.

"He's just sitting there?" Sakura's eyes widened, "We should.."

"Don't even think about it." Syaoran said, "He knows exactly what to do, I think he's waiting for us to attack him, and he knows precisely what to do if we do. Let him attack first,"

"Can he see us?" she asked

"Maya told me he's losing his eyesight." Syaoran said, out of memory, "I don't know how she knows these things, but I'm pretty sure what she's saying is right."

"I trust her too." Sakura said, "What about his powers?"

"He's drawing it from some source," Syaoran said, "I don't know what though, I thought it was Kara, but maybe it's not just her. He won't survive for long."

"So, he'll try and take the cards away from us." Sakura said, slowly beginning to understand the intricacies of Wutai's twisted mind.

Syaoran nodded.

"We need to find this source and destroy it." Sakura said,

"I'm trying to figure out what it is," Syaoran said, "It can't be any of the cards, then what is it?"

"Does Wutai have any other magical object in his possession?"

Syaoran leaned on the tree, deep in thought. "He didn't have the Li sword,…"

"Could it be any of the other five force treasures?" Sakura asked,

"You think?" he asked, perplexed,

"Well," She said, "Maybe that's why Kai couldn't find the rest?"

Syaoran scowled.

"Wait," she said, "What is his source of power?"

"Well, Sakura that's what…"

"No I mean does he get it from the Sun or the Moon or..?"

Syoaran looked at her like she was some sort of rocket scientist and then scratched his chin trying to remember what Wutai's source of power was.

"Earth!" he said suddenly

"The Earth?" Sakura said surprised

"I'm positive. He said, "Don't you see it Sakura? Why he doesn't have any light?"

"Why he was attracted to the Dark Forces?"

"Exactly!"

"So all we have to do is set the Light card on him."

"No." he said, "Light and Dark have some sort of duality remember? It might be counter-effective."

"We can't use Earthy, for sure." Sakura said, "Or Wood."

"Firery?" she asked,

"I don't know." Syoaran said, "Think Sakura! Something that is out of this world."

"The Create?"

"Ugh," he said, "How exactly is that supposed to attack Wutai?"

"Illusion?" she said

He looked at her. "Illusion."

"How exactly do we use it?"

"Put him in a trance and then attack him?"

"With what?"

Before he could answer, there was yellow light that cut through the tree they were sitting on and they fell on the ground.

"AHHHHH"

"Are you okay?" Syoaran looked at her, with a deep cut on his cheek

"Been worse." She said,

"He attacked us, first Sakura." He said,

"Let's go get him."

"Don't use Watery," he said, as he got up and stood behind her.

"DUCK!" Yelan screamed,

Syaoran pulled Sakura down as another yellow light whizzed right above them.

"We've gotta think fast!" he yelled,

"Thunder!" she said suddenly.

"There we are." He said, "you use the card, I'll use my magical powers, okay?"

She nodded.

"THUNDER!" she screamed, "release and dispel!"

Wutai screamed as the electricity hit him.

"Thunder, come to my aid!" Syaoran screamed,

Wutai winced in pain as another beam of thunder hit him.

"What a stupid git." Touya said, smirking. He looked quite beat after injuring many of Wutai's warriors.

"What now?" Sakura hissed, "Do we set the illusion on him?"

"WHAT?" Syaoran said, "No. We don't know what to do after. Use as many attack cards as possible….Oh shit he's heading towards us."

"USE THE FIGHT CARD!" Meilin screamed with all the energy she had left

"Fight!" Sakura screamed without even thinking, "Release and dispel!"

Within seconds, The Fight was punching Wutai like there was no tomorrow. He looked pretty beat.

"I know what to do after we set the illusion on Wutai" she whispered to Syaoran, "Let's induce him to place all the sources of power with Kai. Then Kai can gather them and seal them under the ground."

"Best idea you've had in your life."

"You'll need to concentrate really hard on that." He warned, "I'll let Kai know." He signalled to Kai.

Sakura nodded in determination and closed her eyes. She took out the Illusion Card.

"Illusion card," she said, "Put Wutai in a trance so that he places his sources of power with Kai. RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

_Please work. _

As Illusion engulfed Wutai, he gasped. But, within moments, he was in a trance as Sakura hoped. His hands went into his pockets and removed some shiny objects.

"The five force treasures!" Yelan said with her eyes opened wide, "So _he _had them all this while."

Kai waited till Wutai stepped back. He cautiously moved forward, chanted a cleansing spell to remove any dark forces embedded in the objects. Sure enough, some black particles floated up, caught fire and burned into the air. He then enchanted a binding spell on them.

"Wait," Meilin said, "There's one missing."

Suddenly, Wutai shook himself from the Illusion and stood in a line facing Sakura and Syaoran.

"You can't beat me that easily." He laughed,

Syaoran scowled.

He slowly pulled one last tiny object, a necklace from his neck to reveal a black stone as a pendant.

"The Black Diamond." Eriol said, "The last of the five force treasures. We have to destroy it."

"How?" Meilin asked, worried.

Wutai laughed in a cold voice. "This is your end, Sakura Kinomoto and the cards will be mine. All mine!" he grinned in an evil manner.

Just as he was about to chant a spell

"NOT AGAIN YOU CONCEITED BASTARD!"

When everyone turned around, they saw the face of ….

Amamiya Masaki.

Wutai's concentration broke and before he could respond to anything, a bright red light hit him straight in the head and there was a bright light all over.

Within minutes, he fell down, a dead body.

The Black Diamond necklace fell beside him.

"Kai!" Eriol said, regaining himself, "Seal them! NOW!"

Kai quickly enchanted the necessary spells on the necklace and bound it to the rest. A hole on the ground began to form as the magical objects sunk into the ground.

The ground sealed over.

"The War of the Five Forces has concluded." A voice from above boomed.


	28. The Sun Will Rise

"_The War of the Five Forces has concluded." A voice from above boomed._

Dawn broke out. The first rays of the sun glistened against the free falling tears on Sakura's face as she clutched Syaoran's shirt.

_It's over. _

Leiyun still held an unconscious Maya in his arms. He couldn't move and he couldn't think. He had just witnessed his father die in front of him. He couldn't' feel his fingers. He had a heavy pounding in his head and couldn't register what was happening. Finally, fatigue got the better of him and the next thing he saw was black.

Amamiya Masaki slowly stepped forward as the Seal of Fate hovered down to ground level.

All the cards from Sakura formed a ring around her and Syaoran. They looked at the Seal of Fate in confusion.

"The Magic Cards shall now be jointly mastered by Sakura and Syaoran." The Seal of Fate announced.

"The Five Force Treasures shall be buried underground forever." And with that, the Seal of Fate dissipated and sprinkled gold particles everywhere.

It was only then that the Shield card returned to card form and joined the ring.

_Fate has been sealed._

* * *

Yelan felt a hand touch hers. She looked up and found Wei standing right next to her. She held his hand tighter.

He looked at her surprised.

"I love you, Wei." She said softly, and moved and kissed him on the cheek. He turned beet red at this.

Meilin ran to Maya and Leiyun and motioned to Kai, "We better get them to the hospital" she said,

"What about Wutai?" Yelan asked,

"We'll fly him back to Hong Kong at the earliest." Syaoran said, "Tomorrow the media will report it as death due to illness, since he hasn't made any public appearances, I don't think there will be any problem."

The dejected men of Wutai's side nodded and picked the body of the fallen leader and walked away from the forest.

* * *

The Li Mansion seemed to be awfully quiet. Yelan and Wei were going to take the next flight to Hong Kong with an unconscious Leiyun.

Syaoran stood in the vast grounds and looked as the pale sunlight fell on his face. He stared into space.

"Hey,"

He turned around and found Sakura standing behind him as she held out a mug of coffee. She was wrapped in a shawl.

He smiled and took the mug. She stood next to him and looked into the sky.

They drank their coffee in comfortable silence. "What next?" Sakura asked softly

Syaoran couldn't help laughing. "Don't you think we've had enough to last us a lifetime?"

Sakura grinned.

"I don't know, Sakura." He said, holding her by the waist, "And honestly, I don't want to know."

Then he looked down at her, "But I do know I'm going to be here, right by your side." With that, he leaned and softly kissed her.

* * *

Leiyun woke up earlier than expected. He bolted up, as if he was in a bad dream. The first person he saw was Wei.

"It's good that you're up, Master." He said, "We were quite worried about you."

"Where's Maya?" he asked, Wei looked at him in surprise. His father had died and the first person he could think of was Maya Zhang.

"Master," he began, "She's asleep. But, you would be glad to know that she's no longer in a coma."

"Right." He said, "And Wei?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Master."

Wei nodded, and couldn't help breaking into a smile. Yelan entered the room, and found Leiyun awake. She looked at Wei in shock.

"Um, Leiyun," she said, "We have to go to Hong Kong immediately."

"I understand." He said, getting off the bed. "Can we leave tonight? I just need a couple of hours to clear my head. "

"Sure." She said,

As he looked at her, she smiled warmly and he returned it. He didn't know why, but he felt like it had become a comfortable relationship with Yelan once again.

* * *

Touya splashed water on his face. He, along with Tomoyo, Sonomi and Yukito and gotten back to the Kinomoto residence.

He remembered how he had woken up Tomoyo earlier, how he had felt his face heat up.

_What the hell is wrong with me? She's my baby sister's best friend!_

Sonomi called him from downstairs and he cursed himself even more.

As he made his way down, he saw Tomoyo cooking.

"Hi." She said nervously. Afterall, her conversations with Touya were often kept to a minimal. However, she was grateful to him for looking after her since they had moved to the Li Mansion.

"I thought you could do with some breakfast." She said. He could feel her nervousness and decided not to take it out on her.

"That's great." He said, looking at her. She had tied her long hair into a bun, and he thought she looked pretty with a few strands of hair falling by the side of her face.

He wanted to whack himself for having such thoughts about her.

"How are you feeling Touya?" Sonomi said, emerging with some glasses. "I was just washing these. It's been so long since someone has lived in this house."

She poured some orange juice into a glass and placed it in front of him. She laughed as he gulped it in one go.

"You must be exhausted." She said, "You should sleep."

"Not before I eat what she's cooking for me." He said. Soon enough, Tomoyo placed steaming hot pancakes in front of him.

"Maple syrup or Chocolate syrup?" she asked

"Actually, I have a bit of both."

"You're kidding."

"Why?"

"That's how I have it too." She grinned as she went to get him syrup.

Touya felt a pit form in his stomach.

* * *

Leiyun had been watching Maya ever since he had washed and changed into normal clothes. He waited for Yelan and Wei to get things in order. His phone had been ringing inconsistently but he had chosen to ignore it. He studied the outlines of her face, and there was still a hint of pale pink tiredness on her face.

She stirred.

He immediately got up and walked over to her.

She slowly opened her eyes looked at him for whole minute.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

Leiyun felt as if his heart had just exploded. He took a few moments to regain himself. 'Hold on, I'll get someone."

* * *

Syaoran was shocked at Leiyun. Somehow, he felt happy. Was it because it was an uncanny feeling in the back of his mind that the real Leiyun was back?

He found him sitting with his head back on an uncomfortable hospital chair. Yelan was inside Maya's room. He could hear his mother's usual voice. He was glad Maya was going to be okay.

He quietly sat next to him.

"You must hate me right now." Leiyun said,

"I don't."

Leiyun looked at his younger cousin in surprise.

"I was angry with you in the beginning," Syaoran said, "Then I was just hurt, mostly because I was confused. But now that I know why you did all those things, I've come to understand, appreciate and respect you."

Leiyun flushed. "Don't be like me."

"Huh?"

"Don't do this stupid thing that we Li's do." He said, "Don't. Look where it's gotten us. Ryurren is dead, and I might as well be dead."

Syoaran looked at him, shocked. "What?"

"She doesn't remember me," he said,

"Oh." Was all he could say. He placed a hand on his shoulder as Leiyun buried his face in his hands.

"Syoaran," he said, "Don't be a cowardly nincompoop like me. Be a man and tell Sakura that you fucking love her. And when you do, don't ever become a wuss and leave her."

With that, he got up and left.

* * *

Later that evening, Touya was cleaning out the garage, when Kaho waved to him by the gate.

He looked at her and nodded.

"You seemed to have a lot of energy." She said,

"I slept all afternoon." He said, "There's only that long a man can eat food and sleep all day, given my usual workload."

She nodded as she stood next to him. They both leaned on the car which faced the street. Dusk was beginning to set, and the evening sun rays fell on the untamed grass.

"I came here to apologise." She said, finally.

"For what?"

"For leaving you." She said, quietly.

"I forgave you a long time ago." He said and then let out a deep breath.

She nodded.

"We have so much left to live, Kaho." He said, his voice softening. "And I treat this as a mere learning. Our magic does not take away the fact that we're human. Life is about learning, more than anything. Whether it's about love or loss, we learn. Every day, we're learning."

She gave him a small smile, taking in the depth of his words.

"But," he gulped, "I'm glad I got to know you, Kaho. Even if we didn't work out, I'm glad we get to be friends."

"Thank you." She whispered.

After a few minutes, she spoke. "I'm leaving for England tomorrow."

He nodded. "Good luck." He said, "Keep in touch," he said, as he looked at her.

She smiled. She kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Touya."

She walked away, hiding her tears from him which she hurriedly wiped away.

* * *

Leiyun looked outside his window as the plane flew over to Hong Kong. He looked at the millions of lights that made Hong Kong. He rested his head by the side of the window and closed his eyes.

'Ladies and Gentlemen," the pilot announced, "We will be landing in Hong Kong city shortly, please fasten your seatbelts and straighten your seats."

Leiyun took a deep breath as he saw Wei and Yelan stir from their slumber and get ready for arrival.

The Li Mansion was quiet and eerie. Yelan shuddered. The last time she was here, Maya had sneaked in and taken her away. She was sure Leiyun was the one who had told her about the secret passageway to the Mansion.

A secretary approached Leiyun as soon as he made his way to the Main House.

"Mr. Li," she began,

He interrupted her, "I'll hold a press conference at 10 AM tomorrow morning."

She nodded.

"Where's he?" he whispered to the man standing next to her.

"In the Li hospital morgue." He said, "The press has received a release saying that he died of multiple organ failure."

Leiyun nodded and made his way to his room. He found it locked, much to his annoyance. The only room which seemed to be available was Li Ryurren's. He opened the door and dumped his bag on the bed.

He then fell into Ryurren's comfortable chair. As he surveyed the room, he found that it hadn't been touched for ages. He got up, restless and looked around. He sat down at Ryurren's table. He rummaged through some old photos- and found few of him and Nadeshiko. He smiled sadly.

Then a big envelope fell out of the pile. He stared as he found that his name was written across in Ryurren's neat handwriting. He curiously opened it, and found two letters, both addressed to him. One was definitely in Ryurren's handwriting, but the other was in a handwriting that was different. It looked a bit like Maya's but not entirely. Inside that letter, he found a picture of him and Maya, taken long ago. He remembered a minute later that it was taken the day before he was to appear for the Order exam.

He opened the letter, leaned back on the chair and began to read.


	29. The Bend In the Road

Maya was discharged from the hospital two days later. She looked cheerful and happy. Sonomi had offered for her to stay at her house, given that her flat would be dusty and Yelan was in Hong Kong.

"Thanks for having me over, Sonomi." She said.

"Don't mention it." She said as she surveyed Maya. She was slowly coming to terms to how her new life would be. Her skin was still slightly pale, but once she had woken up completely, her usual pink tint was back.

She hadn't forgotten Leiyun, afterall. Sonomi remembered the night she found Maya awake looking at a picture of the two of them.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Maya had said, "That I still feel sad when I look at this picture?"

However, she didn't have much time to think about it as graduation was only a few days away. Since Maya was the key note speaker and Tomoyo was the valedictorian, both had speeches to prepare and were having fun doing it together.

They even had a dress rehearsal for Tomoyo. She blushed when her mother and Maya clapped in appreciation at the end of the speech.

"Bravo, Tomoyo." Maya grinned, "Just do the same tomorrow and it'll be great!"

"I'll go change now." Tomoyo said, "I don't want Sakura or anyone else to know what I'm wearing tomorrow."

"Speaking of dear Sakura," Maya said, "She and Meilin should be here soon."

"Oh, Touya called me a while back and said he'd drop both girls." Sonomi said, recalling.

Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't explain this new feeling she had been feeling the past few days. She wanted to hit her head about having such thoughts. Besides, she couldn't understand why she was having such feelings. She had always seen Touya as just a big brother to admire and respect.

"Not everything happens for a reason, Tomoyo." Maya said, as if reading her mind.

"Huh?" Tomoyo asked her heart pounding.

Maya just smiled knowingly, wore her glasses and went back to the book she had been reading.

* * *

Leiyun woke up with a slight headache. His mind was still reeling in the words of the letters he had read the night before. He reached for the bottle of water beside his bed and calmly took a few sips. He moved over to his bag and popped an aspirin.

He got up and walked towards the desk. He looked at the picture again. He stared at it for a few minutes. He wondered where all their photos were. He knew that his father didn't know about him and Maya, they had managed to keep it secret from everyone, even Yelan. He let out a low grunt as he remembered an argument they had had about it.

_"It's not like they're going to kill me, Lei." Maya scowled. "They seem to quite like the Zhangs. They got Ryurren married to one." _

_"We know how that went." Leiyun said,_

_"What are you afraid of then?" _

_They're going to change you. And I can't stand that. _

_"Not now." He said, instead, "They're really caught up in this whole Syoaran-training thing." _

_She frowned, "Why do I get the feeling you're telling me something?" _

_He looked at her sadly, "I'm messed up, Maya. Just give me some time. It's just that they're going overboard with Syoaran's training." _

_"He still thinks I'm his cousin, you know that?" she laughed._

_"Well," Leiyun said, "You are too young to be an aunt." _

_"I'm not flattered." _

_"Jokes apart," she said, "What's the real reason you're not telling me something?" _

_"Okay." He said, "You know how they all are with the whole Ryurren-Yelan thing? They're hung up about it. Now's not the time." _

_"Then when?" _

_"When the time is right." _

He cursed himself for those words. There's no such thing as the right time, dammit!

There was a knock on the door.

He placed the photo back on the desk and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Me?" Maya asked, surprised.

Meilin nodded.

"Really?"

Meilin rolled her eyes. "YES MAYA!" she said, "I want you to be my bridesmaid."

"It'll be my 14th time, don't worry." She smiled, "I make a great bridesmaid."

"That's great."

'When's the wedding anyway?"

"In 5 weeks." Meilin said, promptly

"Getting married before University?" Maya asked,

_I was going to be married before I went to University. _

"I can't wait." Meilin said, "Besides Kai is doing some sort of advanced martial arts training programme in NUS, so it just makes sense."

"That's great." Maya smiled, "You do realise you'll be the only married person in your school, right?"

Meilin laughed, "I don't care."

Maya grinned.

* * *

The next day, everyone groaned when Sonomi and Maya literally had to pull them out of bed.

"You can't be late for your own graduation." Maya said, "What kind of college counsellor does this make me?"

"A very cool one." Meilin said, beneath the sheets.

"Tomoyo!" Sonomi declared, "You do remember you're the valedictorian, right? If you don't get up now, you won't be able to give your dream speech."

That got Tomoyo to bolt out of bed and run to the bathroom.

"How do we get the other two to get out of bed?"

"Sakura!" Maya attempted, "Your father is coming to graduation! Aren't you excited to see him? And we're sneaking Kero too? And Syoaran will be upset."

Sakura got up "You got me." She made her way to the other bathroom.

"MEILIN!"

"It's not my wedding day,"

"GRADUATION DAY!"

"Your mother called, by the way." Maya began

Meilin's eyes opened wide, "SHIT! WHY DIDN"T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?"

And she literally ran to the bathroom.

Maya and Sonomi high-fived each other.

* * *

Leiyun took a deep breath as he faced flashing cameras. He made his way to the podium.

"Good morning everyone." He began, "Today is a very sad day for the Li Clan."

_What crap. _

"My father unfortunately passed away yesterday morning due to multiple organ failure." He continued his voice firm.

_What utter bullshit. _

"Therefore, we kindly ask you to cooperate with us in this hour of grief. It's a tough time for us."

"Mr. Li?" one of the reporters screamed, "What happens to the Li Corporation?"

"The Li Corporation will continue to function as before with an interim board till we come to a new decision." He said, making it up. He knew a lot of responsibilities would be thrust upon him and he would have to make many impacting changes in the near future.

"Well," he said, noticing that many reporters were itching to ask him more. "That would be for today."

* * *

Maya took a deep breath. She had her key note speech ready, but was slightly nervous. She hoped what she had written made sense.

"Nervous?" a familiar voice said behind her

She turned and found Master Shun smiling at her.

"Master Shun!" she shrieked like a little child and ran to hug him.

"How come you're here?" she said, after releasing him

"Well," he grinned, "I had this brilliant student. One of the smartest I know. You might know her she's a world famous socio-cultural anthropologist. Well, she's giving the key note address today."

Maya laughed.

"I missed it last time, Maya." He said, "I'm not missing it again. I'm cheering for you."

He patted her shoulder and took a few steps back. "And you look beautiful, Maya. Your father would have been so proud."

Maya smiled, and felt tears prickling in her eyes.

He took her hand. "It'll be alright, Maya."

* * *

Tomoyo walked on the stage. She looked extremely pretty, with her dark hair set well. It shone in the sunlight. She wore a cream dress that brought her violet eyes. She gulped before speaking, knowing that everyone in the hall was looking at her. She wasn't usually nervous, but she wanted this speech to really reflect her thoughts and feelings.

"Hello everyone." She began, her heart racing, "And hello Class of 2012. We're gathered here for our graduation ceremony- a turning point in our lives or as some call it, 'The Bend in the Road.' "

She caught Sakura and Syaoran and they smiled at her.

"It's an important turning point in our lives," she continued, "The bend the road where the chapter on our childhood ends and we turn the page to a new chapter on adult grown up lives."

She looked at her mother and smiled as she saw her grinning from ear to ear.

"At this point, we reflect and think about all our experiences." She said, "Not all experiences are pleasant, but each of them teach us something important. They're all important lessons. A wise person once told me that there are no regrets in life, only lessons." She winked at Maya.

Maya gave her a thumps-up.

"So," she said, in a firm voice, "As we embark forward, to new opportunities, to live exciting lives, let us not forget these important life lessons. Life isn't just about happiness, joy or love. It's also about grief, sorrow and loss. We must embrace both as they come."

She looked at Eriol, who nodded in understanding.

"So, Class of 2012," she grinned, "Here's to us! Let our lives be full of learning and experiences that enrich our lives."

With that there was a loud cheer as graduation hats flung in the air.

* * *

Sakura grinned at Syaoran as they flung their hats. She smiled. She remembered the last graduation when he wasn't there. But, now, he was here. And he wasn't going away.

He grinned back at her. "That was good, huh?"

She playfully punched his arm and rested her head against his shoulder.

"And Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He said,

_There. I said it. Leiyun, be proud. _

She looked at him with wide green eyes.

"Really?" she said,

"Yeah." He let out a deep breath, "Actually, I've loved you for quite a while now. It just took a lot of sensible people to whack my head and get me to tell this to you."

She smiled. "I'm glad." She said, "And Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"I kind of love you too."

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss.

* * *

Leiyun flung his duffel bag on his shoulder as he walked out Ryurren's room.

"Leiyun?" he heard Yelan call, "Where are you off too?"

"I'm not coming back with you to Japan." He said, "I need to go to Beijing."

"Leiyun," she said, "Wait. Why are you going to Beijing? What's happening here?"

Wei walked toward them and stood by Yelan's side.

Before he knew it, Leiyun broke down and told the two of them everything.


	30. Till Death Do Us Part

"Meilin!" Tomoyo screamed, "Stand still!"

"I'm trying to!" Meilin said, "Why are we doing this stupid rehearsal, anyway? We should just be able to say whatever we feel!"

"Don't kill anyone later because they said something you didn't like." Yelan smiled.

"UGH!" Meilin scoffed, "I should have just eloped."

"But then I wouldn't' be able to design you a dress!" Tomoyo protested, "How'd you like that?"

Meilin frowned.

"Is it me," Maya began, "Or is our dear Meilin going 'bridezilla' on us?"

"OKAY!" Tomoyo said, assuming control, "Bridesmaids, if you please."

The women changed into pale gold strapless gowns, and stood next to Meilin.

"Perfect!" Tomoyo nearly cried,

"So," Maya grinned, pinning her hair in a bun, "You aren't wearing the same thing? What kind of discrimination is this?"

"It's the same material," Tomoyo defended, "Just a V-neck dress, that's all."

"So how's our dear best man doing?" Maya mocked, "Yelan? What is your precious baby up to?" she teased

"Come on," Sakura said, suddenly, "Cut him some slack." Then blushed at what she had said.

"Oh-hooooo" Tomoyo teased as she poked Sakura.

Maya grinned. "Yes, Nephew of mine- I'm going to check on him." She quickly changed back into shorts and her loose t-shirt.

* * *

"Leiyun?" Master Shun asked, as he saw the familiar looking boy walk towards him. "You're back already?"

"Eriol had to go back for Meilin's wedding." He said, "And I came here to give you this." He handed him a piece of paper.

Master Shun scanned the handwritten sheet and looked at Leiyun in shock. "My hunch was right then, Leiyun. The intuition I had five weeks ago, it proved to be right." He smiled.

Leiyun gave him a tired smile.

"I also need to talk to you." Leiyun said,

"About what?"

Leiyun pulled out an envelope from his coat pocket. "I found this in Ryurren's room when I came to Hong Kong for my father's funeral. I had no idea that this was written to me before his death."

Master Shun looked at him perplexed. He took the letters that Leiyun gave him.

After a few minutes, he looked at Leiyun shocked.

"Maya's father left these letters in Ryurren's possession before he died. For some reason, Ryurren didn't give them to me." Leiyun said, "I always wondered why Ryurren's room had been locked all along. I now know why my father locked it."

"I thought you knew, Leiyun." Master Shun said quietly,

"Why didn't he just burn these?"

"Wutai didn't know of these." Master Shun said, "The Great Elder didn't want you to know about your father, Leiyun. He believed that a son should never grow to hate his own father."

"Didn't work." Leiyun said, "How can anyone be so callous, so cold, so cruel? What kind of father puts a curse on his own son? Just for some stupid Clan fame?"

Master Shun remained silent, "Does Yelan know?"

Leiyun nodded.

"And?"

"She knew about the letters, she was too scared to do anything because of my father." Leiyun chocked, "She did it to protect me."

"Because she knew you were young and impulsive." Master Shun said, softly, "She wanted to protect the both of you, at least till all the dark forces were sealed and converted."

Leiyun stared into space.

"The curse has been broken, Leiyun." He said,

He snorted. "Yay!" he said in mock happiness. "I feel like some robot designed by my father. Why the madness though? Who am I really?"

"That's the fundamental philosophical question of life, Leiyun." Master Shun said wisely, "We're so lost in creating this person we want to be, that we often forget who we are."

"But now," he continued, "you're finally free, Leiyun."

"What makes me, Master Shun?" he asked

Master Shun smiled. He remembered the first day he had met Leiyun- 14 years old and determined to pass the Order of the Li's. Maya's father had told him that the young boy was focused and determined, but beyond that cold exterior, there was a warm and kind-hearted person inside.

He had also remembered how Maya had reacted to having him as a classmate.

_"You're here?" she had asked. She looked different since the last time he had seen her, at Yelan's wedding. She wore simple fighting robes and her hair was tied in a bun. _

_"I'm not as bad as you think, Zhang." He said, _

_"Well," she had smirked, "We'll have to see about that." _

"You're a good person, Leiyun." Master Shun said, after a minute. "But both you and I know that I'm not the best person to tell you that."

* * *

Maya sighed. The heat was getting to her, and she had been out all day making sure that every wedding detail went as planned. She was on her way to the florist as she walked opposite to the designer boutique Tomoyo was working in for the summer. Since there were so many dresses to design in a short time, Tomoyo worked at the boutique and had formed a team to work on the wedding.

She was surprised when she saw Touya Kinomoto standing on the sidewalk.

"Touya?" she said, lowering her sunglasses, and making sure she wasn't seeing things.

'Hi!" he said, nervously

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" she asked, "what are you doing in the middle of the street?"

"Well," he began, "It's a funny story. Sakura asked me to pick up something from the store Tomoyo's working at, but I can't find it."

Maya smirked. "It's right there." She pointed to the boutique.

"Right." He said, and flushed.

"What is wrong with the world?" she screamed suddenly. Touya looked at her, momentarily scared.

Turning to him, she hit him hard on the shoulder-"Just ask her out, man." She said, and walked off.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Meilin screamed

"What what what?" Tomoyo said, bolting up, "Have the florists not arrived on time?"

"No." Meilin said, "I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY TOMOYO!"

Sakura grunted from a corner.

"KINOMOTO, WAIT TILL YOU…"

"I'm up I'm up!" Sakura said, "Don't finish your last sentence. We need Maya for this." She ran out of the room.

_Two hours later. _

"Okay, Meilin." Maya said, "Breathe."

She sighed. "Not working."

"Listen," Maya said, "Meilin, You shouldn't be nervous, you want to know why?"

"Why?" she looked at Maya

"Because," Maya said, "Simply, there's no reason for you to be. The man who's waiting there for you, well, he loves you and you love him."

Meilin smiled.

"Life can be cruel sometimes, Meilin." She said, "I know it's a wrong time for me to be talking of such pessimistic things, but the people who are by your side during these cruel times, they're the ones who matter, Meilin. And Kai, who's waiting for you out there, he's the one who matters to you, Meilin."

Meilin began to tear up.

She smiled widely and hugged her.

Maya nodded to Wei who was going to give Meilin away. She patted Tomoyo and they stood in position.

As the music began to play, Tomoyo felt her cheeks heat in consciousness as all eyes fell on her. As the sun rays fell on her face, she looked ahead. At the end, she smiled as she saw Kai standing in the middle of the altar, eager to see his bride. The wind blew over Syoaran's face and Eriol's who stood next to him. She grinned at Kai as she took her place next to the altar.

Sakura nervously made her entrance on the aisle and her pretty green eyes shone as the bright summer sun fell on her face. She laughed as she saw Syaoran wink at her. Maya followed her and they all stood waiting for Meilin.

_This is the most important walk of my life. _Meilin smiled warmly at Wei as he offered her his hand. She took slow but firm steps. She wanted to laugh loudly when she saw Kai staring at her from the other end.

She couldn't help it anymore when she reached the altar.

"Do I look that bad?" she joked as he continued to stare at her.

"You look beautiful, Meilin." He said softly. As she looked into his eyes, she knew that he meant it.

They took their vows and then,

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister announced.

To everyone's surprise, Kai dipped Meilin low and kissed her softly as everyone cheered.

* * *

Maya and Tomoyo sat down as they saw the wedding in full swing. Tomoyo giggled.

"Are you drunk?" Maya asked,

"No." Tomoyo said. Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." She said, "I had just a wee bit of champagne. But, I'm legal, what's the problem?"

Maya 'tch-tched' pretending to disapprove.

"You're not cool anymore." Tomoyo teased only to have her arm pinched.

"Ow!" she said, "That hurt."

"It was supposed to hurt." Maya grinned, "Oh look at this dear nephew of mine."

They looked at Sakura and Syaoran, who were slow dancing in the distance.

"I'm glad they worked out." Tomoyo said, softly.

Maya hugged her. "Me too." She said.

_"You've got to set this right, Lei." She said, finally. "Let him be the man you could never be. And Sakura? She doesn't deserve to go through what I did." _

Her thoughts were interrupted when Yukito asked her dance. She looked at Tomoyo, and when the younger woman didn't have any objection she accepted.

* * *

"I'm so happy for Meilin." Sakura said, as Syaoran twirled her around.

"I'm glad too." He said, as he pulled her back to him.

"It makes you believe, to hope. Doesn't it?" she said as she looked up at him.

He kissed her forehead. "It does."

* * *

"Hey," Touya said, as he sat down next to Tomoyo, "Great job today."

Tomoyo smiled. "Thanks."

"Must have been quite hectic." _That sounds so lame. _

"It was."

There were a few minutes of silence.

_Say something. _

"Looking forward to college?" he asked,

"Yeah!" Tomoyo said, excitedly, forgetting her nervousness at the thought of college. "I'm really excited."

"It's fun." He said, "You get to meet new people, make new friends."

"Living with Sakura and Meilin is going to be fun."

"Oh well," he said, "I don't know how anyone can be excited about living with that monster-like sister of mine."

Tomoyo grinned.

"And, er." He said, as Tomoyo looked at him expectantly "I don't know how else to say this, but thank you."

"For what?"

"For being by Sakura's side." He said,

"What best friends do." She said, as the air was filled with tension again.

"I'd like to take you out," he said his heart racing, "somewhere nice. Treat it as a token appreciation."

Tomoyo laughed, "Sure. I'd like that."

_I'm sure he just looks at me like a little kid._

* * *

"PEOPLE!" Chiharu said, "Meilin's going to throw the bouquet now!"

Maya and Yelan looked as the young girls gathered together waiting for the bouquet to fall in their arms. They were seated a little further away.

"Now," Maya said, "I really wonder who's going to get married next."

'They're too young to be married, you know." Yelan said,

"I was going to be married at this age." Maya whispered. "Remember?"

Yelan nodded but didn't meet her eyes.

Suddenly, they felt something fall.

In between them lay the bouquet. They looked ahead and saw the shocked faces of all the young girls. Meilin was shocked herself, never thinking she would throw the bouquet that far.

Both of them sweat-dropped.

* * *

"Nervous?" Master Shun said, as he waited with him.

Leiyun shook his head, "I've never been this sure in my life."

"Sir," the secretary called, "They're ready."

Leiyun nodded. He felt Master Shun's hand on his shoulder.

"You can do this Leiyun."

* * *

Maya washed her face. _Yelan got the bouquet. Didn't she? _

_Since when did I believe in these things, anyway? _

She shook off her thoughts and made her way to the large home theatre room in Tomoyo's house. It had been a long day and everyone just wanted to relax by watching a movie.

To her surprise, she found just Yelan sitting in a corner.

"Maya," she said. "I think you need to see this."

Maya turned and looked at the huge TV which had been turned on to BBC Asia. She saw photos of Leiyun all across.

"Leiyun Li, the interim leader of the Li Clan since the untimely death of his father last month announced major reconstitution in the Li Corporation and the Li Clan. Mr. Li is next in line for leadership in the most powerful clans of the East." The reporter boomed

Maya went numb as Leiyun came on.

"Taking recent events into consideration," he began, "the surviving board believes a reconstitution is required for effective functioning of the Li Corporation in Asia. The Corporation will be headed by a split board of directors who will function from Japan and China separately."

"Mr. Li also did away with the supposed rigid practices in the Li Clan hierarchy and leadership. The most shocking news of all is that he announced his signing to a release agreement waiving all rights to the Li Corporation. As per the press statement released later at the conference, Yelan Li was appointed as the head of the board in Japan. The remainder of the surviving board will head the Board in China. " The reporter continued as file photos of Yelan appeared on the screen.

Maya stared at her sister, not knowing what to think.

Her attention focused back on the TV as she heard Leiyun speak again, "The surviving board has also decided unanimously to do away with the rigid hierarchy system in the Li Clan. Henceforth, the Li Clan will function like any other normal family."

Maya bit her lip.

"Mr. Li further clarified that Syaoran Li, who is second in line for leadership in the Clan, has been given full choice and freedom to decide if he wants to be part of the leadership in the Clan."

Maya couldn't breathe.

"These major changes will take a while to sink in. The split in governing boards of the Li Corporation is expected to happen next week. Meanwhile, Mr. Li also announced that he will be moving to Japan to concentrate on his martial arts. This is Ming Chan, reporting from the Li Residence, Hong Kong."

Yelan began to say something, but before she could open her mouth, Maya walked out of the room.


	31. I Won't Fight You Anymore

"Tomoyo?" Sakura said, looking at a huge pile of clothes in front of her "I can't possibly take all these things!"

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo said, "You will _need _them. We're going to be in college Sakura"

"I know." Sakura said, "But, there's only that much we can pack."

"Oh, come on," Tomoyo said, "Now that you and Syaoran are dating, _finally." _

Sakura blushed.

"AH!" Meilin said, tripping over the pile of clothes Tomoyo had in front of them, "TOMOYO!"

"Oh, Meilin, there are some clothes for you too." She said, good-naturedly

"Tomoyo?" Meilin said, "You're mad. Oh dear, being housemates is going to be so crazy!"

Sakura smiled. Living with Tomoyo and Meilin was going to be real fun. She couldn't wait for college to start!

"Anyway," Meilin said, straightening her dress, "I came to call you guys for snack. Aunt Yelan and Mrs. Daidouji are all excited about our graduation party later."

"Where's Maya?" Sakura asked,

"Getting her apartment straightened out I think." Meilin said, "It's going to be SO cool hanging out with her."

"I want to see this Henry Gao everyone thinks she's dating." Tomoyo said, "I think Leiyun will be jealous out of his wits."

"I will get to see him." Meilin stuck her tongue out, then her eyes became starry-eyed, "My trade law professor."

"Er, Meilin?" Tomoyo said, "There's this guy named Kai, you're kind of married to.

Meilin frowned. "Okay. Okay. Just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't have my fun."

"You guys are the most unusual couple." Tomoyo said, "You're going to be a lawyer and he's training to be a martial arts professional."

"Tomoyo!" they heard Sonomi call

"Let's go!" Sakura said, "I'm starving."

The three girls made their way down when they heard the two older women talking

"Don't you think it's weird, Yelan?" Sonomi was saying, "that he actually came back. For her?"

Yelan nodded, "And he's so different too, believe me."

"Who's back?" Meilin demanded

Sonomi and Yelan were silent.

"Mom?" Tomoyo asked, "Who's back? And he didn't even ask her for what?"

Sakura seemed to have figured out what they were saying, "Leiyun?" she asked, hesitantly

Yelan nodded, "Yes."

"I think the whole re-constitution of the Li clan was just because he has no powers." Meilin scowled.

Aunt Yelan frowned.

"I think that's beautiful." She said, "That he came back. And, I'm sure he's become a better person.".

Meilin stared at her, "HOW CAN HE THINK HE STILL HAS A CHANCE TO SCORE WITH HER? IS HE NUTS?"

"He travelled to China and Japan and even England before deciding to come back." Sakura blurted

All the women except Yelan in the room stared at her. She just nodded in agreement.

"He found out if loving her would be harmful, he consulted Master Shun about it." She said, unable to control herself, "He _has _changed. And he did all those things for her."

Meiin looked like she was going to faint. _Leiyun did all that? _

"How do you know Sakura?" Sonomi asked,

"Because he's been talking to Syaoran about it." She said, "He's changed. He even told Syaoran that when you love someone, you shouldn't wait forever to do something about it, because then it just results in sad endings. _Leiyun _was the one who told Syaoran to, well, to quote, 'to be a man and tell me about how he feels.'"

"She's right." Yelan said, "Why else would I agree to govern the Japan Board of the Li Corporation?"

"You hid this from us?" Meilin asked, suddenly, "And I've been cursing that man all this time."

"He didn't want anyone to know what he was up to." Sakura said, "But now that he's back…"

"So what are you guys now? Leiyun Li Fan Club?" a familiar voice interrupted them

"Maya!" Sonomi said, "We were,er.."

She looked at Sakura and gave her the best Maya Zhang 'Really?' look.

"I'm here to get a graduation party going." She said, "So, if the Leiyun Li Fan Club still wants to rant about him, then I'll be back in a while."

She looked at them with such glares that all of them felt like running away.

"Fine." She said, I've got some boxes outside which need to be picked up…"

All five women ran out.

Maya smiled, then blushed.

Syaoran came down the stairs.

"What's up kiddo?"

"I heard a lot of voices." He said, "Something come up?"

"More like someone came up." She glared at him

Syaoran stopped in his tracks. _Leiyun? _

She ruffled his hair before making her way up the stairs. "Don't sweat it." She said

* * *

Meilin had decorated the Li mansion with pretty fairy lights all over. It was quite a beautiful sight. Sakura and Syaoran walked barefoot on the lawn, feeling the cool grass beneath their feet.

"What do you think is going to happen?" she asked, clutching his hand,

"It's their life, Sakura." He said, "But, I hope, for Leiyun's sake, it works out."

"Can she fall in love with him again?"

"Yes."

Sakura felt tears drop from her eyes.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, concerned, "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Syaoran," she said, between her tears, "Don't you think it's so sad, yet so beautiful?"

He took her into his arms and stroked her pretty auburn hair, "It'll be fine, Sakura. I know it will be."

* * *

"Why is he making her cry?" Kero asked Tomoyo as she was filming the Sakura-Syaoran moment

"Kero?" Tomoyo giggled, "Have you become Touya now? Besides, you should have listened to what they were saying. Sakura was talking about Maya and Leiyun."

* * *

"Kai!" Meilin said, "You're NOT wearing that hideous red suit."

"Come on, Meilin.." Kai said, trying to defend his choice of attire

"I said NO." Meilin said,

Maya smiled as she walked past. _To think how their lives were just some months ago._

* * *

The party was in full swing, and everyone was dancing to their happiness. Wei was quite the dancer. Maya looked at everyone happy and couldn't help smiling.

_Singapore! She thought excited. _

She was going back to the place where she thought she had found happiness, purpose in her life. Yet, somehow, she felt Tomoeda had given her so much. She had grown as a person.

_This is where I found Leiyun again. _

She quietly took the bottle of wine she had been saving and went to the front porch of the Li mansion, kicked her flats and sat down and began to drink from the bottle straight.

* * *

The next morning, Maya was at her apartment, supervising the movers. Her head still felt a bit sore from all the wine last night.

"Miss. Zhang?" the mover asked, "Do we start loading?"

Maya turned around, her thick long black hair and nodded

"Can you please sign this?"

She took the writing pad and signed her name across.

"Thank you." He said, "We'll be back in a few."

Maya smiled. _So this is the end. _

She began walking towards her apartment again, thinking of the past few months. She tried not to think that she couldn't love Leiyun anymore. She hadn't had much sleep since last night and the international news telecast.

It was late evening, and the last rays of the sun fell on her face. A soft wind blew, causing her hair to rise and then fall back on her shoulders. To the common passerby, she would have looked like any happy beautiful woman, even if she was simply dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

She looked up and gasped.

"Hi" he said,

"Quite an improvement over the last time," she mocked, "Last time it took you 8 years. This time it's a few weeks."

"It's not the same, Maya." The tall brown haired man said, "I'm a different person."

She looked at him,

"For starters," Leiyun said, "I've changed."

"You're back with the clan." She smiled, "Isn't that what you always wanted? "

"No. As of today, I have been formally discharged of all duties of responsibilities relating to the administration of the Li Clan and the Li Corporation." he said, "It's what I thought I wanted. Actually, it's what my father wanted."

"So," Maya asked, slowly, "What do you want then, Lei?"

"You."

For a minute, Maya felt her heart stop beating, the world come to screeching halt.

_You want…me? _

She looked at him, in pure shock, "Lei," she said, "You know that can't happen and the card's only going to unseal itself."

"It won't." he said,

"How do you know?"

"Because I asked Master Shun about it." Leiyun said, simply, "And a lot of other Chinese and Japanese experts on the matter."

"So that was what you were doing?" she asked, unable to believe what was happening, "You were travelling around China and Japan the last few weeks?"

"And England too." He said, "Eriol and I met a few other scholars."

"But, Leiyun," she said, "I can't fall in love with you." _Not again._

"Can't, or won't?" he laughed

"It's not like I have an option, Lei." Maya said, her rational self -getting the better of her heart, "I gave it up to seal the Sacrifice, remember?"

"But, you forget an important thing." Leiyun said, "The Shield was a barrier when the Seal of Fate sealed everyone's fate."

'What do you mean?" Maya asked, "The Shield Card?"

"Sakura used it to protect us during the battle, it returned to card form after the Seal of Fate had sealed Fate in general."

"Can the Shield card protect us from Fate?"

"Yes." He said, "Our fate wasn't sealed."

"So, our destiny is still unwritten?" Maya asked, hoping she was wrong.

Leiyun nodded.

"Even if the card wasn't going to break its seal," Maya said, "You can't ask me to fall in love with you, Leiyun. It has to come to me, naturally."

"Leave that to me." He said,

"Leiyun, that was such a BAD pick up line." She laughed in spite of herself, "But, I can't live knowing what you did to the Li Clan…"

"You don't have to."

_This is crazy. _

"Leiyun," she said, "You can't give up everything for me."

"Too late. Already did."

"Honestly?" Maya said, "I don't know whether to laugh or to cry."

"Dance then."

Maya laughed. _This felt like Leiyun. _

"Leiyun," she said, finally, "We're just not meant to be. Why don't you just let me go?"

He looked at her intently, and his face softened, "I did that once, Maya, I'm not doing it again."

Her heart skipped a beat._ This was the Leiyun she had fallen in love with. _

"I don't know, Lei." She said, finally

"I'm not fighting you anymore, Maya." He said, "I want to fight _for _you."

* * *

Maya sat in her empty apartment, staring into space- trying to believe all that Leiyun told her. She turned as the door opened and Yelan walked in.

"How long are you going to ignore me?" Yelan said,

Maya stared at Yelan, "You're supposed to be my sister." She said angrily, "And this is what you do behind my back?"

"You wouldn't let me do otherwise." She said, "Maya, for a minute, stop thinking about everyone around you and think about what you heart says."

"I gave it up to seal the Sacrifice." She said, "WHAT PART OF THAT DID YOU NOT GET?"

Yelan sighed. "You know that the Shield protected you from the Seal of Fate. Don't play dumb with me."

"I don't love him." Maya said, looking at her shoes.

"Look at me and tell me that." Yelan implored.

She looked at her sister and gulped. "I don't know, Yelan." She said finally. "I haven't been able to sleep since last night."

"It just hurts me," Yelan said, softening a little, "That you care so much about everyone around you, and you make such an effort to make them believe in love, in hope and in happiness. But when it comes to you, you're just running away."

After a few minutes, Maya spoke.

"I'm just scared, Yelan." She said, "I can't bear to go through something like this again."

Yelan sat down next to her. "What makes you think that it's going to happen over and over?"

Maya shrugged, "I.."

"Look at what he did for you, Maya." She whispered, "He ended up saving us from a lot more pain."

Maya stared at her hands.

"Happiness is a choice," Yelan said, "And love is about risks. Look at me, I wasted so much of my life scared of how I would live if I told Wei how I felt." She paused.

"We don't have to stop living Maya." She said, using her own words to her. "The storm's over."

She gripped Maya's shoulder, hugged her and left Maya to her thoughts.


	32. The Change in The Game

Maya looked over the crystal clear lake as she sat legs folded. She hadn't slept a wink last night, and couldn't think with so many people around her. She needed to clear her mind, and figure out the funny feelings that were happening in her heart.

"Good Morning, Maya." She turned and found Master Shun standing next to her.

She gave him a small smile and budged to give him some place to sit.

"Morning practice?" she asked

Master Shun smiled as they sat in silence.

"I don't know what to do, Master Shun." She said quietly.

"I don't expect you to." He said, "But, sometimes, don't think too much about what you're going to do. Spontaneity is something we as humans need to do more often."

She looked at him and gave a small snort.

Master Shun got up, and looked at her. "Just talk to him, Maya." Slowly he left.

Sure enough, in the distance, she saw Leiyun walking towards her. His hair was wind-blown and messy. He looked paler than usual and even though it was summer, he wore a full-sleeved shirt.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked,

"It's a free country, Leiyun." She laughed

He sat down, and pulled something out of his pocket.

He cleared his throat. "Your father wrote this to me shortly before he died. I should have received it, but I had already left by then. Luckily, my father wasn't at home and the Great Elder kept it in Ryurren's room and had it locked."

Maya looked at him curiously before beginning to read.

_Dear Leiyun, _

_I'm not a man of letters as my youngest daughter hopes me to be. I think I find it difficult to express my deepest expressions through words; I rather do it by actions. But, given the present circumstances, I need to write to you. _

_When Shun and I studied ancient texts on magic during our youth, we came across the curse that Li Shulin suffered during her youth. This curse was passed on through generations of the Li Clan. However, I came across certain Egyptian texts relating to this curse, known as the 'Locket of the Heart' during my trips to Africa and Middle East in my early days as a socio-cultural anthropologist. At first, I did not understand the logic or the reasoning behind the texts, but when I began to teach Maya the nuances of socio-cultural anthropology, it slowly dawned upon me. The breaking of the 'Locket of the Heart' curse was inherent with the Five Force war. Shun informed me that you are aware of the Five Force war and the dark forces- the war shall end with the sealing of the Ego and the Sacrifice. When love between two people survives the sealing, the curse is broken. _

_When I first learnt about how the Ego and the Sacrifice were released on you and Maya, I was furious. But, now, in retrospect, it was my protectionist attitude as a father and as Shun and I spoke about it, I realized I couldn't blame you for loving my daughter. I also know you will fight long enough to be with her and keep her happy. Oddly enough, I trust you to do that. _

_Warm Regards, _

_Cheng Zhang _

Maya found it hard to breathe as tears feel freely and all over her face. She rested her head on Leiyun's shoulder and cried harder.

"We survived." He chocked.

"I'm such a baby," she said, as she sobbed harder into his shirt.

"I'm as much as a mess as you are." As she looked at him, he had tears falling unchecked on his face.

As she released her hold on his shirt, he showed her the other letter.

"What's this?" she hiccupped.

"Ryurren's letter." Leiyun said, "He told me to never leave Syaoran's side, Maya. I'm such a disappointment. And he told me never to let you go. I failed in that too."

Maya scanned through the letter and looked up to him. "You missed the most important part, Lei."

"Huh?"

Maya cleared her throat and read, "But remember, Leiyun, sometimes we have to endure much pain before we can truly love. It is a long tunnel, but at the end you will, inevitably, find your light."

Leiyun ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're free, Leiyun." She said, her voice barely in a whisper, "We're free." She felt her chest clot up. "The road before us is clear. It's over."

"Remember the question I asked you eight years ago?" he said,

Maya looked at him and felt a tightening in her chest as if all her arteries and veins were tapering around her heart.

"Yes." She said, "I do. The answer's still the same, Lei."

"I have another question." He said,

"What?"

"Will you, er.."

"WHAT?" Maya said, her voice rising, the suspense killing her

"Will you start a martial arts school with me?"

Maya looked at him flabbergasted. After a few seconds, she broke out in laughter.

"It's not funny, Maya." Leiyun said, "I'm unemployed and I'm actually going to school for this."

"What?" Maya said, between tears of laughter and tears from crying, "School?"

"Yes." He said, "PhD. I'm fast tracking it to four years. I'll be graduating with Syaoran."

Maya snorted.

"Don't be mean." He said,

Maya pinched his arm. "Ow." He said, but then after a minute he said, "I kind of missed those."

The sun was fully up and the clear blue of the lake shone. Leiyun got up and offered his hand to her. "Let's get back." He said,

"So," Maya said, clutching his arm as they walked, "Who is funding your education at NUS?"

"Yelan."

"Are you serious?"

"Well," Leiyun grinned, "Master Shun talked her into it, I guess. They want me back in school and really trained in martial arts before I start a school."

"Oh yes," Maya teased, "Leiyun Li is not at all well versed or well trained in martial arts. What are we going to call it?"

"I was thinking of 'the Shun School of Martial Arts'?"

Maya burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with it?" Leiyun protested, "I thought you'd agree."

"Oh, it's fine." She said, "I just wonder how Master Shun will react to it."

"I think he'll be happy." Leiyun said, good-naturedly.

"Oh, one last thing Lei?" she said, smugly

"What?"

"I'm not changing my last name."

* * *

_6 years later. _

Maya woke up as the phone next to her bed rang. Untangling herself from Leiyun, she reached for the phone. Leiyun grunted in response, averse to the sudden movement from his wife.

She saw Sonomi's number flash and smiled as she picked up.

"Hi."

"Maya!" she screamed, "The caterers aren't here yet!"

"Sonomi," Maya said gently, "The party is at six in the evening. It's only 8 in the morning."

"Oh."

"Look," she said, "You have to relax. I know you're excited, but seriously, calm down."

"Okay." Sonomi said, like a little child, "When are you going to get here?"

"At about lunchtime?"

"Great!" Sonomi said, excited again, "You can sample what these guys are making then."

Maya smiled, "I'll see you soon." She said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Leiyun asked, his eyes still closed

"Tomoyo and Touya's wedding anniversary party." Maya said, yawning. "And you'll have to pick Shun up from the school where Master Shun is supervising summer classes. Meet me later at Sonomi's house. I don't want any hyperventilating calls from the poor old man in the meanwhile, okay?"

He grunted in response.

"When do you have to leave?" he asked, opening his right eye, as he looked at her.

"Lunchtime."

"Great." He said, pulling her back under the covers. "You have plenty of time to show your husband just how much you love him."

* * *

Meilin and Yelan were in Sonomi's garden placing chairs.

"Uff." Meilin said, "It's hot today, Aunt Yelan. And all we've been doing is carrying chairs everywhere. How come Sakura and Syaoran don't get any of the hard work? Checking guest lists? That's not fair."

"Those two." Yelan said frowning, "I detest Syaoran. Sonomi might be having grandkids before I do."

"YELAN!" Wei said, shocked.

"What?" she said, "Shun is just too hyper. We're all fatigued from baby-sitting him."

"Well, he's got too much Zhang and Li genes." Meilin said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, I think we've had enough babies for a while now."

"What do you mean?" Yelan said, "None of you have kids. When I was your age…"

"Maya didn't have kids till she was thirty." Meilin said, "Besides, aren't your hands full with the Li Corp in Japan."

"They are." Yelan admitted, "But I need a break too."

"Wei," she said, suddenly, "Let's get a dog."

Meilin rolled her eyes as she made her way back to the house. _It must be menopause. _

"You're not as smart as you guys think you are." She said to Sakura and Syaoran who were lazily sprawled on the huge sofa in the living room.

"Cut us some slack, Meilin." Sakura groaned from one side, "We had so much work these past few weeks. The publishing house is not going easy on me. Do you know who many new Japanese writers are in the literature world today?"

Kero buzzed above them. "Don't listen to them. When Master Shun and I visited them last time, they just slept all Sunday afternoon. They're such lazy butts, these two."

"Write four research papers every month, stuffed animal!" Syaoran said, from the other side of the sofa.

"The brat calls himself an archaeologist." Kero said to Meilin, who scowled.

"Don't' complain about work!" she said, "Do you know how much I work every day?" she held her BlackBerry towards them. "I'm the one who works 14 hours a day!"

Sakura and Syaoran groaned loudly, before going back to sleep.

"SAKURA! SYAORAN!" Tomoyo came running to the room, "Wake UP!"

She was followed by Touya who frowned on seeing his younger sister and her husband sleeping.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said, "Did they use the work excuse again?"

Meilin nodded.

"GET UP!" he said, lifting the soft blanket the two had been sharing.

"You're so mean!" Sakura cried,

"Monster," he said, "Get up. We've got so many things to do!"

"I'm tired." Sakura protested

"You're lazy." Touya said,

"I have two jobs." She retorted

"Yes." He said, "One of which you do once in a few months whenever Tomoyo asks you to."

"You're just saying that to defend your wife."

"Syaoran!" Yelan yelled, entering the living room, "You are so LAZY. Get up and help! Sakura- go help Meilin to set up tables and Syaoran- help Sonomi in the kitchen. NOW!"

The two bolted up and went their respective directions.

"Ouch. Yelan." Maya said, entering the room. "That was harsh."

"Where are the rest?" Meilin asked,

"Where's Kai, you mean?" Maya grinned, "They're still at the school. Camp ends at 2 so they'll come here after that."

Suddenly her phone rang.

"MAYA!"

"Hello Master Shun."

"I know I was all supportive of you marrying Leiyun, but what were you thinking? That you pop out hyper kids and DUMP THEM ON ME? And name them after me too?"

"Calm down, Master." Maya sweat-dropped, "What did Shun do?"

"Oh. WHAT DID HE DO?" Master Shun, "He learns too fast and is up to trouble. Climbing trees and jumping off them like a monkey. I tell him to sit down quietly and solve puzzles and this brat finishes them in two minutes and starts climbing trees."

"Did he get hurt?" Maya asked, concerned,

"WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS SO WORRIED FOR?"

"Is he alright?"

"YES." Master Shun grunted. "I...oh, LEIYUN YOU'RE HERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU."

Maya listened to the rest of the conversation highly amused. She laughed so loudly when Master Shun told Leiyun that he lovingly hated their son.

But what broke her heart was when her son said sorry to Master Shun and gave him a card. She couldn't help smiling ear to ear when Leiyun told her what Shun did over the phone. The next thing she heard was Master Shun telling her son to practice the exercises he had learnt today.

"They're quite a pair, aren't they?" she said into the phone as Leiyun was leaving.

"Oh yeah." He said, laughing, "I'll see you soon." She hung up after she heard the phone click.

Sakura beamed as she felt happy and watched all her friends. Her heart warmed on seeing everyone around her so happy and content. They were having a wonderful dinner outside in Sonomi's garden. The summer air was filled with the sweet smell. Tomoyo leaned as Touya had his arm around her, and Meilin had to clutch her sides to prevent herself from falling from laughing at Kai's jokes. Yelan was complaining to Maya about getting a dog, while Wei patiently tried to deal with Shun. Leiyun and Syoaran were talking about scheduling a guest class by Syaoran as part of the camp. Yukito, Sonomi and Fujitaka were talking about gardening in the summer. She smiled as Yelan caught her, and remembered the words she had heard from her.

_We have these wounds and scars, Sakura. They remind us of the pain we had to endure. But, one cannot be truly happy without enduring pain. It's like working hard so that you ace an exam. Every day, the pain subsides, bit by bit and finally you're healed. That is when you're free and you know you've made right decision when you chose to be happy. The day when painful memories become merely memories is the day you've truly realised happiness. _

She gently held Syaoran's hand and bent over to give him a quick kiss.

Today was that day.


	33. Author's Note: November 2012

Yay! It's done! :D And I'm happy that I got to complete it before I turned twenty!

I had a great time writing this story. It was a great way to rewind after a gruelling day of studying and working. I'm glad I got into writing fanfiction, even if it was this late.

A big thank to all my reviewers! Thank you so so much! Your reviews brought a huge smile on my face whenever I read them. A special mention to Amethyst Beloved- thanks for the reviews, you gave me really constructive feedback and I really appreciate your chapter-wise reviews!

On an ending note, a little more about what people are upto.

Sakura, as some of you must have realised, is an editor at a publishing house and also models part-time for Tomoyo, who is a fashion designer. (What else?). Syaoran is an independent study archaeologist, not a professor like Sakura's dad. Touya and Yukito still work at the hospital. Kai, Leiyun and Maya run the Martial Arts school. After moving back to Japan, Maya starting working as a college counsellor at Seijou. Leiyun has a PhD in Martial Arts from NUS. Meilin is the head of the Legal Division of Li Corp both in Japan and China. Master Shun comes over every summer to visit. Kaho is a Professor at Oxford. Eriol is a writer, who divides his time between the UK and the US. He still remains close friends with everyone back in Japan. Kero lives everywhere, literally. Amamiya Masaki is still alive, expecting his first great great grandchild. Miho is a travel journalist.

So that's my story- I hope you guys liked reading it, because I loved writing it! :)


End file.
